Así como hoy el mañana vendrá
by Araropeko
Summary: Ya no puedes pedirle perdón a los muertos, era una frase que Yuuri Katsuki se repetía una y mil veces, sin embargo, no dejaba de condenarse y proclamarse como el asesino de su mejor amigo...no, del amor de su vida. Pero la vida puede tener misterios, algunos que es mejor no conocer... a menos claro, que quieras tener una segunda oportunidad.
1. 1. Rain

Es como cualquier otro día- Se dijo a sí mismo.

La gente camina y sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado, familias felices, niños paseando a sus mascotas, gente indecisa de que comprar o a donde ir.

Idiotas- lo dijo casi en susurro- Actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, estando tan tranquilos como si nadie se hubiera percatado, como si a nadie le importara su ausencia.

Mientras él sentía como el mundo se iba derrumbando minuto a minuto. El cielo dejaba de ser azul, las plantas parecía que venían al mundo solo para morir inmediatamente, todo dejaba de tener ese brillo, esa esencia de que estaba vivo. O tal vez era él, el que dejaba de estar vivo.

De alguna manera lo sabia, su mente y corazón le decían que algo no andaba bien que debía contactarlo, pero su estúpido miedo lo cegó, esa cobardía que creí había muerto regreso en ese momento, más fuerte que nunca y dispuesta a destruir su vida.

Fue hasta que vio tantas llamadas pérdidas que lo comprendió sus miedos se estaban volviendo realidad. No lo podía creer, de hecho no había alguna persona que lo creyera. Pensaron que era una mala broma, solo tal vez alguien quería fastidiar el día de todos y se les había ocurrido usar el nombre del rubio. Fue Yakov el que procedió. Si esto era una broma bastaba con llamar al joven y decirle que parará esos juegos infantiles, sin embargo jamás contestó...

Los nervios del viejo ruso se alteraron conforme las llamadas eran mandadas a buzón, era momento de ir a su casa.

¡Yuri!- Grito Yakov afuera de su casa- no se que te ha pasado últimamente pero deja de hacer berrinches y abre la maldita puerta. Los reclamos se volvía cada vez más fuertes, Yakov comenzaba a perder la paciencia al igual que algunos vecinos. Fue la llamada de su viejo aprendiz la que lo detuvo.

Vitya, dime que has sabido algo de él, por qué si es así te juro que iré corriendo para pat...e..¿Vitya?-Yakov detuvo sus gritos cuando escucho un pequeño sollozo- Por favor, dime qué no era él.

F-ui ..a la forense co-moo..me habías di-cho...-Las palabras del peliplata apenas eran entendibles, entre su hipo y sollozo- Fui.. a la forense y... La forense...me expli...la forense..Y..

Hubo un momento de silencio en la línea.

¡YAKOV, YAKOV!, nuestro niño, nuestro niño ya no está- está vez era Lilia la que hablada mientras a su vez rompía en llanto- Nuestro niño, nos lo han arrebatado...era él Yakov, era mi Yuri...mi Yuri.

Yakov no contestó nada, para el todo se había vuelto un zumbido molesto. Ni los gritos de dolor de Lilia podían llegar a su mente. Su Yuri, aquel rubio de mirada penetrante y actitud arrogante, pero con un corazón tan bondadoso, su hermoso rubio estaba muerto.

Yuuri lanzó un suspiro, llevaba más de media hora observando a la gente de la gran plaza. Se suponía encontrarse con Viktor después de las prácticas pero este ya iba más que retrasado. Decidido a no permanecer más tiempo, agarro su sacó y se dispuso a salir de la cafetería.

Mentiroso-lo dijo en una voz apenas audible para él- eso y más eres Viktor Nikiforov, eres un maldito farsante, un.. arrogante envidioso, un idiota sin conciencia, un.. un asesino. ¡Ah! -suspiro- Si Viktor, tú y yo somos unos asesinos, somos unos monstruos despreciables que sucumbiendo ante su lujuria.

Una diversión que se volvió tortura...


	2. Sayonara no ato

El día reflejaba el sentimiento de todos. Era un cielo nublado y oscuro del cual caían varias gotas de agua sin aparentar detenerse, un aire frío y decadente se colaba por los abrigos de todos, mientras algunos sollozos y gritos se escuchaban de vez en cuando.

No había medios de televisión o reporteros molestando, el ruso de edad mayor se encargó de hacer un funeral lo más privado posible, sabía que el rubio lo que menos desearía es ser botana de todos o palabrería tonta por parte de los medios.

Después de algunas palabras y minutos de silencio uno a uno se fueron despidiendo. La mayoría de personas presentes eran patinadores o personas relacionadas con el mundo del patinaje, personas que sin notarlo se habían hecho amigos o conocidos del joven ruso.

Yakov sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho cuando observó a Nikolai acercarse a la ataúd. No podía evitar sentir culpa, el había prometido cuidar de Yuri le juro que a su lado el chico tendría un brillante futuro, una vida cómoda y llena de dicha.

-Vamos abuelo, es mi oportunidad de que la gente me conozca- sonrió el rubio- estarás tan orgulloso de mí que te volverás mi fan.

-Yuri entiendo que tienes un talento innato, pero...- allí estaba esa mirada llena de vida e ilusión que le impedía negarse - ..tendrás que obedecer a Yakov al pie de la palabra. No quiero quejas de su parte, ¿me entendiste?

-¡Siii!

Y lo único que te di fue dolor y desdicha -suspiro-

Tuvieron que forcejear al momento de retirar al abuelo Nikolai, rompía en llanto mientras suplicaba que lo dejarán quedarse más tiempo con su niño. Su único familiar que le quedaba estaba apunto de ser devorado por la misma tierra.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral ante la situación, nadie podía alentarlo ni comprender su dolor. Todos siempre habían considerado el dolor que sentiría Yuri por perder a su abuelo, pero jamás habían contemplado la idea de que esto podía ocurrir en sentido contrario. Lilia no soporto el dolor de dicha escena y salio rumbo al auto con el señor Nikolai a lado, quizá, sólo quizá, lo que más necesita no eran palabras de aliento, sino el estar con alguien que entendiera su dolor, alguien con quien desahogarse.

Una joven pelirroja se acercó poco a poco a la caja fúnebre. Su rostro mostraba bellas lágrimas, mientras su cuerpo daba ligeros espasmos. Con miedo en sus acciones comenzó a tartamudear algunas sílabas -Hey Yuri, ¿como te va?... yo... yo estoy enojada conmigo, tanto...tanto tiempo a tu lado y jamás me di cuenta de lo que planeabas, aún me preguntó porque jamás lo hablaste, pero a la vez me regaño por ser estúpida y jamás notarlo. Ya no eras el mismo, tu sonrisa había dejado de ser sincera, cada vez eras más frío y ese brillo en tus ojos.. Aquel brillo que Otabek tanto admiro de ti... Se había ido -Mila se limpio el rostro tratando de quitar aquellas gotas de agua que le impedían ver- No, no te estoy regañando ni reclamando, sólo.. sólo que me hubiera gustado que tuvieras confianza en contarme, pero creo que jamás hubo eso ¿verdad?. Cuídate mucho mi pequeño Yuri, espero que encuentren la paz que tanto anhelabas...-Mila beso un pequeño peluche de gato y lo coloco sobre la ataúd, alejándose así y resguardándose en los brazos de Georgi.

La lluvia se fue intensificando por lo que algunas personas se refugiaron en las copas de los árboles quedando solo unos pocos cerca de la caja fúnebre. Yakov considero que era adecuado iniciar el entierro. Hasta que una voz a lo lejos lo detuvo.

-NOOOO, AUN NOOO- Era Viktor, quien a lo lejos corría junto a otro chico, al parecer este se negaba pues podía ver cómo forcejeaba con el ruso. Yakov trato de visualizar quien era el otro sujeto, cuando sintió un leve dolor en el pecho al reconocerlo. -Yuuri- dijo para sus adentros.

Aaagh, agh -Viktor intentaba recuperar el aliento- agh.. aún no pueden enterrarlo, no hasta que él se despida- jalo a Yuuri con su mano derecha, mientras esté no dejaba de mirar el suelo- Vamos Yuuri deja de ponerte en esa actitud.

Yuuri no hizo ademán de las palabras, al parecer aquel suelo era mil veces más interesante que lo que tenía enfrenté. - ¡BASTA!, YA BASTA. DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN IDIOTA...-Viktor había explotado - ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir huyendo?, ¿cuando vas actuar?. El amor de tu vida se encuentra en esa caja de la cual jamás podrá volver a salir y tú lo único que haces es encerrarte en tu cuarto... Eres un estúpido, un terco, deja de guardar tu dolor. Porque no lo entiendes, dime por...-Yakov intervino colocando su mano sobre el hombro del peliplata.

Es suficiente Vitya, si el no quiere...-

¿Es qué tu no lo entiendes Viktor?, que acaso eres un ciego para no darte cuenta de la situación-Yuuri los vio fijamente a ambos, mientras fluidas lagrimas caían por sus castaños ojos- Como te atreves a decir que venga a despedirme de él, como te atreves tan siquiera a venir aquí. Tú sabes muy bien que él nos odiaba, creo que somos las personas menos indicadas para estar en este lugar. - dudo por unos segundos- "El amor de mi vida", por su puesto que lo es y siempre será el amor de mi vida, pero dime que gano diciendo esto si el jamás lo escuchara, dime que gano viniendo aquí a ver un simple cuerpo que yace dormido.¡ Yuri Plisetsky ya no existe más en este mundo!, Yuri Plisetsky esta muerto- las lagrimas siguieron cayendo mientras su aliento se cortaba- Yuri...Yu-ri Plisetsky se suicido pues ya no quería seguir sufriendo.

Yuuri basta...-Fue el turno de Georgi- Ya déjalo descansar. Viktor, si él no quería venir debiste dejarlo. No es su dolor lo que le impide despedirse de él, son sus remordimientos. Cosa que al parecer tú no tienes ¿verdad?- Aquella oración con tono discriminatorio genero que la mirada de los dos rusos tuviera un cierto toque de odio- Creo que Yuuri tiene razón, son las personas menos indicadas en estar aquí, así que les pido que se retiren. Si quieren decir algo no se lo negaremos. Aunque considero que ningún perdón los salvara.

Tsk-Viktor aparto la mira de Georgi avanzando hacia el ataúd mientras leves murmuros salía de su boca, finalmente dejo una rosa junto al pequeño gato de peluche y continuo su camino. Yuuri no dijo nada en todo ese tiempo, solo se limito a observar. Yakov al ver que el japonés no daba señales de ir a despedirse, dio la indicación de comenzar el entierro.

Dime que hice mal para que esto no funcionara, dime en que falle- Decía un joven rubio mientras las lagrimas y desesperación se apoderaban de él

Yo...yo no se que decir, no es tu culpa.- Yuuri hablaba mientras un dolor en el pecho no lo dejaba respirar- Te juro que no lo es, es solo que no pude evitarlo...

Ya se lo que hiciste mal Yuri, no debiste enamorarte de mí.


	3. Refrain

Con una mirada triste pero sería observaba aquella lápida. Se maldecía por no haber estado el día del funeral, pero a la vez sabía que no debía estar presente. Aunque nadie se lo dijera, aunque nadie se lo recriminara él lo había ayudado a matarse.

-Dime Yuri, si me hubiera negado ¿seguirías vivo?, O ya tenías otro plan en mente y yo solo te lo facilite. -un silencio inundó el momento, Otabek seguía observando la lápida como si tratara de memorizarla.- Es curioso las personas que más "te amaban" y se preocupaban por ti, son quieres te mataron. Yuuri te dio la motivación a querer hacerlo y yo te di el arma para lograrlo- dio un largo suspiro y dejó un pequeño ramo de flores- Nos vemos después soldado. No es un adiós.

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde la muerte del joven ruso, los medios a veces lo nombraban y daban su pésame o palabras de aliento para los patinadores mas allegados al joven, sin llegar más allá de eso.

Toda la gente creía que fue un accidente, un descuido del conductor que le impidió frenar cuando una moto se acercaba gran velocidad, y un descuidó del chico por no girar a tiempo. La verdad yacía oculta entre algunos pocos.

Aquel 26 de julio, Yuri Plisetsky se levanto como cualquier otro día. Su rutina se podía considerar de clásica y monótona, de 6 a 8 am se encontraba trotando por el parque más cercano a su departamento, a las 9, después de una ducha se hacía un desayuno ligero o se aproximaba al café más cercano. En su rato de ocio revisaba sus redes sociales o prestaba atención al noticiero, a pesar de odiar los rumores y exageraciones que daban le agradaba la idea de conocer cómo la gente se alborotaba por ridiculeces.

Cerca de las 10:30 partía rumbo a la pista en donde Yakov lo esperaría con un entrenamiento de más de 6 horas. Lo que hacía después de ello variaba, algunas veces solo regresaba a su casa a descansar, otras no dudaba en salir o dar algún otro paseo ya se en compañía o solitario. Pero, aquel 26 de julio su plan era otro.

-Dime Otabek ¿hoy darás un paseo por las afueras?- preguntó el rubio después de tomar un largo sorbo a su bebida

-Mmm lo dudo mucho, tengo que ir a comprar alguna cosas y arreglar mis maletas, recuerda regreso a mi país en dos días. ¿Querías que te llevará algún lado? - lo dijo mientras una sonrisa curiosa posó en sus labios

-¡Aaagh! Sabía que Viktor era idiota y podía contagiar a los demás con solo tener una conversación con él, pero jamás creí que su estupideces se podía esparcir por el aire-dijo eso mientras cubría su nariz con su sudadera de tigre- tendré más cuidado la próxima vez que lo vea.

-ja ja ja sí que puedes ser un poco sarcástico, no sé cómo pueden decir los demás que tengo un trato especial-suspiro con resignación- Bueno entonces ¿cuál es el motivo de tu duda?.

Yuri lo medito un rato -Solo quiero alejarme de los problemas por un momento, ya sabes estar en esa pista de hielo junto a ellos me provoca una especie de asco y dolor-Yuri guardó silencio, parecía dudar en sus palabras - Si...Solo quiero olvidar ese dolor por un momento.

Otabek guardó silencio, buscaba las palabras indicadas para consolar al pequeño rubio sin embargo dudaba que pudiera hacerlo, llevaba días intentándolo y sentía que no progresaba, al contrario, cada día se veía más decaído. Busco en su chamarra de piel hasta que sintió una especie de llave.

Ten-dijo enseñándosela- si crees que eso puede calmar tu corazón por un momento está bien. Puedes usarla hasta que te canses, solo asegúrate de devolvérmela con gasolina y no acabar perdido- río ante la absurda idea del rubio en plena Mongolia

Yuri le sonrió, mostrando aquella sonrisa que hace tiempo no veía, como si volviera a la vida con solo ver aquella pequeña llave. Vio como la tomo y guardo en su sudadera

-Te aseguro que la regresaré intacta señor "la quiero con gasolina", nada malo le pasara a tú bebé- Después de ese comentario los dos rieron.

Casi las 9 de la noche eran cuando los dos jóvenes se despedían. Otabek le pidió que condujera con cuidado, pues bien no había señal de que llovería pero era preferible prevenir que lamentar. Yuri asintió mientras tomaba el casco.

-Si mamá Beka tendré cuidado -dijo con tono burlón, subió a la moto y un silencio sepulcral ocurrió- sabes... Estoy seguro que este paseo me servirá de mucho, seré alguien tan diferente que cuando regrese te enorgullecerás de mi, a la mierda ese estúpido cerdo, que se joda y siga teniendo sexo con Viktor. Algún día se arrepentirá y dirá "Yuri daba mejores mamadas" -soltó una leve risa mientras una fina lagrima posaba por su ojo derecho.

-Espero que se de cuenta lo antes posible...así que -liberó un suspiro al mimo tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha- nos vemos.

Otabek dudó un poco de cómo se despedía Yuri,sin embargo no cuestiono nada puede que fuera verdad y el chico solo estaba mostrando su lado optimista.

Nos vemos Yuri-tomo su mano y se despidieron de esa forma.

Nos vemos después soldado- fue lo último que Yuri le dijo antes de colocarse el casco y encender la moto.

Otabek lo vio partir, tomo todo el aire posible para liberar un fuerte "davai " mientras a lo lejos veía como el rubio partía rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad- Esperaré con ansias tu regresó- lo dijo mientras caminaba en sentido contrario.

Fue el primero en enterarse, la razón estaba clara era el dueño de la motocicleta.


	4. Spiral

"Odio este lugar"

Siempre lo había pensado, era como si cada parte de mi cuerpo lo gritará. Aquel lugar no era mi hogar y se puede decir que jamás llegó a serlo. Siguiendo el día a día, obedeciendo cada regla. Nunca había quejas de mi, nunca había un no de mi parte, cual corderito seguía las órdenes, cual niño bueno jamás me quejaba. ¡ahm! tan aburrido... tan mecanicistas...

Oye...eres tan injusto, tú lo sabías pero jamás me decías nada, eras tú el único que me entendía pera jamás me lo contabas.

Era como si pudieras escuchar mis gritos desde el centro de mi alma, como si supieras lo que sentía con solo verme. ¡¡Hey dime!! ¿como sabías que sufría?, ¿como sabías que necesitaba a alguien?, Y peor aún, ¿como sabías que te necesitaba?

"Por que te amo"

Era obvio que acabaría dependiendo de ti, que necesitara de tus abrazos, de tu dulce aroma, de esos hermosos ojos y aquella seductora boca.

"Yo te amo, Yuuri"

¿Sabías que yo igual te amaba?, Sabías que te necesitaba hasta el punto de no poder ser yo mismo. Eras mi todo, mi alegría y mi dolor, mi razón de seguir aquí, mi razón de encontrar un hogar en este ciudad. Dime Yuri, cuando fue que comencé a depender tanto de ti y, cuando tú de mí.

Yuri yo.. y-o..

\- Te necesito-

Había despertado de nuevo llorando. Ya se había cansado de pasar por ello pero era inevitable no soñarlo, era como si sus demonios vinieran a recordarle el por qué sigue aquí y el por que jamás escapara de este infierno.

Esa era la nueva vida de Yuuri Katsuki, despertar, comer algo ligero, divagar por horas pensando en la nada hasta que la noche llegara para volver a dormir. Su mente era un mar de dudas y respuestas, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su partida, ni mucho menos le importaba saber cómo estaba el mundo ahora. El suyo se había detenido hace tanto que ver a los demás sólo le generaba un asco insoportable, no toleraba ver a la gente y tener que sonreír, poner una cara de idiota miéntras les decía "estoy bien", todo era tan ruidoso, un bullicio cuyo a lo lejos una voz lo llamaba. Acaso era él

Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, Yuuri moría en vida.

-No puedes seguir así- Fue lo último que Viktor le dijo antes de perder todo contacto con él. Aún se sorprendía por la forma tan calmada del peliplata, actuando tan inocente como si fuera una víctima más, cuando en realidad había sido el causante de todo.

\- No..., Yo inicie todo...-.dijo Yuuri para si mismo- Aceptando algo que no debía aceptar, haciéndole caso a mis más bajos instintos cuando tú solo veías por mi, cuidabas de mi.

¡Como diablos pude hacerte esto!, como diablos pudiste actuar como si nada tantos meses, sonriendo de forma tan calidad como si nada pasara; besándome con pasión cuando sabías que yo lo besaba; haciéndome el amor cuando yo lo hacía con él.-

"Porque te amo"

Yo también te amo, yo también te ame- Yuuri se derrumbo poco a poco, mientras se escuchaba el sordo ruido de una taza quebrándose- Lo siento, lo siento, pero ahora ya no puedes volver. Lo siento, solo te dañe...-

Era un día cálido para aquella bella pareja, tomados de las manos con tanto afecto, parecía que las preocupaciones se disipaban con solo verlos. Una pareja única dirían algunos; una pareja perfecta, otros llegaban a mencionar. Una pareja que envidiar

-Hey cerdito, alguna vez has pensado en los universos paralelos.-

-¡Ehh!, ¿A que te refieres con paralelo?- Contesto un confundido Yuuri mientras se acercaba a las olas.

-Si seras tonto, ya sabes, esas ideas de que en otro mundo ya estas muerto o te convertiste en un escritor famoso en lugar de un patinador, eres un soldado,o naciste siendo un príncipe. Mmm.. Otro mundo donde no eres tú.-

-¡Aaah!, ¿un mundo alterno?.-

-¡Sii!, pero no solo un mundo, sino un universo de mundos alternos. Dime alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que serías en esos mundos - un brillo parecieron en sus ojos- imagina que en un mundo soy el gobernante supremo, que fuera capaz de tener el mundo a mis pies y ver como todos me obedecen, no sería genial yo de dictador, todos podría apreciar mi grandeza. Wooow, ¡Seria más que increíble!...no que ahora, estoy con un cerdo en una playa de quinta-bufó con lo último-

-jejeje, Yurio estás demente, aunque no, nunca había pensado algo así. Además que tiene de malo estar aquí conmigo-Yuuri dijo eso mientras ponía una cara de puchero.

-No tiene nada de malo. Si no me gustará no estaría aquí, tooontoo- Dijo eso mientras una bella sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

-Yurio eres un tramposo, es como si supieras que decir y cuando decirlo- dijo eso mientras enseñaba su lengua- Pero sabes, ahora que lo mencionas me gustaría saber más sobre los mundos alternos, quisiera saber si tú yo y mi yo se encontraron y ahora son felices gobernando el mundo.

-¡iuugg! Cerdo tonto, tenías que arruinarlo con tu cursilería.-hubo un silencio- Pero descuida... -Se acerco lentamente a Yuuri, hasta posar sus manos en las mejillas ajenas, se encontraban tan cerca que sus alientos chocaban- ...sea el mundo que sea, nosotros siempre terminaríamos juntos- Poso sus labios en el castaño, mientras una ola de emociones recorría su cuerpo. Estar con él lo ponía mal.

-Por que te amo, que no me importa la distancia, ni el tiempo, yo siempre te buscaría a ti y solo a ti, Yuuri...

Suspiro mientras levantaba poco a poco los trozos de porcelana, sabía que no debía recordarlo, pero como diablos le dices a tu cerebro que borre los recuerdos que más amas, que más añoras. Vio detenidamente la hora, aun tenía oportunidad de ir al centro de la ciudad por algunos alimentos, podía pasear por un momento y al mismo tiempo evitarse problemas con algunos conocidos a la vista. No lo dudo más y buscó una suéter, agarro sus llaves y algo dinero.

A pesar de casi oscurecer, las calles de San Petersburgo se encontraban llenas de gente, al parecer todos amaban salir por las noches de verano y sentir el aire fresco de los alrededores. Comenzaba a sentir un dolor de cabeza insoportable, pero él había decidido salir, así que solo debía soportar un poco más.

Hey cerdo, no camines cerrando los ojos

-Aquí vamos de nuevo, escuchando cosas que no- Suspiro mientras sentía un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

No seas tan despistado, idiota

-¡Jum!, Cuanto más me seguirás cual vil alma en pena, es que acaso amas hacerme sufrir- Yuuri se detuvo en seco antes de cruzar la avenida, el dolor en su cabeza aumentaba mientras un leve mareo se hacía presente. Se sintió aturdido escuchando el sonido de los carros, la gente reía fuertemente, demasiadas voces, demasiado ruido.

-Estorbas, cerdo- Su corazón se detuvo en un golpeteo, eso no había sido producto de su imaginación, lo había escuchado fuerte y claro a su alrededor. Levanto la cara esperando encontrar al culpable de tales palabras, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, podía ver como caminaba a lo lejos. Era él, estaba seguro que era él, esa forma de andar, esa sudadera característica de animal print. No era equivocación, era él, su rubio, era su..

-Yuri- Katsuki avanzo sin miedo, no le importaba más que llegar a él, se olvido de todos mientras sus pasos aceleraban. A lo lejos se escuchaba el ruidoso claxon de un auto, y de un momento a otro un jaloneo lo regreso a su mundo.

-¡¡Yuuri!!¿Que diablos te pasa?, el semáforo estaba en rojo, acaso quieres que te atropellen, no hagas ese tipo de cosas- Un chico de piel morena se lo decía mientras una cara de total preocupación se posaba en su rostro. Sin embargo el mayor lo ignoro, seguía sin entender que había pasado, mientras que los latidos de su corazón se relajaban.

-Yuri, Yuri ¿Eras tú?- Suspiro mientras su mano se poso en su pecho- Por favor dime que eras tú.

"Hey Cerdo, alguna vez has pensado en los universos paralelos"


	5. Monochrome

-¿Tu también vienes a reclamarme?.-

Los dos se encontraban en los vestidores. Ninguno tenía lamás remota idea de que hacía el otro allí. El menor lo veía con una furia que no se podía controlar, era clásico de él siempre mostrar lo que su corazón sentía y esta vez no era la excepción. Un odio surgía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, golpearlo no era una posibilidad, al contrario era una necesidad.

-Al parecer ya estás acostumbrado a escuchar los reclamos y palabras de odio. Es una lástima que el gran JJ no haya sido el primero.-

-Aún en tu lecho de dolor, sigues siendo un arrogante de mierda.-

-Como tú una perra, se puede decir que es parte de nuestra naturaleza. Ahora quítate, no quiero discutir, no en este momento.-

-¿Qué pasa?, el gran patinador de Canadá y más aclamado por las fans no puede sacar lo que hay en su corazón. Te creía más valiente.-

-Y a ti más listo. Pero se ve que la calentura te mato más de una neurona, dime ya fuiste a buscar alguien a quien cogerte hoy. Por qué es obvio que él jamás regresará a ti.

Por cierto ...¿donde está?, creí que este era su último año patinando y no lo veo entrenando. ¡Ahhh, ya se! Se fue a esconder como la vil rata cobarde que es - una carcajada salió de él- deberías segur sus pasos, ¿no te parece?.-

Un silencio surgió. No había nadie más que los detuviera, por lo que la cosa era clara no se contendrían ante el primer golpe.

-Acaso esos son tus celos chillando. No me sorprendería Leroy, es obvio que me tienes envidia, saber que yo sí fui capaz de tener sexo con Yuuri, mientras tú solo sufrías por ver a tu niño con otro. La clase de relación que tú nunca pudiste ten...

-¿Donde mierda viste una relación? Lo único que hiciste fue envenenarles la mente.

Viktor suspiró- Pobre JJ llorando cual quinceañera pues jamás pudo tener el amor del rubio.-

-Tu, maldito. ¡Eres un enfermó! ¡Qué acaso no tienes remordimientos!.Por tu culpa su vida se arruino, toda esa alegría y ganas de vivir se las quitaste. Y todo por qué, por tus irracionales celos.

Tus estúpidos celos de no tener la atención de Yuuri, de que alguien te había ganado por primera vez. "Yo siempre estuve enamorado de él, y él está enamorado de mi" que sarta de mentiras y ridículas palabras le metiste a la cabeza para que él se rindiera. Dime, con que ridículas palabras lo envenenaste hasta lograr tu cometido. Por dios es el grandioso Viktor Nikiforov, el siempre tiene la razón el sabe mejor que nadie. Estúpido charlatán, solo querías ganar ¿verdad?,querías mostrar que tan perra podías ser y lo lograste.

\- Tsk, yo solo le dije la verdad, Yuuri no lo amaba, ellos no fueron hechos para acabar juntos, ¡ELLOS NO DEBÍAN ESTAR JUNTOS!

-Y tú querías demostrarlo, querías enseñarles que tus estúpidas ideas eran correctas. Pues bien, se feliz y mira el resultado de tu necedad. estamos justo en lugar donde nos llevaron tus ideas infantiles.- Jean suspiro, su furia cada vez se apoderaba de él, y podía notar como el mayor se encontraba igual.- ¡Puff!Debería sentir lastima por ti. Actuando tan bajo para llegar a tener su atención.

-Tu no entiendes una mierda. Todo lo que dije era cierto. Yo lo amo, lo amo como no tienes idea y él...

-El no te amaba y lo sabes muy bien, jamás lo hizo y jamás lo hará. Si tanto proclamas esas palabras por qué no lo dejaste con la persona que amaba. Por qué no lo dejaste ser feliz.

Viktor soltó una risa sarcástica. Mientras que una mira cómplice salió a la luz. - El gran JJ hablando de sacrificios y amor. Tsk no mientas cobarde de mierda, estabas feliz. Feliz de que ellos se separan y tuvieras una oportunidad con tu querido rubio. Era obvia tu cara de satisfacción.

Disfrutabas saber que Yuuri se acostaba conmigo, solo esperando entre las sombras a que él no lo soportará más. Esperando a ver cómo su corazón y esperanzas se quebrarán para poder aparecer. Cuál príncipe rescatando a su doncella.

¡Aaah!, pero que lastima llegó su amigo el Kazajo a joderte tu plan y destruirte tu última oportunidad. Par de idiotas, los dos llorando por no poder tenerlo. Aún lo recuerdo, en la comisaria, reclamándome y culpándose. "Es cierto, es cierto yo maté a Yuri. Perdí a mi mejor amigo...". Quien diría que puede ser tan llorón

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. JJ le dio un puñetazo en su mejilla derecha, el peliplata sonrío por su acto para luego darle un golpe seco en el estómago. El poco razonamiento que les quedaba les decía que debían detenerse y lo sabían perfectamente, actuando de esa forma no solucionarían nada.Pero...

Lilia y Yakov fueron corriendo en cuento un patinador dio el aviso. El intentar separarlos era una proeza, finalmente Georgi llegó a interponerse.

Tomo a JJ de los brazos y observó como un hilo de sangre no paraba de escurrir de su nariz. Viktor tenia golpes en su cara mientras sangre (probablemente de los dos) lucía en su playera. Dos chicos lo sostenían del pecho.

¡Basta!, ¡basta!. Qué diablos no puede existir un día de paz en este lugar. - Lilia gritaba al momento de ver cómo detenían a los muchachos.

-¡¿Que carajos hacen!?, acaso no saben en dónde están. Jean no habías venido a preguntarme algo, o acaso sólo esperabas por Viktor para golpearlo. Y tu grandísimo idiota, te dije que no quería verte aquí por un tiempo. Todo mundo cree que estás de luto, así que actúa como tal.- Yakov no dejaba de gritar, se encontraba al límite del estrés, entre los periodista el papeleo del entierro y ahora teniendo que lidiar con la actitud de dos hombres que se dignaban a jugar como niños.

Yo, lo siento- Leroy se soltó del agarre y con ayuda de Georgi salieron del lugar, intentarían calmar el sangrado. Viktor por su parte bufo para ir rumbo a la pista de hielo.

\- Te has de estar divirtiendo por como quede, ¿no es así gatito travieso?. - Viktor suspiro mientras intentaba limpiarse la sangre. A lo lejos veía aquel único espacio donde su cuerpo y mente podían descansar.

Donde podía ser feliz.


	6. Mikazuki

"Estoy seguro que eras tú".

Es imposible que te confunda con alguien más, podría reconocer a miles de kilómetros ese andar tan lento y pacífico y aquella voz grave. Cómo podría dejar al olvido aquella voz, cada vocablo vive en mi mente, cada "te amo" se grabó en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo. Pero... tú ya no estás en este mundo, te has ido para siempre de mi.

-Yuu-ri... Yuuri. ¡Yuuri!, ¡Hey tierra a Katsuki Yuuri!-

Se encontraban los dos amigos en un restaurante familiar, sin embargo por más tiempo que llevaban hablando (si es que así se le puede decir), Yuuri seguía en la luna meditando minuto a minuto lo que había ocurrido momentos antes.

-¡uhh! Aahh... Si Phichit yo igual digo que deberías de comprarte un celular nuevo. ¿Era eso de lo que hablábamos verdad? -

\- Si serás cruel, te había preguntado que si podía comer de tus papas, pero como no respondiste lo tome como un sí - decia eso mientras varias papas paraban a su boca.- ¿Y bien?, Me vas a decir por qué diablos te querías aventar a los autos ¿o no?

-¡Aaag!Ya te dije que no me quería matar, solo quería... alcanzar una propaganda - sabía que era pésimo mintiendo cuando estaba bajo presión, pero no tenía mejor excusa y estaba claro que decir "quería alcanzar a mi ex-pareja muerta" era una idea sumamente ridícula.

-Ajam.-

-Es la verdad, quería la propaganda y no vi el auto.-

-Pues quisiera saber de que era la oferta o anunció que no te importo aventarte a los autos en pleno semáforo.- río mientras daba sorbo a su bebida.

-Pues...pues verás era de... una oferta única y limitada que solo se podía si llevabas el papel. Y... bueno por eso me aventé a la calle.- dijo eso último en un susurro, sabía que su idea aparte de ridícula y estúpida no convenceria a nadie, menos al maestro del espionaje Phichit ...

-Ajam. Y dime de casualidad la tienda donde se daba la famosa oferta se llamaba "Yuri".- Katsuki enmudeció, creía que había pronunciado su nombre solo en su mente, no que lo hubiera gritado- Por que si eso es verdad déjame decirte que tienes un serio fetiche por cosas que llevan tu nombre en él. -río ante lo último.

-Era él Phichit, estoy seguro que era él.

\- ¿Él?, El vendedor, el boleto ganador. Él..

-No idiota. - dijo esto de forma seca.- era Yuri, lo vi cruzar la avenida.

Phichit enmudeció por el tono que su querido amigo uso, jamás pensó que el chico seria capaz de usar palabras ofensivas.-Mmm...asi qué era él.- enmudeció y puso una cara de tristeza.

-Yo, yo lo siento Phichit, no quería decirte eso. Perdóname, en serio perdóname. -

-No te preocupes Yuuri, aunque bueno no sé que decir al respecto. ¿Dime te has sentido bien?-

-Ahhgg!, Por eso no quería decirte nada. Ahora me tratas de loco o enfermo. -

-No Yuuri, yo jamás te trataría de ese modo. Sólo que tú sabes... él bueno este... él ya está patinando en el cielo- suspiro pues sabía que aquella forma no era la mejor a referirse a la situación.

-Ya se que está muerto, no tienes que repetirlo ni mucho menos con tono como si tuviera retraso mental.

Pero te puedo jurar Phichit, ¡era él!. De eso no me cabe la menor duda.

-¿Viste su rostro? -cuestiono el moreno con tono suspicaz-

-No.

-¿Viste su cabello al menos?

-No, pero te juro que era él. Su forma de caminar era completamente igual.

-Yuuri, sabes cuántas personas altas hay en el mundo y que caminan con tanto porte como él.-

-Lo se, pero no todas les ha de gustar el animal print y sudaderas con gorra.

\- Y qué tal que si. Sabes el mundo es muy grande.

\- Que me dices de su complexión, era delgada y fina como...- Yuuri se calló por un momento.

"Pero Yuri ya no tenía esa complexión se había vuelto un alto y muy bien dotado muchacho. Es más podía jurar que aquella fina figura era como ese arrogante y divertido niño de 15 años"

-Yuuri, los dos sabemos que ese chico tenía un cuerpo de Dios griego.- soltó un risa mientras veía a su amigo.- ¿Yuuri?

\- Él me habló.

Phichit dejo de sonreír para poner una cara de total pánico.

-¿Como estás tan seguro?

-Carajo yo lo escuché, me dijo "Cerdo". Dime quienes van por la vida diciéndole cerdos a medio mundo. Eso es ilógico, hasta para ti y no me lo puedes refutar.

-No, no puedo. Dime quien diablos te diría cerdo, estás más delgado y demacrado que nadie.

-¡Phichit! por favor.- Los dos amigos se observaron por un momento, hasta que el moreno soltó un respiro. Era su momento de hablar.

\- Sabes por que vine, no Yuuri. Sabes que motivó me hizo tomar un avión antes de las competencias y buscar a mi amigo de toda la vida.

\- Si ya me lo imaginaba, vienes para corroborar lo mismo que todos los demás. Si estoy bien, si me alimentó lo suficiente, si he ido al doctor a que me revisen, si puedo dormir. - por un momento se desespero- y bla bla de tonterías. ¡Todos vienen a ver cómo se encuentra el tímido y solitario Yuuri! A darme sus ridículas palabras de aliento, a decirme que debo hacer. ¡Sus vacías palabras de condolencias y apoyo se las pueden llevar muy lejos!

-¡Yuuri!. Yo no vine a preguntarte ni acosarte de preguntas o reproches. Sólo queria saber que tal has estado, sabes he intentado comunicarme contigo por medio de las redes y no contestas. Celestino me contó que dejaste de ir a las prácticas lo cual me hace creer que ya has tomado la idea de no participar y temo que ya no quieras volver al patinaje.

Solo vine a tener una charla tranquila entre amigos. Yo tenía miedo. Un temor al imaginar a mi mejor amigo en depresión, cansado, llorando día a día esperando que su último hilo de vida fuera cortado.

Temía que un día simplemente ya no supiera nada de Yuuri Katsuki. Tenía miedo a perderte.

-Phic...

\- Y que es lo que descubrí cuando llegue. En primera fue una sorpresa encontrarte en el centro de la ciudad. Me alegré demasiado al pensar que no estabas encerrado en esas cuatro paredes.

Pero mi corazón se estrujó al ver tu actitud, ya no está mi hermoso compañero, sino ahora ante mí se encuentra una persona que totalmente desconozco, alguien amargado, frustrado, como si el mundo estuviera en su contra. Una persona sin brillo ni metas. Estas sumamente delgado, con ojeras que me hacen pensar si son por dormir mucho o por no dormir nada y demacrado.

Dime extraño. ¿Donde está mi Yuuri?

Los dos se veían, buscaban en su mirada la respuesta que segundos atrás fue pronunciada.

-En el mismo lugar donde se encuentra su amado.- dijo eso mientras su pecho dolía, pero al mismo tiempo se liberaba.

Yuuri comenzó a llorar, no le importaba que los demás lo observarán y le cuestionara su comportamiento. Quería liberarse, al fin habla encontrado alguien que lo escucharía y le permitirá desahogarse, soltar aquella pesada culpabilidad y amargura.

\- Phichit, él ya no volverá a mis brazos... no volveré a tener noches cálidas, días de tranquilidad mientras veíamos algún programa, ya jamás podré recostarme en su pecho, besar esos cálidos y carnosos labios, saborear y disfrutar su aroma. Phichit no puedo, no puedo soportarlo, quiero volver a escuchar su voz, quiero volver a escuchar sus te amo a cada amanecer. Quiero que vuelva a mi lado.

Ya no se que hacer, ya no se como comportarme me estoy volviendo loco, lo sueño, lo escucho y ahora lo veo. Su presencia me hace falta como no tienes idea.

Cual niño pequeño Yuuri no dejaba de llorar. Sus quejidos e hipeo no paraba hasta que sintió unos cálidos brazos sobre él

\- Tranquilo, solo saca todo amigo. Aquí estoy, yo te apoyaré en todo lo que sea necesario.- El mayor asintió mientras las lágrimas no se detenían.

\- Debí despedirme de él en ese momento, Viktor tenía razón era mi último momento de verlo y no me acerqué. Tenía tanto miedo, me decía a mi mismo que todo era una broma, que todo era una pesadilla y al despertar estaría mi bello rubio a mi lado. Soy un idiota. Soy lo peor.

Eran cerca de la medianoche cuando los dos amigos consideraron que era momento de despedirse.

-Dime Phichit ¿cuanto tiempo te quedarás?

-¿Por qué?, Ya quieres que me vaya.

\- No, no es eso..solo que las competencias son en unos días y bueno debes estar muy emocionado y ocupado.

\- No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí el tiempo necesario hasta saber que te encuentras mejor. Espero que eso no me tomé mucho, sino Celestino me matara y ahora tendrás que llorar por otra persona.

Los dos rieron mientras caminaban por la ciudad. - y ¿En donde te estás hospedado?.-

\- ¡aaahhh! no recuerdo el nombre del hotel, pero está por la Catedral de San Issac. Tú estas viviendo en la ciudad de a lado no. En el distrito de Petrogradsky.

\- mmm, no. Esa dirección era donde se encontraba la casa que Yuri y yo compramos hace un tiempo... - puso un semblante triste mientras un largo suspiro dejo salir.- Actualmente vivo en un departamento por aquí cerca, no es muy grande pero puedes quedarte conmigo unos días.

\- Gracias, creo que lo tendré en cuenta, me gasté algo de dinero en unos recuerdos y no podré pagar el hotel si me quedo mucho tiempo.- soltó una risa nerviosa.

Hey Yuuri ¿estás mejor?.- volteó a ver a su amigo mientras él parecía ver hacia las estrellas.

\- Sabes quisiera poder olvidar todo. Despertar y que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Si jamás lo hubiera engañado ni nada de esas estupideces los dos viviríamos felices en nuestra pequeño hogar. Comiendo juntos dando pequeños paseos y mirándonos con odio cuando competimos en el patinaje o en quien lavaria la ropa. - sonrió con alegría ante la última idea

\- Aún puedes hacerlo. No tienes por qué olvidarlo, el fue parte importante de tu vida. Pero su tiempo en este mundo ya se detuvo, es momento de que veas hacia el futuro amigo mío. Hazlo por ti y por su recuerdo, conociéndolo estoy seguro que te daría un buen golpe por llorón. - se vieron por un momento, como si aquellas palabras fueran mágicas y pudieran volver su sueño verdad.

\- A lo mejor aún puedo ser feliz.

Me gustaría poder borrar todo

 **Hola!, después de 6 caps considere que era momento de presentarme. Soy Araropeko y este es mi primer fic. Y que mejor que hacerlo sobre una de las ships que más amo, YuuYu - gritos de emoción - jejejeje** **Espero les guste y agradezco a las personas que leen y comentan sobre el, en serio muchas gracias por darse su tiempo y leer esta locura que escribo, no saben que feliz me ponen cuando expresan lo que les hace sentir este fic ️ es un detalle muy lindo** **Gracias por su apoyo.** **Así que no se preocupen iré subiendo los caps lo más rápido que pueda. Aún soy medio novata cuando se trata de escribir en fanfiction, creo que personalmente prefiero wattpad xd jejejeje así que perdón por si hay errores de dedo** **Por el momento es todo y espero nos podamos leer en el próximo capítulo.** **Gracias y besos!!!** **Araropeko huye**


	7. Sync

\- Dime a dónde te agradaría ir hoy. Aún es temprano y sería muy aburrido llegar temprano a casa. - Dijo eso mientras veía su celular.

\- Eso quiere decir que no hiciste nada de comer verdad.-

\- Tsk, no me regañes cerdo.-

\- Y cómo rayos no quieres que lo haga, quedamos en que hoy te tocaba hacer la comida. - Lo veía con una cara de desaprobación.

-Pues si, pero pensé que sería más romántico y entretenido el ir a comer algún restaurante.

\- No vamos a despilfarrar dinero cada vez que el señor Plisetsky se le ocurra no cocinar.

\- Ya, ya. Quieres dar una vuelta algún lugar.- tomo a su pareja de la cadera para atraerlo más- O podemos comernos entre nosotros. Créeme que un lindo plato de katsudon no me vendría mal. Hace tiempo que no saboreo esa dulce piel.- posó sus labios sobre su cuello, comenzando a dar leve chupetones. Sabia que solo ese roce excitaba a su pareja.

-Yuri...¡mmgh!No espera, primero debemos comer algo o no tendremos energía para después.

\- Ese es mi cerdito, tan astuto y lujurioso como siempre. - continuaron su camino mientras sus cálidas manos se entrelazaban.

Despertó más relajado de lo normal. Pudo sentir como la mayoría de sus penas se habían disipado cuando lloro en aquel restaurante. Aunque debía ser sincero consigo mismo, se seguía sintiendo la peor escoria del mundo. Una basura inmunda.

"Me gustaría poder borrar todo"

\- Poder borrar todo. Incluiría aquellos hermosos y pacíficos días.- Se lo dijo para si mismo.- ¿Estoy seguro de que quiero eso?.

Observó su reloj, eran casi las 7 am. Se había quedado de ver con Phichit en la biblioteca. Darían un último recorrido antes de que volviera a sus entrenamientos.

A pesar de haber dicho sobre quedarse hasta ver el corazón de su amigo sanar, su entrenador no pensó lo mismo por lo que tuvo que detener sus "merecidas vacaciones" (nombre que Phichit le daba), y retomar su labor.

\- Lo siento Yuuri. Solo pude quedarme unos días. Pero espero que mi compañía te sirviera de algo.

\- No te preocupes, gracias a ti logre tener la paz que tanto buscaba.- dio un largo y calmado suspiro- no sabes lo bien que se siente poder dormir sin llorar.

Yuuri podía sentirlo, su cuerpo se encontraba en un estado de restauración. Las noches largas y con insomnio estaban llegando a su fin. Tal como le dijo su amigo tomaría riendas a su vida y continuaría adelante. Tal vez ya no sería posible volver a contactar con sus antiguos amigos, y dejó su carrera del patinaje de la peor forma posible.

Pero la satisfacción interna era sumamente jugosa y con ello se daba por satisfecho.

\- ¡Idiota!-

Reacciono ante esa palabra y busco al responsable. Sin embargo, había tanta gente que era imposible reconocerlo.

Tal vez era para alguien más o sólo escuché algo que no.- lo dijo para sus adentros, mientras continuaba su caminata.

\- Dime Yuuri, si ya no vas a regresar al patinaje. ¿Que te tiene atado a esta ciudad? - Se sentaron en un banca con vista al parque. Mientras cada uno se refrescaba con una bebida a lo lejos podían ver niños jugando

\- Sinceramente, no lo se... al principio crei que era su recuerdo, este fue el lugar donde creció, la ciudad que vio como Yuri Plisetsky florecía, pero a la vez vio como se marchito.

Creo que lo único que me detenía era él. Sentía que seguir aquí me permitiría poder volver a verlo.

Probablemente regrese a Japón. Me gustaría ayudar a mi familia en el onsen pero dudo que me dejen. Podría ir con Yuuko y trabajar junto a ella o con Minako. Ellas siempre tienen un plan.- se quedó pensando, mientras continua observando a los niños.

\- ¿No dejarás el patinaje?

\- Por supuesto que no, era lo que más amábamos los dos. Fue lo que nos unió a pesar de todo. Tu mismo lo dijiste, no debo olvidar todo lo que viví con él.

\- Vaya, solo estuve aquí una semana y mi amigo cambio totalmente. Creo que cuando deje el patinaje seré consejero o psicólogo- dijo eso con gran orgullo.

\- ¡Dime Phichit! Ese día de la calle en verdad parecía que me quería matar. Quiero decir, tu no lo viste.

\- ¡Ohh vamos Yuuri!, ya tenías un gran progreso. Qué rayos pasa ahora.

\- No nada, yo solo quiero. Quiero saber si no me volví loco.

\- Ya te lo dije, nadie cruzó la calle, el semáforo estaba en rojo. Tú fuiste el único que te quisiste aventar a los autos.

\- Si pero, del otro lado de la calle. No habia nadie. No viste si volteó algún conocido.

\- El único conocido era mi amigo que se estaba aventando. No vi a nadie más. Ahora me dirás por qué la pregunta.

\- Se que te parecerá estúpido. Pero... siento que alguien me vigila, puede que sea solo paranoias mías. Pero tengo esa sensación de que Yuri está en esta ciudad y me observa desde lo lejos.

\- Yo digo que perdiste un tornillo. Seguir aquí te envenena el pensamiento. No me imagino como estarías si fueras a tus entrenamientos. Probablemente estarías pe.. - Phichit enmudeció, mientras Yuuri lo observó dudoso.

\- ¿A que te refieres?.-

\- A nada Yuuri, nada de que preocuparse.-

\- Phichit, es mejor que hables. Como que "estarías peor". - el chico pensó durante un rato.- ahora que recuerdo el primer día que nos vimos dijiste que no venías a darme reproches ni acusaciones. ¿que rayos esta pasando?

\- Yo...

\- ¡Habla!.- su mirada esa de impaciencia y furia. Phichit no tenía salvación. Debía hablar.

\- Yo, yo vine a Rusia solo para protegerte y apoyarte. Después de que Celestino me contó sobre tus ausencias con Yakov pense que era por las constantes peleas y rumores que se andaban expandiendo.-

\- Que rumores.-

\- De que... Vik-tor y tu eran ...amantes y ustedes planearon todo para matarlo.- tartamudeo por cada palabra pronunciada, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. - Pero estoy seguro que Yuuri no sería capaz de algo así, amabas tanto a tu ruso que se me hace..

\- Es verdad.

\- ¡Eeeh!, ¿A qué te refieres?

-Que todo lo que dicen es verdad. Víktor y yo éramos amantes desde hace más de medio año. Yuri un día se enteró de todo, tomo la motocicleta de Otabek y choco a propósito.-

Hubo un momento de silencio. El moreno intentaba procesar cada una de las palabras dichas.

\- No te creo. No te creo para nada. Tú lo amabas, me lo acabas de decir ¡tu lo amas! Por qué diablos serle infiel, si tan felices eran que mierda te hizo querer engañarlo. Lo siento Yuuri pero eso no te creo. Acaso, acaso Viktor te obligo, ¿te amenazó? ¿algún chantaje?

Algún secreto que no querías revelar y la única forma de salvarte era teniendo sexo con él.

\- No, no fue ningún chantaje ni nada de eso. Los dos aceptamos tener una aventura. Los dos pusimos de nuestra parte.

\- Y ¿por qué? Por qué traicionar la confianza y amor de Yuri.

Yuuri le dio una bella y pacífica sonrisa. Cuyo ojos a su vez mostraban dolor y arrepentimiento.

\- Creo que nunca lo sabré.-

Phichit suspiro, ver que su mejor amigo había hecho algo de ese estilo no le cambia en la cabeza. Sentía que todo era una vil broma. Qué había algo más escondido en esa relación.

\- Eso explica por qué JJ le dio una paliza a Viktor.

\- ¡¿Que hizo, qué?!

\- Fue hace casi dos semanas. JJ vino a Rusia y fue hasta Yakov, nadie sabe con que motivó. Lo único que se supo fue que se les encontró peleando en los vestidores. Aunque el tonto no pensó bien las cosas, tuvieron que operarle la nariz de urgencia. Deberías verlo ahorita.-

\- ¡Aaah! Con que eso hizo...

\- Si, todos sabían que tenía un gran odio hacia a ti. Pero ¿Viktor?.¡Puff!Ahora todo tiene sentido.

\- Él estaba enamorado de Yuri, no es así.- Phichit solo asintió.

Él hubiera dado su vida para salvarlo.

Las calles se encontraban cada vez más solas, algunos faroles de luz estaban encendidos para los pocos trausentes. Yuuri seguía en aquel solitario parque dislumbrando hacia la nada. Su amigo se había ido y no tenía ganas de regresar a su casa. Posiblemente sus miedo volvieran en cuanto pisara su hogar. Aunque ya no sentía ganas de llorar, su mente seguía procesando todo con calma.

-Tal vez solo deba huir lejos y descansar.-

Se levantó y comenzó a vagar por el frío parque, cuando a lo lejos contempló una pequeña pista de hielo. Decidido se acercó al encargado y pago por un alquiler.

Una vez que ingreso a la pista de sentía diferente. Como si caminara sobre un lodazal que le impidiera avanzar.

Le costaba patinar, era extraño pero no podía hacerlo sentía que si cometía un error caería a un precipicio del que nunca saldría.

Ven conmigo, Yuuri.

\- ¡No!, Se agarró de la barra con cuidado mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio.- No iré a ningún lado. Yo continuaré

Me vas abandonar.

\- jamás, jamás haría eso. Sólo que es momento de que continúe con mi vida. Es comento de seguir, perdoname amor. Sabes que debo hacerlo.-

Pasaron largas horas en la pista. No sabía bien cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero le valía totalmente. La pista se encontraba vacía a excepción de él. Lo cual le agradaba podía moverse de un lado a otro, dio algunos giros, podía sentir la libertad y el aire fresco probó con un doble axel. Lo había logrado, estaba tan feliz, aún amaba patinar. Continúo con un triple lutz seguido de un triple toe loop.

\- No lo haces nada mal, cerdo-

Yuuri se detuvo en seco. Miro a los alrededores hasta que pudo verlo. Un chico de cabello rubio, no muy alto y sudadera del equipo ruso lo veía desde una de las esquinas. Katsuki se aterrorizó ante la mirada de él. Debía estar loco.

Soltó una risa mientras temblaba.- ¡Es en serio! Cuántas veces tendre que sufrir estás alucinaciones. Ya dije una y mil veces, no eres real. Ya no estás aquí, ya basta.

\- Tsk, eres tan dramático.

\- CÁ-LLA-TE, cállate y largarte de una vez. - siguió dando giros sobre si, sin embargo aquella figura no se iba. Al contrario lo veía detenidamente soltando una pequeña risa.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo irme aún. No hasta que pueda hablar contigo.

¡Yuuri!


	8. Imaging crazy

-No quiero caer, no debo caer.-

Es algo que me repetía de vez en cuando. Su sombra me perseguía, su bendita, no, su maldita sombra me acechaba a cada segundo. A cada lugar que iba el recuerdo de lo que vivimos o pudimos llegar a vivir me destruía poco a poco.

Pero no sé en qué momento no solo fue su recuerdo, sino él quien me perseguía. Primero su voz cuyas palabras de aliento me hacían salir adelante, o eso crei hasta que sentía como me derrumbaba más.

Después fue su figura, lo veía caminar entre la gente. Como alma en pena buscando qué hacer, a dónde ir, seguirlo era una opción. Una opción que me llevaría a la misma muerte.

-Debo continuar, es por mí bien.-

Pero como diablos puedo hacerlo. Solo me estoy engañando, creyendo que lo superare y viviré feliz, que toda culpa y pecado sería absuelto y podría iniciar de cero. Qué tan iluso soy, el mundo me detesta. El mundo quiere que reconozca la inmundicia de humano qué soy.

-¡Yuuri!

-¡Basta!, Ya por favor, ya no quiero verte. Por qué cuando estoy listo para seguir adelante apareces. Por qué no puedo continuar con mi vida.- Katsuki cayó de rodillas al hielo mientras una furia y pesar lo sucumbía - que no lo ves, duele, ¡tu recuerdo me duele! Me daña y me destruye. Me consume a cada paso.

Ya no quiero sufrir, así que déjame continuar.

\- ¿Quieres olvidar todo?.- contesto el chico desde la barda.- Estás seguro de que quieres olvidarte de Yuri.

-Qui- quiero, estoy seguro de que quiero.-

\- Cobarde.-

-No, no lo soy. Es que no lo entiendes lo amo, lo amo tanto pero no quiero perderme en la locura. No quiero caer a ese precipicio del cual nunca saldré.- Allí estaban de nuevo las lágrimas de autocompasión y miedo.

-Ni siquiera por volverlo a ver.-

Yuuri continuo llorando. No sabía que responder.

-¡Puff! Está bien... si es así como son las cosas, entonces... esto es un adiós Yuuri.-

Adiós para siempre.- El chico se dio media vuelta y perdió poco a poco en la oscuridad.

Escucho sus pasos, ese es el sonido de un caminar. Es el sonido de él alejándose de nuevo. De nuevo lo estoy dejando escapar, de nuevo te esfumas mientras que yo como un cobarde te veo partir.

Pero...

Perder el todo, lo que soy y lo que fui...solo por ti. Sólo por tenerte una vez más en mis brazos, por estar a tú lado un día más y poder reír como lo hacíamos antes. Perder todo solo para poder tenerte a ti.

Yuuri soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción, su última hilo de cordura se había esfumado con el viento.

-Si, haría eso y más solo por tí.-

Quiero sentir tus labios, que tomes mi cuerpo y digas que soy tuyo. Quiero que no te vayas de mi lado nunca más.

Yo no soy nada sin ti, no valgo nada si no te tengo a mi lado. Solo soy un jarrón vacío, un cuerpo sin alma que espera hasta ser destruido.

-Solo vivo para ti.-

Así que llévame contigo al infierno y jamás me vuelvas a soltar. Déjame sentir tu cuerpo una vez mas unido al mío. Caeré a la lujuria y la locura las veces que sean necesarias solo por vivir un día más contigo. No sabes cuánto muero por tenerte de nuevo. No sabes cuánto te deseo.

Salió de la pista y devolvió los patines lo más rápido que pudo. Si la persona que vió era real aún tendría que estar allí. Aún podría alcanzarlo.

-No te vayas de mi.-

No dejaba de sentir ese deseo en su interior su corazón palpitaba hasta el punto de sentir como se quemaba por dentro. Sus sentidos se había alterado, su juicio ya no estaba, nada de lo que fue o fingió ser existía.

-No me faltes nunca.-

El estar sin ti es más doloroso, el no verte más conmigo me hundiría en depresión, a donde tú vayas yo te seguiré.

Por qué sin ti sería un escoria, un montón de células que no dan forma a nada. Un montículo de porquería.

Su respiración ya no le permitía continuar, camino por todo el pasillo por donde vio al chico sin embargo jamás dio con él.

-No me dejes, no ahora que estoy listo para solo estar contigo, para ser solo tuyo.-

Siguió caminando con calma, no se retractaba de nada a pesar de sentir que acaba de vender su alma. Podía sentir el placer y la gloria de la felicidad, la libertad había llegado nuevamente.

-Lo siento Phichit. Pero esto es más satisfactorio. La locura y desesperación se fundieron dentro de mí.

Perdón.

Fue entonces que lo vió. Se encontraba de frente a una fuente. Mientras veía con calma el correr del agua siendo iluminado por un par de luces. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan feliz.

-Estas seguro, estás seguro de que dejaras tu vida solo por él.

No, no es momento de que regrese ese estúpido juicio, esa estúpida voz que solo me hace huir y me hizo perderte. Hoy yo, yo...

-Eres muy lento.- le dijo el chico.- creí que tardarías menos en retractarte y seguirme, soy algo iluso al imaginar que valía tanto como para dejarás todo.

Tsk pensé y espere demasiado de alguien al que todo le teme.

\- Yo...

Yuuri se quedó callado. Algo no le agradaba, algo no estaba bien. Y no, no era su juicio intentando surgir. Era aquel chico, algo dentro de ese rubio no le gustaba.

Lo contempló detalladamente, tenía la estatura con la que Yuuri lo conoció hace 7 años, con una complexión delgada, pequeño y voz algo infantil. Alguien que pasaba por la adolescencia.

Seguía teniendo ese cabello rubio, pero no era el rubio que recordaba. Era un poco más opaco.

La forma de su espalda no era la misma, esa pose cuando está quieto no era a la que recordaba.

Estaría loco, ciego y desesperado. Pero ese no era Yuri.

-Y bien, estás listo para dejarlo todo solo por...

-¿Quién eres tú?.-

-¿Disculpa?.-

-No voy a repetirlo una vez más. ¿Qui-én, e-res TÚ?.- lo dijo con un tono de despreció. Generando que el rubio solo soltará una carcajada.

-Él tenía razón, parecerás lento, tímido y estúpido en cualquier cosa que hagas. Pero eres astuto y muy perspicaz. Eres muy listo, cerdo.-

-Solo contesta maldita sea, ¿quién eres tú? y ¿cómo sabes nuestros nombres?- su paciencia había muerto.- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?, ¿qué quieres?

\- No te parecen demasiado preguntas. Ya ni recuerdo cuál era la primera .-

\- ¿Porqué te pareces tanto a él?, Y peor aún, ¿porqué no volteas y me dejas verme tú cara?, ¡veme a la cara maldito! - Se había percatado de ello. Siempre que se encontraban era de espaldas, jamás había visto el rostro de ese desconocido.

-Bien cerdo, quería decir esto de otro modo. Pero creo que contigo no se puede.- Se giró, generando que Yuuri sintiera un fuerte escalofrío.

Esa mirada, si alguien la viera estaría seguro de que todo mundo la reconocería. Era la misma que él expresaba.

No había error, esos ojos capaces de exponer la mas leve sensación. Ya sea de felicidad o dolor. Esa mirada siempre decía que sentía su mente y corazón.

Sólo había algo más, algo que le demostraba que ese chico frente a él no era Yuri Plisetsky. Algo que lo hacía temblar pues generaba un fuerte escalofrío y miedo. Era aquel tono carmesí. Una iris con un color que le recordaba al dolor y al fluir de la sangre. Un rojo tan intenso que podía enamorar pero al mismo tiempo hacer retroceder.

-Tienes razón. Yo no soy la persona que buscas y tanto deseas.-

\- Mi nombre es Aleksëi Plisetsky. Soy el hijo de Larissa Wüthrich y Yuri Plisetsky.


	9. Drive

Era una fría tarde de invierno. Pero eso no les importaba demasiado. El aire en la ciudad podía generar un escalofrío y alguno que otra persona se quejaba por lo mismo. Sin embargo ellos solo podía sentir un inmenso calor recorrer su cuerpo.

En aquel cuarto se podía sentir un aire húmedo y cálido. Una habitación oscura donde alguna que otra prenda se veía a la distancia. Era un cálido invierno. Un excitante invierno.

-Mmmg.. sí, sigue así.- gemía de placer, mientras su querido amante jugaba con su entrada.- ¡Vamos!...mmmg aaahg.. yo se que puedes meter otro.

Su amante correspondió ingresando un tercer dedo en su ya dilata entrada. Podía degustar el placer que le daba. Lo excitaba demasiado, amaba escuchar como demandaba por más.

-Dime, quieres que continúe así o estás listo.- Lo dijo tan cerca de su oído causándole un leve escalofrío.

-Qui-ero.. yo quiero sen-tir-loo...¡Aaag!.- Su espalda arqueo cuando sintió como aquellos juguetones dedos salía de su entrada.

-Repitelo.-Se encontraban frente a frente. Ambas miradas de lujuria se contemplaron durando un momento. El mayor le dio un beso en su mejilla derecha, para luego morder su labio inferior.

El menor solo guardo silencio, su excitación era tanta que le impedía tomar aire suficiente. - Vamos... yo sé que quieres decirlo. Anda dime ¿qué quieres que haga ahora?

\- Quiero...que lo hagas. Qui-ero qu-e te hundas en mi.- Aquellas palabras expresaban sus ansias. Ya no podía controlar su libido. Necesitaba que lo penetraran.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.- Lo tomó de la cintura, mientras levantaba sus piernas, pudo ver un bello sonrojo mientras hacia aquel movimiento. Su amante estaba listo y deseoso.

Pero su lado sádico le impedía penetrarlo, quería escuchar sus reclamos y suplicas, le encantaba la idea de verlo rogar. Saboreaba con la vista el verlo exigente y deseoso de tenerlo dentro.

-¡Solo hazlo!, ¡ahgg! hazme tuyo una vez más.- Yuuri no dejaba de suplicar mientras que él solo tomaba su miembro jugando con penetrarlo.

-Sabes que quiero, o te lo debo repetir.-

-¡Agggr! Vamos Viktor follame como nunca. Soy todo tuyo.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó el mayor, de una sola estocada lo penetró, pudo sentir las paredes de su amante presionar su miembro. No sabía que era más excitante si aquel movimiento o sus palabras antes dichas.

Comenzó un vaivén el cual se fue acelerando ante los reclamos del chico. Yuuri no podía evitar gemir. Sentía que el orgasmo estaba por llegar.

Sintió su miembro ser masturbado lo que llevo aumentar su excitación. Amaba aquel acto, disfrutaba ser tocado de esa forma.

-Si Víktor, ¡siii!, Aaahggn.. continua así ¡mmgg!...

Viktor despertó, sintió pánico al ver que su pareja no estaba a su lado. Lo busco con la mirada hasta que escucho el abrir de una puerta.

-Ahh, ya despertaste. Te iba a dejar una nota no quería molestar tu sueño.

-¿Porque no me despertaste?

-Ya te lo dije, no me parecía correcto. Yuuri lo vio mientras se colocaba su reloj de mano.- ¿Qué sucede?.

-¿Porqué te vas tan pronto?

-Te lo dije en la mañana. Es el cumpleaños del abuelo Nikolai y Yuri quiere que vayamos a Moscú a festejarlo.

-Si, eso ya lo sé.- enmudeció mientras una cara de total depresión salia a flote.

-¡aahgg! Viktor no empecemos con esto. No voy hacer caso a tus berrinches. Sabes que tengo que tomar el expreso en una hora, sino llegó a tiempo Yuri se enojara.

-Pues que se enojé. Él tiene la culpa por dejarte aquí e irse antes.

\- Se fue antes por qué yo se lo pedí, todo para poder venir a tu departamento. Le dije que se adelantara mientras yo continuaba ensayando la rutina, ese fue mi torpe pretexto.

-Pues ya está, dile qué se soltó una tormenta de nieve y que los trenes fueron interrumpidos. Inventale otro pretexto.

-Como quieres que diga eso sí él va ver el tren llegar y sin mi abordo. Es capaz de regresar en camión, auto o hasta bicicleta solo para poder festejar todos juntos.- Yuuri se peinaba mientras veía como el ánimo de Viktor iba de mal en peor.

\- ¿Tú quieres ir?

\- Ehh.

\- Que si tú quieres ir a ese viaje.- Se podía notar un dolor en cada palabra.

\- Si, si quiero. Quiero estar con ellos cenando en familia. Quiero convivir con ellos.

-Pero...

-No hay pero. Es la verdad, Yura y yo planeamos este día y no voy a arruinarlo. No quiero arruinarle su felicidad.-

Sintió un odio profundo al escuchar ese nombre. Detestaba la forma tan cercana y linda con la que lo mencionaba. Por qué no podía decirle Yurio como antes. Por qué tenía que usar un tono especial y cariñoso siempre que fuera él. ¿porqué ese idiota podía tenerlo siempre a su lado?

-Sabes lo que estás haciendo en este momento. Acabas de tener sexo con su más cercano amigo y conocido de la infancia. Mientras dices que no quieres arruinar su felicidad. Eso es tan estúpido e hipócrita.

\- No, tu no eres su amigo más cercano. Ese es Otabek, y hasta donde se no he tenido sexo con él. Así que deja los dramas y chantajes. Me tengo que ir. - Viktor se levantó en cuento vio que se acercaba a la puerta.

-No vayas, solo está vez no lo sigas. Quédate conmigo, solo conmigo. - Sus ojos mostraban un leve brillo, al parecer unas lágrimas quería surgir.

-Ya te lo dije, no le voy a fallar. No lo dejaré.- se soltó de su agarre

Entiende, lo nuestro es solo algo carnal, nada sentimental. Podrás tener mi cuerpo un par de veces. Pero el dueño de toda mi vida es, y siempre será Yuri Plisetsky.

Se escucho el portazo de la puerta y poco después una segunda puerta en ser cerrada. Víktor se quedó observando a la nada hasta finalmente soltar un suspiro.

\- Pero no creo que Yuri quiere compartirte toda la vida.

Llevaba media hora intentando ese loe toop triple. Su paciencia se estaba agotando, el gran patinador de Rusia. Quien impuso tantos récords mundiales y se llevó miles de suspiros en cada presentación, no podía realizar un simple y insignificante salto. No podía repetir ni una sola vez alguna de sus tantas y famosas rutinas.

Se estaba estresando y odiando por lo patético que podía lucir. Pero no se iba a rendir.

-¿Porqué lo haces?.- Una pelirroja delgada y hermosa lo contemplaba desde la barda con suma atención.

-Que no es obvio. No puedo realizar mi salto,así que no voy a descansar hasta lograrlo.-

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Viktor. Dime ¿porqué lo haces?-

-No se a que te refieres Mila y no me molestes más, que no ves que trato de practicar.-

-Lo único que veo es a un idiota que usa el patinaje como un pretexto para salir de la realidad.- Lo dijo con un tono despectivo- Y al parecer el día de hoy no le está funcionando su táctica.

-¡Te dije que te largaras!.-

-Eso solo reafirma mi idea. Así que.. quieres contarme algo o sólo te lo guardarás como todos estos meses.-

Viktor se acercó al borde de la barda y observo con calma la furia y seguridad que transmitían los ojos carmesí de la chica.-

-No te irás hasta que hable no es así.

-Puedo irme y ver cómo intentas realizar tu salto o ser una persona humilde y acercarme a escuchar el dolor de tu corazón. ¿tú decide? -

\- Vaya que "simpática" y "generosa" puedes llegar a ser.-

-Todo sea por el corazón de mis amigos.- bufó.- entonces, ¿qué sucede contigo?

-No lo sé. A lo mejor no dormí bien y eso me impide concentrarme.-

-No dormiste bien hoy, o desde hace como tres meses.-

-No dormí bien ayer. ¿Contenta?

-Viktor por qué no solo lo admites. A este paso el único que se hace daño eres tú. ¿Qué te cuesta admitir que te duele su muerte?-

\- Tsk tu de que diantres me hablas.- contempló la cara de seriedad de la chica- Es que en serio no entiendo por qué siempre tienen que meterlo a él. Por qué para todo es "Yurio aquí, Yurio allá".

\- Por que para ti él lo fue todo.-

-Disculpa, creo que te confundes de Yuri.

-No, no me confundo. Todo mundo lo sabe Viktor, tu veías a Yuri como tú hermano menor, aquel al cual enseñar y proteger. Tu misión de la vida, o por lo menos lo que te dabas entender era ver el bien y cuidado de Yuri.

Todos creímos eso hasta que empezaste a tener una relación con Katsuki. Fue en ese momento donde descubrimos que el amor y los celos pueden ser muy crueles. Arruinando tan bella amistad. Aquel lazo que los unía con fervor murió entre cada encuentro que tenían ustedes dos.

-¿Qué se siente acosarte con la pareja de tú más grande amigo, tú hermano?

-Satisfacción. Eso se siente.- Mila soltó una carcajada algo sarcástica.

-Tal vez creas que engañas a otros. Actuando como un hombre firme que no tiene equivocaciones, ni pecados. Qué no se arrepiente de nada. Pero a mí no lo haces, tu mirada y el modo en el que patinas me demuestran lo contrario.

Así que porque no dejas de jugar al chico malo y me dices lo que en verdad hay en tu corazón.

-Y como para que lo hago. Si al parecer la gran Mila Babicheva lo sabe todo. Solita dedujo no se qué tanta sarta de idioteces.

Por qué no mejor solo actuamos como que todo lo que dices es verdad.

\- Y lo es.- El silencio cayó en los dos, al parecer la charla no se llegaría a nada.-

-No lo veía como mi hermano menor. Era mi hermano menor. Lo vi patinar desde joven, desobedeciendo a Yakov, tratando de alcanzarme, de demostrarme que el valía y era capaz de muchas cosas. Pero yo ya lo sabía, conocía tu potencial, estaba feliz por sus logros. Era feliz al ver que solo pudo crecer y llegar aún más allá.

-Pero.

-Pero el problema fue enamorarnos de la misma persona. Me dolía verlo detrás de Yuuri. Aunque al mismo tiempo sentía una gran satisfacción, mi lado competitivo me decía que debía mostrarle que yo podía ser mejor en todo lo que quisiera y demandará.

-Pero Yuuri jamás te amo de esa forma.

-Si, me di cuenta tiempo después. Sólo me engañe, él jamás sintió algo por mí. Podía verlo cuando se sonrojaba ante las palabras de Yurio. Creí que le tenía miedo, pero era mentira. Tenía vergüenza de dirigirse a él. Todo un tonto enamorado.

-¿En serio querías destruir todo eso?

-No, no quería...o bueno no sé si quería. Estaba feliz de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Pero a la vez tenía celos. Yo también quería ser visto de esa forma, yo también quería que Yuuri me amará. No sé por qué, si yo no lo amaba tan pasional como Yurio.

Pero quería su atención a toda costa.

Y una vez que lo obtuve me sentí tan orgulloso y a la vez tan idiota. Amo a Yurio y quería su felicidad como todo buen amigo. Pero quería que por lo menos una última vez viera que yo le ganaba.

¡aahh! Se sentía tan bien que Yuuri por un momento me volteara a ver. Me amará a mi y nada más que a mí.

Viktor volvió a callar. Mila solo suspiro, era el momento para que lo sacara todo. Sólo debía sentirse seguro.

-Te sientes culpable.-

-Creo que basta y sobra decirlo. Yo soy el causante de todo esto. Destruí aquella flor mucho antes de germinar. Mate todas sus esperanzas. Mismas que tanto admire de él.

-Te vi ese día en el funeral. Cuando te acercaste le dijiste "lo siento".-

\- No, le dije otra cosa. Algo que acordé conmigo mismo y es la razón por la que hago esto.

Le dije que lo cuidaría que nadie se vengaría o sentiría rencor por Yuuri. Nadie lo lastimaría ni tacharía de idiota. De infiel. Le haría creer a todo el mundo que Viktor Nikiforov es el único culpable de todo esto. Los engañaría diciendo que obligue a Yuuri.

No afectaría más su vida. Al contrario daría la mía con tal de salvarlo y cuidarlo. Vería por él y solamente él. Por el amor que le tuve a Yuri y el aprecio hacia Yuuri. Nadie jamás lo volvería acusar.

Mila lo contempló, ahora entendía porque siempre el chico actuaba de idiota y grosero. Una actitud de arrogante y orgulloso por saber que esta muerto cuya verdad era otra.

Aunque le doliera, lo golpearán, le costará la vida, su orgullo y todo mundo lo odiará. Cuidaría de Yuuri hasta el final. Y mostraría que ellos dos solo fueron las víctimas .

-Bien, creo que deberías intentar ese salto de nuevo. La pista y tu ahora son confidentes. Yo nunca converse contigo, ni siquiera me interesan tus problemas grandísimo idiota.-Dijo eso mientras despeinada su plateado cabello.

-Gracias.-

-Si, ajam.- -Mila partía de vuelta a los vestidores. Viktor suspiro y se dirigió al centro de la pista.

Te lo prometo- Fue lo que dijo antes de salir de aquel funeral.

Sonrío por un momento. Había logrado su salto.


	10. Mada minu sekai he

No lo soportó más, se rió, soltaba carcajadas cual loco. En su risa se podía percibir dolor y sarcasmo. Como una risa de odio, si lo ponemos simple.

-Debo ser el tipo más estúpido del mundo. No, estúpido se queda corto, soy un inútil e ingenuo. Como pude creer que estaba vivo.

¡Por favor! los muertos no reviven, no reencarnan. -suspiro- no pueden volver a nuestro mundo.

En que momento creí que eras tú. Cuando dejé mi raciocinio, mi vida y todo lo que era solo por esto. Si que soy ingenuo -sonrió mientras los nervios florecían en él.

-Que quieres decir, cerdo inútil.

-¡Deja de decirme cerdo, maldito farsante!

-¡Tsk yo no soy ningún farsante! Ya te dije que Yuri es mi padre.

-¡Puff! Y quieres que te crea eso. Dime niño que edad tienes ¿15?, ¿Tal vez unos 16? Yuri murió de 22 años. Aún siendo joven. Si hacemos cuentas es imposible que tenga un hijo. Además quien esa tal Larissa. Jamás había escuchado de ella.

-Larissa es mi madre, idiota de pacotilla.- Contestó el chico, sin embargo Yuuri lo ignoro.

-Ahora resulta que tiene un hijo abandonado y peor aún que lo tuvo siendo un niño. ¿Acaso quieres que me haga cargo de ti?.- volvió a reírse, se sentía tan patético por seguir allí.

-No, no quiero. Y deja de actuar como un estúpido. Entiendo y sé plenamente que el Yuri de esta línea del tiempo, murió hace meses.

Es por eso que estoy aquí, por lo que vine hacia ti.

-Ajam. Lo siento niño, pero no puedo seguir platicando contigo. - Yuuri se disponía a marcharse- Ya perdí mucho tiempo. Vete a tu casa a descansar, deja de hacer cosplay de Yuri Plisetsky, consigue amigos y come mucho para que crezcas.

-Tu, grandísimo idiota.- lo había hecho enojar. Se acercó a Yuuri para tomarlo de la playera.- Eres un... un...aggrr solo escúchame maldita sea. Por una vez escúchame. Se qué decirte todo esto te costará pues eres medio lento y poco listo. Pero algo estoy seguro si vienes conmigo podrás volver a verlo. Podrás tener a Yuri de nuevo en tus brazos.

Sólo escúchame. Por favor.

No podía creer lo que me decía, como se atrevía actuar y acercarse como cualquier conocido. La furia dentro de mí era insoportable, podía sentir como me hervía la sangre, mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba a cada segundo. Mientras mi odio por aquel niño aumentaba. No continuaría soportando los estúpidos juegos de este chiquillo.

-Aléjate de mi-

Lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas posibles causando que el chico se golpeara y cayera en la fuente. Se preocupó al escuchar el ruido sordo del agua.- Sabes, sabes lo que has logrado mocoso. Quién diablos te dijo que era divertido jugar con las esperanzas ajenas. Por tu culpa estuve a nada de dejarlo todo. Por tu culpa sucumbí ante mis más bajos instintos.

-Tsk de que te quejas, tú ya no tenías nada. Yuri era lo único que te mantenía con vida. - El chico se levanto de la fuente, Yuuri podía notar cómo tambaleaba, sin tomarle importancia.

Eres un maldito cobarde. Culpando a otros de las respuestas que das, así fue con Viktor y tú infidelidad. Que acaso no veías las idioteces que hacías. Por qué te gusta culpar a los demás... ¿Porqué el culpable siempre tiene que ser otro y no tú..

Yuuri se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, aquel niño sabía más de la cuenta. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando observo como se derrumbaba lentamente.

-Hey, ¡¡niño...!!

No lo odies mi niño. Si lo hubieras conocido entenderías...

Despertó exaltado y asustado al observar el lugar. Era una recámara sencilla a su derecha se encontraba una ventana cuyas cortinas estaban cerradas, debajo de esta había un pequeño escritorio con algunas cosas encima. La cama se ubicaba en la esquina izquierda y viendo de frente se encontraba un armario no muy alto. Le era difícil poder distinguir más allá de esos objetos pues la penumbra se hacía presente. Divisó una luz a lo lejos. Cruzando la puerta había alguien, dudando sobre que hacer se levantó.

Se encaminó y con miedo giro la perilla, hasta que lo vió sentada en el comedor acompañado solamente por una taza.

-Hey.- Yuuri se sobresalto para luego voltear a verlo.

-Yo... yo l-o siento. Lo siento mucho no debí empujarte tan fuerte...es que mi coraje y..

-Tranquilo no pasa nada.- Lo interrumpió al notar su cara de preocupación.- Mejor cuéntame qué pasó.

Yuuri le pidió que se acercara. Aún no le tenía suficiente confianza, pero debía ser amable. Después de todo el chico se había lastimado por su culpa.

\- Verás después de empujarte caíste al agua...

-Eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a por qué estamos en este departamento.-

\- Te desmayaste. No se muy bien que pasó pero de un momento a otro perdiste el conocimiento. Me espanté cuando un hilo de sangre salía por tu nariz. Quería llevarte al hospital pero recordé que no sabía nada de ti. Y nadie me creería si decia el nombre de tus padres. Así que opte por traerte a mi casa.

-¡ahhh!.- Dudo un poco sobre que decir. - Gracias y también gracias por no llevarme al hospital.-

Katsuki solo asintió. No sabía cómo actuar, algo en él lo llamaba. Tal vez si se había vuelto loco y le creyó todo lo que dijo horas atrás. O era su comportamiento tan similar a Yuri lo que estaba afectando sus ideas. Negó con la cabeza, debía conversar con él y sacar toda la información posible.

-Dime te gustaría comer algo. ¿tomar una taza de leche? ¿Llamar a tus "padres", abuelo, algún familiar?

-¡pfff! Ahora eres amable conmigo. Después de decirme farsante.-

-Bueno yo...

-No te preocupes no tengo nadie a quien llamar. Mi abuelo murió hace tiempo y mis padres...-suspiro- Mejor dame algo de comer. -sonrió de forma tan calidad haciendo que Yuuri recordara a su amado.

-Muy bien.- Se levanto y comenzó a sacar cosas del refrigerador.- Espero que te guste el omellet.

Yuuri observaba con felicidad las expresiones del chico. Había puesto una cara de total alegría ante el primer bocado. Generando que el mayor se relajará

-Vaya Yuuri tus platillos son exquisitos. Ojalá algún día prepares de tu rico katsudon solo para mí.-

-¿Como sabes que se cocinar katsudon?

-Mi padre me lo dijo muchas veces.

-Tu padre. Te refieres a Yuri.- Ale asintió mientras se acababa el vaso con leche.

-Me contaba muchas cosas de ti. Lo llorón que eras, la forma de patinar tan delicada y perfecta. El como siempre arruinas todo, pero al mismo tiempo sabias solucionarlo.¡ahh! Me contó tus pasatiempos, y esa cualidad de engordar al primer bocado de katsudon- lo miro directa a los ojos. - Me hablaba de ti como si fueras un superhéroe.

Yuuri desvió la mirada. - Sigues sin créeme. No es así. Sigues creyendo que soy un niño loco que quería disfrazarse de Yuri. Pero descuida, no te culpo. Con los otros fue igual.

-A qué te refieres con los otros.-

-Olvidalo. No prestes atención a nada de lo que diga. Si es posible me voy hoy mismo, no quiero ser una molestia. -

-No- Yuuri lo tomo de la muñeca.- Tú dijiste que podías hacerme volver a sus brazos. Así que habla.

Ale sonrió.- Veamos la cuestión aquí es cuánto lo de que te cuente me creerás- posó un dedo sobre sus labios mientras dudaba.-

Dime Yuuri. ¿Crees en los viajes por el tiempo?

-¿viajar al pasado?.-

-Si, ir a otra época. Por ejemplo a conocer los dinosaurios. -soltó una risa- pero sabes los viajes en el tiempo no solo consiste en ir y venir en tu misma línea. Inclusive puedes brincar a otras líneas. Como si fueras por un agujero de gusano y llegarás otro universo, otro lugar donde tú existes.

-Universos paralelos- Yuuri se quedó callado mientras su mente divago a cierta conversación.

-Exacto.-

-Yo creo, creo que es solo ciencia ficción. Como es posible ir a un mundo en el que tú existes. Peor aún como sabes que hay otras líneas del tiempo.

-Vaya eres muy astuto o mejor dicho un aguafiestas. Pero es cierto, antes se creía que era necesario ir a una velocidad más rápida que la misma luz para poder cruzar un agujero de gusano o para retroceder en el tiempo.

Aunque es más fácil de lo que aparenta.

-No entiendo a qué quieres llegar.-

-Vamos cerdo piensa un poco. ¿Para que llevar tu cuerpo a un lugar donde tú ya existes? no es necesario otra criatura igual a ti. Sólo necesitas hacer que su mente viaje hacia el tú de esa época

-Aun así. ¿Como diablos le haces para que la mente viaje? ¿qué pasaría con mi yo de esta época?

\- Dejarías de existir. Una vez que cruzas a otra línea del tiempo. Inminentemente tu dejas de existir en la pasada. Pero si retrocedes en el tiempo es más sencillo, solo el futuro se debe reformular.

Yuuri lo dudo un poco. Pero la seguridad del chico le daba entender que cualquier duda que tuviera él la resolvería.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Aleksëi Plisetsky no existe en este mundo. ¿Como diablos le hiciste para cruzar si solo lo hace tu mente?

\- Te podría explicar cómo llegué aquí y quien soy. Pero si no me crees ni lo más sencillo, mucho menos creerás lo demás.-

El silencio volvió. Yuuri seguía meditando cada palabra.- No te entiendo. Dices que la gente puede viajar al pasado o a otras líneas del tiempo. Pero sin llevar su cuerpo, ¿y tú quieres qué...?.-

-Yo, yo no quiero nada. Yo te estoy dando la oportunidad de volver en el tiempo y remediar todo.-

-Quieres decir que regrese en el tiempo e impida que se suicide.-

-Si, pero todavía podrías solucionar más allá de ello.

La mira de Katsuki cambio, sus pupilas se dilataron ante la emoción de lo que le habían dicho. Tal vez solo se encontraba fatigado, desesperado o aquellas palabras hipnóticas había colado muy dentro de su mente. Pues se sentía feliz. Feliz de escuchar una posible esperanza. Una ridícula e inimaginable pizca de esperanza.

-Ahora Yuuri. Dile a este poderoso ángel que cayo del cielo debido a tus plegarias y lloriqueos. ¿Estas listo para sacrificar todo solo por él?

Sus miradas chocaron. Fuego y determinación se podía observar en ambas.

-Si.-

Aleksëi soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Lo había logrado.

Si lo hubieras conocido

-Ahora necesito me que me digas todo.

...lo entenderías

\- ¿Qué todo?

Abuelo, ahora lo entiendo

\- Desde tu infidelidad hasta su muerte.

...él lo amaba.

Ufff creí que hablar de espacio tiempo era más fácil


	11. 11 Believe

Era cerca del mediodía cuando los dos se dispusieron a salir, su caminata era lenta y simultánea, ambos se dirigían rumbo a la estación de San Petersburgo. Curiosamente no había un ambiente tenso, al contrario, parecía de total confianza.

-Sigo pensando que es mala idea. -

\- De que hablas. Si tú siempre ibas a patinar a ese lugar.

-Lo sé, pero hace mucho que no voy. Y tengo miedo de que Yakov me vea y me regañe.

\- Es obvio que te verá. Y es más obvio aún que te golpeara. Hasta donde se tiene un carácter de los mil demonios. - Volteó a ver al castaño. Se había tensado al pensar lo que el ruso le diría o peor aún que pretexto le pondría para decir que iba a ese lugar.

-Vamos no te pongas nervioso. Verás que alegraras a todos con tu presencia. Les harás creer que ya superaste su muerte. Qué mejor que engañar al enemigo.

\- Yo, yo mejor digo que regresemos a al departamento y allí te sigo contando todo. -

\- ¡Que no! -

Yuuri exhaló profundo estaba lo doble de cansado. En menos de 24 horas había pasado tantas cosas que le costaba creerlo. Se sorprendió al ver un mensaje de su amigo anunciando que se había llegado sano y salvo, aunque Celestino se encargaría de matarlo por su larga ausencia.

Fue entonces que recordó todo. En un día había dicho que olvidaría a Yuri y continuaría con su vida. Pero horas después ese mismo día le dijo a un tipo desconocido que accedía el dejar todo para ir a buscarlo e impedir su muerte.

\- Que ridículo. -

-Si eres un ridículo. - contesto el rubio quien se encontraba a su derecha. - Cómo pudiste olvidar un boleto para mí. Sé que no crees en mi existencia, pero al menos tratarme como si fuera algo.

Los dos entraron a los andenes y esperaban pacientes para abordar. Una vez dentro nunca se dijeron nada. Cada quien se hundió en sus pensamientos.

-Todo comenzó cuando preparaban mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Viktor había contactado con varios conocidos anunciando que mi fiesta sería en un hotel ubicado por las afueras de San Petersburgo. Yura no estaba creí que él tonto había olvidó mi cumpleaños y huyó a buscar un regalo para mí. La verdad era que fue hasta el aeropuerto por mi familia y amigos de Hasetsu, también había ido a recoger a su abuelo desde Moscú pues tenía miedo de que le pasara algo.

Aquel día Víktor llegó a mi casa. Su plan era llevarme al hotel donde estaban todos evitando sospechas. Cuando lo vi y me felicitó me sentí muy alegre. El despertar y no ver a Yuri me dolió como no tienes idea y al escuchar que él venía desde sus prácticas solo para felicitarme me conforto demasiado.

Platicamos un rato sobre qué haría ese día. A pesar de que Viktor sabía el paradero de Yuri. Actuó como si nada diciendo que era un mal novio y que si yo fuera su pareja me daría todo lo que fuera necesario para hacerme feliz. - Yuuri suspiro, contarlo solo le dolía más, le recordaba que era todo un perro.

-Así que te dejaste seducir por esas palabras y terminaste acosándote con él. -

-No, bueno... bueno sí. Él tiempo atrás me decía ese tipo de cosas y siempre lograba que mi corazón se acelerara. Sabía que la mayoría era juego o su forma especial de cuidarme. Pero yo aun así sentía leves sonrojos. Ese día, no pude evitar sentirme más especial de lo normal.

Lo termine besando.

Un beso con culpa, la cual disminuía entre más se intensificaba aquel acto. De allí pasamos a mi habitación. Jamás nos detuvimos. Ni lo dudamos, los dos accedimos a tener sexo en aquella cama.

-Aquella cama donde todas las noches Yuri y tu dormían abrazados. - Yuuri solo agachó la cabeza. - me das asco, como es posible que no te retractaras.

-No lo sé. Yo solo lo disfruté y me sentí tan bien. Mi egoísmo era feliz por saber que mientras él estaba en quien sabe dónde, yo me encontraba en los brazos de alguien que me amaba.

Aleksëi golpeó la mesa. Se había enfurecido por lo que dijo. - Yurio también te amaba. Como mierda no te sentiste mal al saber el motivo de su ausencia. Fuiste capaz de continuar con ese engaño sin importarte su amor. -

-Por supuesto que sentí culpa al saber dónde había estado. Pero... pero ya no podía impedir lo que habíamos hecho. Llegamos a la fiesta y sin decirnos una sola palabra los dos quedamos en que sería un secreto. Un secreto que nos gustaría repetir más de una vez.

\- Maldito cerdo. Y todavía hablando contigo como si nada. Ahora entiendo él por qué se mató. Como mierda puedes vivir sin ningún remordimiento.

\- Por supuesto que tengo remordimientos. Hasta la fecha me sigo condenado por no detenerme ni una sola vez. Tantos encuentros que tuvimos y todos y cada uno los hacía con felicidad. Me embriagaba la dicha de poder serle infiel.

\- Jamás quisiste detenerte, no es así. - Yuuri asintió. - Ya no lo entiendo. Tú juras amarlo y que él era tu todo, pero al mismo tiempo aseguras que cuando lo engañabas sentías una alegría inmensa. ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? ¿A dónde querías llegar? sabías que era un camino espinoso, o uno salía herido o los tres acababan mal. Curiosamente fue eso último lo que pasó.

\- Me di cuenta de mi error en marzo. Abrí mis ojos cuando él me dio una última sonrisa antes de despedirse de mí. Nunca supe desde cuándo lo sabía, solo me dijo que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Después de eso vi como todo se derrumbó.

La casa que teníamos decidimos venderla y repartirnos el dinero. Tiempo después me enteré que jamás fue a recoger su parte de la venta, todas y cada una de las cosas que habíamos logrado juntos él jamás volvió a tocarlas o tan siquiera acercarse.

Nunca supe a donde se mudó. Viktor lo llegó a ver alguna vez en las prácticas de patinaje, pues había cambiado su horario para no chocar conmigo. Se había encargado de esfumarse.

\- Y nunca quisiste hablar con él. -

\- No, nunca. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que me dijera mis verdades. No quería ver nuevamente esa cara de coraje y decepción. Así que solo accedí a cada una de sus demandas y así él y yo nos separamos.

\- Aleksëi, es la siguiente parada. - el rubio solo asintió mientras veía a su alrededor. Si estaban viajando hasta la pista de hielo era por qué se lo había rogado hasta el cansancio. Quería conocer aquel lugar y conocer a todos desde lejos.

Caminaron un leve tramo hasta llegar a la entrada. Yuuri hablo con la recepcionista la cual lo reconoció inmediatamente y le sonrió argumentando que hacía bien en volver.

Una vez dentro las emociones de los dos eran completamente diferentes. Un chico se alegraba de por fin conocer ese lugar y sonreía al ver a los pocos patinadores. El aire frío le daba un escalofrío de éxtasis. El otro chico por su parte tenía miedo, ver aquel lugar le recordaba tantas cosas, que solo quería salir corriendo y vomitar. Seguía sin entender por qué accedió a su demanda.

\- Yuuri. - los dos voltearon ante ese llamado. - Yuuri volviste.

\- Ho-la. Hola Viktor.- Nikiforov no soporto las ganas y corrió abrazarlo. Abrazo que no fue correspondió. - Me alegra tanto verte por aquí. No sabes qué gusto nos da saber que ya estás mejor.

Un tercer chico soltó una risa sarcástica. - Te lo dije. -

-Yuuri ¿quién es? y por qué se parece a...

-Da eso es fácil tontito. Soy Aleks..- Yuuri le tapó la boca inmediatamente.

-Se Aleksëi Plickovich un niño que conocí por mi casa. Le gusta mucho el patinaje y me dijo que si podía enseñarle este lugar. - intento tragarse todo el nerviosismo.

-Quita tus manos de mi boca, cerdo.

\- ¿cerdo? - cuestionó Víktor.

-Es un apodo muy curioso, verdad. No sé de donde lo saco. - sonrió evitando ser más obvio de lo que ya era.

-Y dime Nikiforov ¿qué es lo que quieres?- se lo cuestiono un joven chico con aire de desaprobación- Como por qué te acercas muy lindo y amistoso. Según entiendo tú ya eres cosa del pasado.

\- Disculpa niño. - Viktor posó sus ojos en él. Esa forma de hablar tan despectiva y ruda, además de su ropa, era una viva imagen de cierto rubio. - Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada. No te conozco lo suficiente como para que trates de esa forma.

-Yo trato a la gente como se ve viene en gana. Más si se trata de ratas apestosas como tú.

\- Ya es suficiente. Ale adelántate a la pista. Yo hablaré con él. - Ale puso una cara de total desprecio, no tuvo de otra más que acatar.

-Solo te diré algo Nikiforov. No vuelvas a meter tus narices donde no. Cumple tu promesa. - él chico acabo caminando rumbo a la pista dejándolo a solos a los ex-amantes.

\- ¿Me vas a decir la verdad o te quedarás callado nuevamente?

-No sé de qué hablas Viktor.

\- Yuuri por favor, no me salgas con esas estupideces. Ese chiquillo es una viva imagen de Yurio. ¿De dónde es? ¿qué es lo que en realidad quiere?

\- No tengo idea Viktor.

\- Yuuri deja de fingir. Se tratan como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

\- ¡Que ya te dije que no se! No sé de donde sea, donde vive, qué hace de su vida, no sé nada de él. Sólo que era amigo de Yuri y que él sabe dónde está.

Viktor se burló de Yuuri ante ese comentario. - Por favor hasta yo sé dónde está, tres metros bajo tierra a las afueras de Moscú.

\- Él dijo que me llevaría verlo.

\- No me digas que le creíste esas estupideces. Yuuri te creía ingenuo, pero no a tal grado. Como un niño de 15 años va ser amigo de Yurio y llevarte a verlo. Escúchate solo un momento, es absurdo.

\- Lo sé. Pero me dio algo que desde hace tiempo necesitaba. "Esperanza". Así que - inhaló todo el aire posible- ¡YO LE CREO!

Víktor continúo regañando su comportamiento infantil. Sin embargo, Yuuri no daba su brazo a torcer, había tomado la decidido de creerle. Finalmente se encaminaron a la pista discutiendo.

Observaron al chico parado en una esquina, sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal. Su mundo solo se centraba en el patinaje de cierta pelirroja. Ignoro completamente su alrededor hasta que Viktor lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Hey chiquillo.! - Este reaccionó y al verlos parpadeo y agachó la cabeza unos segundos.

¿Estaba llorando? - Se dijo Yuuri a si mismo

\- ¿Qué quieres Viktor? -

\- ¿Con que mierda de palabras te metiste en la mente de Yuuri?

\- Ehh. Yo no le dije nada malo. Sólo que iríamos a ver a Yuri.

\- Si sabes que está muerto no. Como diablos lo vas a llevar con él. Lo harás drogarse, hipnosis. ¡¿qué mierda le harás?!

\- En primer lugar, no me grites anciano, no tienes derecho de tratarme así y en segundo lugar que te importa. Yuuri acepto dar su vida por él. Así que te vale totalmente lo que vaya hacer.

\- Por supuesto que me importa enano. Tú mismo lo dijiste cumple tus promesas. Y es justo lo que estoy haciendo.

\- Oohh claro que no Viktor Nikiforov. Tu promesa era cuidar y proteger a Yuuri Katsuki hasta tu muerte. Yo lo único que vi fue que te culpaste de todo actuando en tu papel de tipo malo y lo abandonaste.

Si en verdad lo hubieras cuidado. Por qué seguía llorando día con día, atormentando su existencia y sintiéndose como una cucaracha. Por qué aceptaste verlo una última vez y luego jamás lo buscaste.

En lugar de cuidarlo. Lo dejaste a la deriva. - Aleksëi tomo a Yuuri de las manos. - Ahora dime nos dejarás en paz sino para retirarnos.

\- No lo toques.

\- Nos vas a dejar ¿sí o no?

\- ¡Te dije que no lo tocaras! - el grito de Viktor género que todos voltearan. Yuuri se espantó ante la posible aparición de Yakov. -

\- Viktor déjalo ya. Yo acepté y no me pienso retractar. Quiero volver con mi Yura. - se acercó para darle un último abrazo. - No puedes amarrar el agua, Viktor.

No puedes impedir que mi cuerpo y mente busque estar solo con él. Los dos cometimos estupideces al aceptar está infidelidad, pero aún podemos recuperar nuestras vidas.

Confía en mí. Volveremos ser felices

\- Pero yo...-

\- Nada de pero Viktor. Esto es un adiós para siempre.-

Yuuri salió con calma de la pista mientras que Aleksëi veía con recelo al ruso. No le gustaba verlo destrozado. Entendía totalmente su actitud y aceptaba que no fue la mejor idea que tomó. Pero le había permitió sobrellevar el dolor.

\- No hay nada más que se pueda hacer- lo dijo para sí.

Caminaron de regreso a la estación. Nadie decía nada y al mismo tiempo no había nada de qué hablar. Aleksëi sonreía tranquilo, el motivo de ir a la pista era para corroborar si Yuuri estaba cien por ciento seguro de su decisión. En caso de que el japonés se arrepintiera a la mera hora o Viktor lo hiciera dudar, entendería que no tendría sentido continuar con el plan.

Aunque todo iba completamente bien. Ya solo faltaba una cosa en su lista.

Llegaron a los andenes esperando abordar el tren. - Sabes Yuuri. Hay algo que se me olvido decirte. - Yuuri se encontraba enfrente, dándole la espalda. - Para volver a verlo tienes que hacer lo mismo que él.

\- A qué te refieres con lo mis...-

Todo había pasado tan rápido. Sin embargo, para él fue como ir en cámara lenta. Unas manos lo empujado hacia las vías. Una vez que cayó volteó hacia el culpable.

\- A-le. -

Su cara de satisfacción me lo decía todo. Caí en sus palabras.

Lo último que recuerdo fue una luz a lo lejos seguido de un cálido líquido cayendo por mi cuerpo.

つづく


	12. Rolling days

Despertó en medio de una jaqueca insoportable, todo le daba vueltas como si sufriera un estado de resaca. Abrió los ojos con calma y contempló una tenue luz proveniente de la ventana. Por el brillo que irradiaba eran cerca de las 7 de la madrugada.

Hubiese preferido dormir un poco más, no se sentía con ganas para levantarse y comenzar su día, su cuerpo entero se sentía adolorido.

Cerro sus ojos y exhaló un momento, necesitaba comprender que había pasado minutos antes. Sólo tenía un recuerdo en mente. El recuerdo de un chico de cabellera rubia y sonrisa infantil.

-Igual a mi Yurio.- dijo para sí.

No podía rememorar más. Aquella imagen surrealista era lo único que tenía. El recuerdo de un cuerpo con complexión delgada cuyo rostro y voz no existían para su mente

Intento ir a hecho más antigüos, recordó su paseo con Phichit pero no entendía por qué había venido a Rusia. - Tal vez quería pasar un rato a mi lado y huir de Celestino.

Era extraño su mente viajaba por tantas cosas, algunas lo hacían dudar si eran solo vagos sueños o en verdad lo vivió.

Se esforzó por reconocer cuando y como conoció a ese rubio de actitud extraña pues parecía ser la clave de esta amnesia. Pero entre más trataba de pensar su cabeza dolía más.

-¿Quién diablos eras? ¿qué necesitabas?.- procesaba la situación, mientras llevaba su mano derecha a la cabeza, fue entonces que se percató de una pulsera plateada en su mano.- ¿ehh? Desde cuando tengo esto. ¿Qué será?- un ruido de afuera lo interrumpió.

Su mente fue obligada a reconocer su entorno, unos segundos bastaron para sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba dando pasó al miedo, todo le decía que debía huir e investigar. Pero ¿investigar qué cosa? Aquel cuarto lo recordaba perfectamente. Era su casa o mejor dicho ¿su antigua casa?

Era confuso su subconsciente y razocinio disputaban por tener el dominio del cuerpo, parecía que peleaba con otra persona. Alguien que pensaba diferente y cuya versión del mundo era plana y sin sentido. Sin motivo de vivir.

\- Es como si estuviera muerto -.

Fue en el momento que vio la puerta cuando recordó algo más; un sombrío y decadente departamento en el cual vivía solo y lloraba.

-¿Qué hacia ahí?, ¿Por quién lloraba?.-

Su corazón pálpito se sentía vivir entre sueños y realidades. Aunque ¿como saber cuál es cuál?.

Se levantó con temor de su cama, seguía contemplando aquella puerta de caoba no sabia que hacer, era como vivir atrapado. Dudoso de su alrededor y de su propia existencia. Dudoso de tan siquiera estar vivo.

-¿Este es mi hogar o era mi hogar?, ¿qué hago aquí...

-Hey cerdo, cuanto más vas a seguir dormido.- Yuri entró en el cuarto con calma mientras su mano derecha sostenía una toalla cuyo función radicaba en secar su cabello.

Mirada verde-azul y café se cruzaron. Aquellos milisegundos generaron tantas emociones. Yuri se sentía inseguro ante la mirada de su amado. Katsuki transmitía una especie de alegría y dolor, como si su sola presencia lo alegrará y al mismo tiempo lo lastimará . Sus ojos no brillaban, parecían unas perlas negras cuyas emociones yace en lo más profundo, igual al mar muerto.

Comenzó a ver cómo gruesas lágrimas salían. Yuuri no podía explicarlo pero todo su cuerpo se relajo ante la presencia del rubio, su instinto venció sobre la duda generando que corriera a sus brazos. Buscaba consuelo, necesitaba alguien que lo protegiera, y Yuri, su amado Yuri era él único y capaz de lograrlo.

Costaba explicar la situación. No era el dolor lo que hacía surgir esas lágrimas, sino la felicidad misma, el éxtasis de verlo a su lado. Como si un ángel bajará del cielo y le permitiera acceder de nuevo al paraíso. Le permitiera sentir lo que era la gloria misma.

Yuuri sollozaba con amargura, haciendo que algunos quejidos salieran a la luz. Yura no entendía que pasaba, tenía una expresión de total espanto.

-Yuri. Yu-riii...¿eres tú Yu-ri? En verdad es mi Yurio, mi Yura.- lloraba en su pecho, una sensación de dolor y alegría lo invadía segundo a segundo.

\- Si -. Respondió atónito

Con movimientos torpes y dudosos correspondió su abrazo, sus manos se colocaron lentamente sobre su cintura mientras dejaba que su pareja se refugiara en su cuerpo. No le gustaba su manera de llorar, su pecho le dolía cada vez que decía su nombre con tanto pesar.

-No llores cerdito. Soy yo, tu Yura.

Lo estrecho más en sus brazos mientras Katsuki asentía y no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre junto algunos balbuceos. - Ya no llores más, aquí estoy, no me he ido a ninguna parte.

-Es-tás seguro...

\- Por supuesto que si.. no me iré a ningún lado ni hoy, ni nunca.- levanto el rostro ajeno con calma con ayuda de su pulgar quitó unas finas lágrimas. Se acercó lentamente hasta generar que sus frentes chocarán. - ¡puff! quería darte un beso pero toda tu cara está llena de lágrimas. Qué asco, mejor no.

-Yu-ri- Katsuki lloro más al escucharlo y verlo tan cerca- Al fin estamos juntos

-Tsk de que me hablas, llevamos más de dos años juntos. Hablas como si me hubiera desaparecido

\- ¡Porque así fue, la vida te hizo alejarme de ti. No quiero que eso vuelvan pasar, no me dejes, ¡nunca te vayas!

Yuri comenzó acariciar su cabello.-

Deja de confundir tus sueños depresivos con la realidad. Yo no me he ido a ningún lado.- Uso la toalla para secar sus lágrimas.- Anda deja de llorar. Mejor ve a bañarte, tenemos práctica hoy.

-Si, espera qué acabas de decir.

-Que tenemos que ir a la pista de patinaje-

-No, no. No quiero ir Yakov me...- Dudo su respuesta.

-¿Te?

\- Me... Me importa un comino. Quiero estar solo contigo. No ir a ningún lado más que a tus brazos.

-Vaya que tenemos aquí el cerdito despertó necesitado de mi presencia.

-Si. Así es, desperté necesitado de ti. De tu aroma, besos y abrazos. Así que solo por hoy no salgamos de la casa. Huyamos de nuestros deberes por un momento.

\- La ofertando es tentadora pero- tomo su mentón para darle un cálido beso- Mi Yuuri no es un chico malo y desobediente, ese es mi papel. Así que ve alistarte. - El mayor solo asintió mientras un leve sonrojo lo acosaba.

Salió de la bañera dirigiéndose al retrete, daba arcadas intentando vomitar el asco que sentía era insoportable. Todo había surgido momentos antes, al sentir la calidez del agua. Su mente viajo al olor y recuerdos de la sangre, de su sangre.

Su felicidad se estaba disipando cada vez más, y ahora un temor quería florecer. El miedo de comprender que pasaba aquí lo sometía a cada instante.

Se levantó con pesar, si en verdad quería saber todo debía indagar en todos los rincones del mundo.

Tenía que hablar con los demás.

Llego con Yuri quien al verlo reconsidero la propuesta de no salir, su chico se veía demacrado, con ojos rojos y llorosos. Sin embargo se rindió en cuanto él otro opuso resistencia usando sus palabras antes dichas de "responsabilidad" y "trabajo".

El desayuno y viaje transcurrió con calma. Se tomaban de la mano en cada oportunidad, mientras que Yuri no dejaba de darle pequeñas nuestras de afectó. Tenía un miedo total por ver lo desorientado que estaba su pareja. Actuaba como si no supiera en que mundo vive y confundía hechos.

Yuuri por su parte se sentia en un sueño del cual suplicaba jamás salir. Cada acaricia, suave tacto y mirada tierna lo hacía sentirse especial.

Una vez en la pista la dulce pareja se separó. Plisetsky le explicó al anciano ruso la situación de su cerdito, le pidió que tuviera un poco más de consideración solo por el día de hoy. Este dudo por unos minutos pero al ver su cara de preocupación y mirada decaída comprendió que solo quedaba acceder.

Yuuri se sentía tranquilo una vez que se deslizó sobre el hielo, al parecer todo se encontraba bien en su cuerpo, podía moverse como siempre lo hacía. Levanto las manos durante un doble axel, recordando aquella pulsera planteada cuyo color ahora mostraba un tono azulado. Su mente jugaba en creer que aquel accesorio era una representación de sus emociones, sin embargo lo dejo pasar.

Repaso el plan con calma mientras visualizaba a Viktor en dirección a los vestidores, en todo el día evitaba acercarse él por miedo de ser cuestionado y descubierto antes de tiempo.

Respiró profundo mientras recordó sus diálogos, salió de la pista sin antes recordar girar en busca de su rubio. Lo vio a lo lejos siendo regañado por Yakov.

\- Bien, así no me seguirá.- dijo para sí.

Los nervios lo comían lentamente y no comprendía ese motivó, una vez dentro dudo, si esto no salía como lo había analizado podría comprometerme la situación. Era momento de ser valiente.

-Yuuri, creí que estabas enojado conmigo.- Katsuki salió de sus pensamientos y contempló a cierto conocido cerca de la máquina expendedora.

\- Aaahhh...hola Viktor. Lo siento, es que... hoy no fue un día de muchos ánimos.- sus nervios le ganaban, no debía seguir así. Debía seguir el plan.

\- Escuché por parte de Yakov que no andabas bien. ¿Dime, como te sientes ahorita? ¿mejor?

\- Pues... algo así, aún tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable.- se acercó al mayor, al parecer todo iba bien.

\- Algo me dice que no has dormido lo suficiente. ¿tienes problemas con Yuri?

-No, no, para nada. Todo va de maravilla entre nosotros, ya sabes el sigue siendo tan lindo y amable. Es más, tanto se preocupo por mi estado de salud que quería faltar el día de hoy a...

Se escucho el crujir de una lata. Yuuri se tenso cuando Viktor la tiro en el basurero, había tocado un tema que no. ¿había dicho de más?

\- Mi lindo cerdito, sabes que no me gusta cuando dices eso. ¿Acaso amas hacerme entrar en celos? .- se acercó con furia, aquel azul celeste pacífico se transformó por una mirada completamente diferente.- O ¿te excita el hecho de maltratar me?

\- ehhh ¿a que te refieres Viktor? Yo solo dije la verdad. No sé a qué estás jugando.

\- La verdad .- lo tomo de los hombros.- la verdad es otra y tu lo sabes muy bien.

Y, no estamos jugando o ¿tal vez si? Tu que opinas Katsuki Yuuri.- sus sentidos fueron alterados ante esas palabras, sus pies no respondían mientras que el rubor de sus mejillas proseguía

Sintió el suave toque de una lengua por su labio inferior, la cual ingresó con calma en su boca. Cerró los ojos sintiendo lentamente aquel pasional beso.

¿estás listo para dar tu vida por él?

Su corazón dolió al momento de sentir un leve contacto entre sus lenguas. Una leve repulsión lo azotaba. Su cuerpo quería responder y empujarlo lo más lejos posible.

Debía huir, huir aquellos cálidos abrazos que siempre esperan por su regresó.

Ir con él.

Fue entonces que recobro la memoria. Recordó el nombre de aquel chico de mirada carmesí y sonrisa tierna. Aquel pequeño trato que hicieron y que al parecer si había cumplido. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, volvía a ser un estúpido.

Vivía el sueño perfecto, la proyección que tanto anhelo y suplico a los dioses, la había conseguido después de tanto sufrir. Solo que como lo imagino el tiempo era limitado, el bello ángel que lo rescató y cumplió sus deseos, ahora bajaba para recordarle lo patético que era.

-Aleksëi te di mi vida solo por este momento.

Sólo para volver a cometer el mismo error.


	13. Starlight kiss

Su plan era fácil eso pensó al inicio, una táctica de tan pocos pasos y cuyas variantes podría controlar no podría salirse de control.

Estaba preparado hasta para lo imposible.

Pero ya sabes, Yuuri puede ser muy confiado o muy estúpido, demasiado estúpido diría yo, es tan fácil leer sus expresiones, que va hacer, que le duele, que planea.

No cuesta nada entenderlo pero si cuesta hacerlo recapacitar. Podría estar hundiéndose el barco en pleno mar abierto y el diría que exista una salvación. Buscaría por todos los medios un bote o un remo que le permitiera llegar a tierra firme y una vez en aquella orilla se levantaría tranquilo solo para decirte "casi no lo logramos" mientras mostraba una espléndida sonrisa.

Si, así es Yuuri el libro abierto que todo mundo ya ha leído y hasta memorizado, pero hoy, ese Yuuri cambió, por un momento parecía otra persona alguien que sabía cómo actuar y fingir.

Alguien que sabía lo que venía o por lo menos parecía estar seguro de sí mismo.

Lo seguí con la mirada todo el tiempo posible, actuaba normal aunque algo nervioso. Dudaba en algunos momentos pero seguía siendo optimista.

-Volvió a ser el mismo.- eso pensé mientras seguía con mi rutina.

\- ¡YURI! Cuantas veces debo decirte que ese salto no. Llevas todo el día ignorándome.

\- No molestes, se lo que hago.

\- Chiquillo pedante. Deja de hacerte el listo y ven aquí.-

Aquí vamos de nuevo. Siendo regañado por pasarme todo el día viendo el trasero de mi pareja, ¿qué tiene de malo? Es mi inspiración diaria. Nadie puede reclamarme.

Sus reproches seguían y seguían que no note cuando se ausentó, mi cuerpo fue estremecido por un fuerte escalofrío, ni él ni Viktor estaban a la vista. Habían sido devorados por la tierra.

\- Otra vez -. Suspiré con dolor

Debería dejarlo así y fingir que no me doy cuenta, volver a la pista y esperar paciente a que salgan los dos de quién sabe dónde o buscarlos hasta cansarme y finalmente aparezcan diciéndome "todo el tiempo estuvimos aquí "

La furia estaba haciendo a un lado mi poco raciocinio, porque se había desaparecido con él, hoy no estaba bien se veía desorientado y cansado. Hoy él parecía que sufría y necesitaba de mi, solo de mi.

Hoy parecía que de nuevo me amabas.

No pude contener más la rabieta y celos de mi corazón. Patine decidido rumbo los vestidores.

Entre más me acercaba a la orilla mi corazón sufría ¿qué tal sino estaban ahí?, ¿qué tal si se escondieron en otro lugar? En uno que jamás descubriré y probablemente todos los demás ya saben.

Salí de la pista y camine sobre el pasillo que me dirigía a los casilleros, la taquicardia era tan alta que podía ser escuchada en ese sombrío lugar. Parecía el eco de docenas de tambores, todos sumergidos en un pequeño lugar.

Siento que camino y que no llego, siento mis pies pesados. Debo ser valiente y buscarlos. Sé que no estaba pasando nada malo, sé que no veré algo que no quiero ver. Sé que no sufriré.

\- Déjate de tonterías Viktor.- escuche su voz a lo lejos. Algo estaba pasando

No me tomes como si tuviéramos esa clase de confianza. Aléjate de mi.

Llegue y contemple a Yuuri llorando mientras le gritaba en su cara al vejete, este por su parte se encontraba sobándose el pecho probablemente lo golpeó. Eso saco una sonrisa en mi.

\- ¡Yuuuuri!Deja de hacerte el adolorido y orate porque no te sale. Sabes muy bien que al final accederás y te arrepentirás de no tener...

\- El único que se arrepentirá de seguir hablando serás tú Nikiforov. - interferi, no sé porque pero no quería escuchar esas palabras. No quería que dijera lo que ya se.

-¡Yuri! - giro a verme, su cara palidecía mientras corría a mi -. Yuri

Y ahí estaba de nuevo llorando y diciendo mi nombre como si llevara tiempo en no hacerlo. Lo acerque más a mi pecho en signo de posesión Viktor solo guardo silencio.

\- Vas a decir algo más inútil o puedo llevarme a ¡mi pareja! A un lugar menos bullicioso.

\- Haz lo que quieras me da igual. Yuuri y yo luego discutiremos esto.

\- Tú y él no tienen nada que discutir. Así que la charla queda por finalizada. - sentí sus brazos tomar mi cintura y presionarla.

\- Eso es algo que Yuuri y yo decidiremos.

\- ¡aahhh pues qué crees!Las parejas suelen discutir las cosas juntos y los dos hemos llegado a la misma conclusión. Ya no tienen nada de que hablar así que deja de jodernos y sigue en tu mundo.

Levante el rostro de Yuuri quien mostraba una cara de dolor y remordimiento. Veía esos ojos cuyo brillo murió y me preguntaba a la vez su porqué.

\- Dile a Yakov que nos vemos después -. Camine rumbo a mi casillero.

\- Yo no tengo que dar explicaciones y mucho menos pasar recados -. Dijo Viktor con furia mientras regresaba a la pista-. Así como te gusta meterte en pláticas que no te incumben deberías hacerle caso a tus propias obligaciones.

Ardía de coraje ante su respuesta sin embargo no quería pelear más, mi interés era Yuuri en este momento. Lo senté en la banca mientras él seguía con la cabeza agachada, su cuerpo daba pequeños espasmos al parecer de haber llorado.

Dude sobre cómo debía actuar pero entendí que no era momento para ese tipo de cosas. Lo abrace con fervor, quería darle entender que no se preocupara, que estaría seguro en mis brazos.

Hundió su cabeza en mi cuello mientras lloraba aún más.

\- lo siento.

\- ¿De que hablas Yuuri? Yo soy el que debería decir eso por no poder llegar antes. No sé que te dijo ese idiota pero no se la perdonaré tan fácil- Yuuri solo negó.

\- Lo siento tanto Yuri. En verdad lo siento -. Me miró a los ojos, sus lágrimas eran gruesas y sinceras era su corazón el que hablaba.

Lo tome de las mejillas y lentamente me acerqué. Él parecía dudoso si besarme o no.

No otra vez, no rechaces mi beso, no me hagas creer lo que no quiero.

Lentamente nuestros labios se unieron, podía sentir ese cálido contacto. Era un beso diferente sabía a culpa, el arrepentimiento surgía a cada segundo, entre cada movimiento podía saborearlo.

No quería detenerme, deseaba sentir más de ese arrepentimiento y a la vez más de ese cálido amor. Volvía a sentir ese adictivo amor

Algo que creí muerto tiempo atrás y que había olvidado después de tanto sufrir volvía a poseer, volvia tenerte en mis brazos.

Quise aumentar la intensidad de ese beso así que abrí mi boca permitiendo que nuestras lenguas se unieran, lleve mi mano izquierda a sus suaves cabellos, podía oler aquel dulce perfume combinado con su aroma. La exquisitez misma. Mi mano derecha seguía presionando su espalda.

Sus manos se fueron abriendo paso rodeando mi cuerpo, él también lo sentía. También experimentaba la misma calidez y felicidad. Seguimos así por momentos hasta que el aire nos hizo falta.

Nos separamos solo para volvernos a ver. Su mirada había cambiado nuevamente.

\- Te amo, Yuri -. Esa frase, aquellas cinco letras habían vuelto a salir de él

Esta vez eran sinceras. Era una declaración de amor sincero y puro que elevó mi rubor y mi corazón volvió a latir con intensidad. Se acercó a mi pecho mientras la vergüenza se hacía frente, me ponía nervioso al pensar que también podía escucharlo.

\- Yo también te amo, Yuuri -.

Los dos salimos de la pista sin dar aviso a nadie. No quería decir mis motivos de huida y que Yakov me regañara por mi mal comportamiento.

\- Debimos quedarnos en casa como dijiste-.Exprese, Yuuri solo enmudeció mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

\- Pero ahora podemos huir.

\- Claro que si cerdito bonito. Huyamos del mundo.-

Nuestras manos se unieron mientras nuestros pies se dirigían hacia aquel mundo desconocido.


	14. In the room

La suave sensación de sus labios me encendía poco a poco, el fuego que emanaba de nosotros era imposible de apagar, no podíamos soportarlo, queríamos más.

Entramos a la casa ignorando todo a nuestro alrededor, nuestros labios batallaban por querer probar más, mientras nuestros pies tropezaban con cada cosa.

\- Joder -. Dijo en un momento de aire

\- ¿Qué paso? - el chico contempló su pareja moverse a un lado del sillón.

\- Nada cerdo, es solo que estos muebles estorban.

\- Eso te pasa por... - no le dio tiempo de continuar volvió a besarlo con la intensidad de antes.

-Shhh, quiero escuchar gemidos no regaños.-

Lo llevo con calma hasta la cama dejando que cayera lentamente sobre ella. Yuuri solo se dejaba controlar por aquellas manos, quería recordar cada roce, aquel que había perdido tiempo atrás, y vivió meses añorando con volver a sentirlo. Buscaba con desesperación el volver a ser poseido, que Yuri volviera marcarlo de su propiedad.

Sólo y únicamente de él.

Yurio mantenía el dominio de aquellos juguetones labios, levanto la playera de su pareja para comenzar un nuevo caminó de besos por todo su cuello y hombros.

-Mmmmgh.! Yuri -.

\- Ese es mi cerdito -. Lo dijo tan cerca de su oído que no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Era imposible contener sus gemidos, él sabía perfectamente como excitarlo, lo dominaba repartiendo pequeñas mordidas por todo su cuello, besos fugaces por su rostro y caricias suaves por su abdomen.

Yurio sentía un dolor en su miembro, su excitación aumentaba cada vez que escuchaba aquellos dulces jadeos acompañados por balbuceos de su nombre, quería ser lento y disfrutar con calma pero el placer era demasiado lo cegaba completamente.

Tomo las manos de Yuuri para guiarlas hacia su ropa, este entendió el mensaje y comenzó a despojalar mientras realizaba torpes y y suaves toques.

\- Espera Yuri, no crees que vamos muy rápido.

\- Mejor aún, así podemos repetir.-

Esas cuatro palabras surtieron efecto como un afrodisíaco. Se limitó a sentir como bajaba por su pecho hacia sus pezones.

\- Yu- ri aaah aghh -.

Era el momento de que su lengua jugará así que comenzó a saborear a aquellos rosados botones, se movía alrededor de ellos, daba minúsculas mordidas, mientras sus sentidos estaban atentos a los súplicas de su amado.

Yuuri intento incorporar a su pareja. Era el momento de hacer algo por su erecto miembro, pero solo obtuvo un forcejeó.

\- Lo siento, pero hoy no Yuuri. Hoy yo soy quien manda.

Prosiguió tocando aquel plano y bien formador abdomen, su mano derecha bajo lentamente hasta la cremallera ajena.Una vez libre, se limitó a tocar sobre la prenda, podía sentir lo duro de su sexo palpitando ante aquel inofensivo acto.

\- Eso aghhh es tram-pa -. Bajo sus manos acariciando con pasión la espalda de Yuri.

\- Que te dije cerdito, hoy yo mando. Levanta las manos y no hagas nada más o tendré que amarrarte.

Katsuki sintió el calor de sus mejillas ante la imagen de ser amarrado y déjalo a la merced de aquel rubio.

\- ¡ahh!¿con que quieres intentarlo?, cerdo lascivo -

La excitación de Yurio se triplicó al ver cómo su pareja no denegaba la idea. Sin embargo al final el roce de sus manos sé detuvo destruyendo la posibilidad de un juego travieso .

\- Que buen chico.-

Continúo acariciando su miembro, la idea de masturbarse juntos le parecía tentadora pero tenía mejores planes en mente. Algunos que llevarían a la locura a su pequeño cerdito.

Bajo su ropa interior permitiendo poder tocarlo con mayor libertad, Yuuri se mordía el labio inferior hasta el punto de sangrar no quería gemir más pero los espasmos de su cuerpo no se detenían.

\- ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que hago?.- tocó su miembro desde el glande hasta sus testículos todo con una tranquilidad, mientras sus ojos se posaban en los de su amante.

\- Cla-ro que no ¡mmghh!-

-Entonces porque no te escucho gemir, vamos mi amor. Quiero escucharte.

\- Eres un sad.. ¡aaah!.-

Yuri continuo masturbando con mayor rapidez, podía ver como salía un leve líquido de el.

\- Tal vez quieras sentir otra clase de toque. No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo.

Yuuri no entendía sus palabras, la cordura había muerto y la lujuria le decía que solo quería algo. Qué lo penetrara sin piedad.

No pudo más y soltó un gemido tan alto que sintió como resonó por toda la habitación, bajo la vista para observar como su amado rubio lamía lentamente su pene.

Inconsciente de sus actos movió su cadera, no podía soportarlo el cálido y húmedo interior de Yuri lo tentaba. Continúo con los movimientos, la tentación de penetrar su boca lo hacía gemir de placer y felicidad mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva brotaba de su boca.

\- Si, si, sigue así Yuri ¡aaahhgg!

Se corrió en su boca sin la menor vergüenza, no podía ver imagen más linda que su rubio sonrojado ante tal acto.

\- Vaya creo que ya te divertirse mucho. Es momento de que yo igual lo haga ¿no te parece?

Puso sobre la boca de Yuuri dos dedos esperando que usará su lengua en ellos. Una vez húmedos abrió paso nuevamente sobre las piernas de su pareja.

\- Tienes un entrada tan linda.- Lo decía mientras daba delicados besos por toda su pierna.

\- Yu- ri no digas..- quería negarse ante sus comentarios pero sintió la intromisión de sus dedos.

Movía su mano simulando que lo penetraba, ansioso por querer prepararlo cuándo antes, mando al carajo la calma e introdujo un tercer dedo observando cómo su pareja se arqueaba de placer.

\- Dejémonos de estas cosas, ven aquí.

Bajo su pantalón dejando ver su miembro erecto.

\- El pobre ha estado esperando. Así que...- lo introdujo de una estocada.- Tienes que complacerlo.

Yuuri gimió de dolor y placer sabía que su amado podía ser rudo o amable en este tipo de actos, más cuando se lo proponía. Sus jadeos hacían eco, aquella sensación lo estaba volviendo loco.

La habitación no era suficiente para cubrir sus gemidos, sus sentidos se alteraron, el placer carnal demandaba por más mientras su boca no dejaba de decir su nombre

\- Si Yuri, si más.

Podía sentir como las paredes de su interior se estrujaban cada vez que salía y entraba aquel firme miembro.

Yuri uso su mano izquierda para atraerlo y besarlo, sus lenguas jugaban nuevamente impidiendo que las palabras brotaran.

Parecía un acto salvaje combinado con los suaves tactos que revelaban su amor. Acariciando cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, como si explorarán el mundo. Como si fueran su primera vez

La necesidad de volver a estar juntos había dejo de lado su alrededor, nada importaba solo el hecho de poner repetir este acto las veces que sean necesarias.

Sólo importaban ellos.

\- Ahg.h.. aahgg Yuuri..., Yuuri te amo, te amo.

Un fuerte orgasmo los cegó, Yuuri volvió a correrse en el abdomen de su amado. Mientras sentía como un cálido liquido pasaba por su interior.

Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, Yuri cayó a su costado izquierdo mientras esperaba poder recuperar su aliento. La noche aún era joven y cómplice de su instintos.

Eran cerca de la madrugada cuando el sueño y fatiga se presentó. Los dos se encontraban posados en la cama, jamás había sentido tanta paz como la de aquel momento, sus respiraciones parecían sincronizarse, como si las penas y dolor jamás existieran en esa habitación.

Yuri respiraba apacible mientras sentía el cálido cuerpo de su pareja sobre sus brazos. Era cuestión de tiempo para caer ante el dios del sueño.

\- Prometo solucionar todo.- comento Yuuri en susurro

\- ¿Ehh? - dudo de sus sentidos, acaso el cansancio lo había hecho escuchar algo que no.- ¿de que hablas, Yuuri?

Intento escuchar su respuesta pero el sueño habia vencido. Quizá, sólo quizá había escuchado algo demás.

\- No te voy a perder, Yuri.- contesto mientras unían nuevamente sus labios.- No de nuevo.

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana, un lindo chico de cabello castaño tarareaba canciones mientras preparaba el desayuno. Las secuelas de ayer le seguían doliendo pero eso no le impedía hacer unos ricos panqueques para ambos.

Escucho el sonar de la cafetera junto el crujir de una puerta, probablemente su pareja ya había salido del baño.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonar del timbre, presuroso se acercó a la puerta mientras cuestionaba quien era.

El silencio fue su respuesta.

Se dispuso abrirla pero no había nadie. Dudoso de la situación volvió a cerrarla cuando su mirada se posó en un pequeño papel, algo no le gustaba de todo esto, pero decidió que lo mejor era ver su contenido.

O tal vez lo mejor era haberlo ignorado.

Bueno, bueno... Cómo verán es mi primera vez escribiendo este tipo de situaciones así que muchas cosas pueden que no estén bien redactadas (todo XD ) aún así espero les guste...


	15. Don't you love me?

«Si consigo entretenerlo por media hora sería más que suficiente, intentaría no tardar en localizarlo y decirle que sea conciso en lo que necesita...si, si tan solo, si tan solo...»

La mente de Yuuri trabajaba al cien por ciento desde aquel mensaje puesto sobre su puerta, no podía estar concentrado en nada.Aquel mensaje había generando la primera interrogante que debió hacerse desde que despertó. ¿En dónde se encontraba?

Jamás se había puesto a pensar que hacía en ese lugar, a donde había ido a caer y si tenía una misión en la vida.

Era tan surrealista pensar que había viajó al pasado y más aún creer que podía enmendar sus errores. Era más fácil actuar como si todo hubiera sido una pesadilla de la que era libre.

Era más fácil creer que Yuri no había muerto. Qué nada de ello ocurrió.Pero la realidad era otra.

1 de marzo a las 19:50 junto a la fuente del parque.

Había considerado el no ir, fingir que jamás vio tal papel y continuar como si nada. Aunque la curiosidad mato al gato o en este caso lo estaba matando. ¿quién envío ese mensaje? ¿con qué fin lo hacía?

\- Podría ser Ale.

\- ¿ Quién es Ale?- lo cuestionó su pareja mientras contemplaba el café intenso de sus ojos.

\- ¿eeh?... ¡Ahhh, Yuri! Estás muy cerca - Yuuri se tambaleó generando que cayera al frío suelo de la pista.

\- Tsk claro que no lo estaba. Ahora dime quién es Ale.

\- ¿Ale?, Porque lo preguntas

\- Murmurabas algo sobre él. Así que quiero saberlo y no te desvies del tema.

\- Ale, pues verás Ale es un fan tuyo. - sonrió de forma natural.

\- No mientas, cerdo.

\- ¡No lo estoy haciendo!. Es la verdad. Es un chico de 15 años y gran fan tuyo.

\- Ahhh, así que ahora me engañas con menores de edad. Sabía que eras cínico pero esto supera mis expectativas.

\- Eeh, como que engañarte. Además que es eso de ahora.

\- Tsk, olvídalo. Sólo deja de pensar en tu amante mientras patinas, tu rutina es un asco. - Yuri retorno hacia el centro de la pista sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a Yuuri.

\- ¿Mi amante? - dirijo su mirada hacia Viktor. - «y si fue Viktor quien colocó esa nota, si Yuri se entera que quedamos de vernos pasaría como aquella vez.-suspiro- "No te perderé" , eso fue lo que le dije y eso es lo que haré, juro que lo haré»

Las cosas marcharon o intentarlo marchar bien durante los días restantes, se sorprendió por el hecho de encontrarse en una fecha cuyos recuerdos lo atormentaban pero eso no le impidió planear una fiesta; estaba al tanto de pequeños detalles que anteriormente habían jugado contra él. Algo que agradecía era que sabía cómo lidiar con todo, era como reiniciar un videojuego del cual ya te sabes todos sus trucos y secretos.

Y así el tan no esperado día llego, la fiesta se celebró cerca de los suburbios de San Petersburgo, diversos patinadores habían sido invitados por lo que el salón se encontraba lleno.

Lo que parecía una simple celebración se había vuelto en toda una discoteca. La música era lideraba por el mejor amigo del rubio, todos se ubicaban en el centro del lugar bailando y gritando de la emoción, las mesas de las laterales se ubicaban llenas de algunos conocidos que reían a gusto.

Todo mundo celebraba y abrazaba al amargado y carismático rubio, generando su enojo o uno qué otro berrinche de su parte. Algunos solo querían hacerlo molestar mientras que el equipo ruso no dejaba de burlarse de él.

-¡Vamos Yuri! Acepta el amor de Sara, no ves que te odia desde que tienes toda la atención de Yuuri- comento una pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara

-Cállate vieja bruja, ya les dije que odio sus abrazos e insinuaciones.

\- Yuri hay momentos en los que debes dejar que las chicas se acerquen a ti. Nunca sabes...

\- Tu deja de darme sermones y mejor vete con tu pareja, Georgi. Ya les dije que el único que quiero en mis brazos es mi cerdito llorón.- Dijo eso mientras mantenía a su pareja en brazos

\- Bueno al menos lo intentamos- comentaron Sara y Mila al unísono mientras con la mirada baja regresaban a la pista.

Georgi y Yuri soltaron una carcajada cuando vieron a Michele Crispino regañando a su hermana. Al parecer si se divertían.

\- Sabes Yuri debiste aceptar su abrazo.-comento su pareja

\- Tsk tu igual me vas a dar sermones.

\- No es eso, pero ellas quería felicitarte. Además todos te planearon una bella fiesta y no estará bien que quieras quedarte solo conmigo-

-Yo no quería ninguna fiesta. Con solo tenerte en mi cama desnudo hubiera sido más que suficiente.- dijo eso mientras sus labios se fueron acercándonos al cuello ajeno.

-¡Yuri, sabes que aquí no.-

\- Ya, ya -lo soltó- Solo porque no quiero antojar a los demás. Morirían de envidia cuando vean tus sexys caras de placer.

A las 19:30, Yuuri comenzó a buscar un pretexto para alejarse de su amado. Por alguna razón este no lo dejaba.Sospechaba que era tan torpe que había dado la insinuación de que quería huir,optó por mostrarse tímido y avergonzado ante sus cariños pero la jugada le salió mal, ver esas expresiones solo causó que menos quisiera soltarlo.

\- ¿A dónde vas?, Cerdito.-

\- Yo iba por una bebida, ¿por?

\- No, no vayas- lo dijo mientras sus brazos lo sujetaban más fuerte.- ni se te ocurra moverte. El día de hoy Katsuki Yuuri solo debe estar con Plisetsky Yuri.

Soltó una carcajada en cuanto vio el sonrojo de su pareja, había cometido su objetivo.

\- Bueno está bien, voy con Otabek un rato. Mientras ve por tu querida bebida.- la pareja se separó no sin antes darse un beso apasionado.- Solo no me extrañes.

Eran las ocho de la noche y Katsuki no salía del lugar, su preocupación aumentaba con cada segundo, debía ir, debía ignorarlo, aquella persona lo seguiría esperando. Que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

\- No, no puedo postergarlo.-

Suspiro ligerando todo el peso que lo consumía y figuro una cara de total determinación. Visualizo a Yuri muy feliz cerca de Otabek, era el momento perfecto para huir.

Se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del salón con total calma suplicando a los dioses que nadie se percatara de su ausencia. Una vez en la calle corrió en dirección al parque, se ubicaba a solo dos cuadras del lugar por lo que sonaba sencillo.

Una vez en el lugar contemplo aquella fuente llena de vivos colores y vaivén cautivador. sin embargo, no había señales de nadie más, probablemente se había marchado.

Yuri contemplaba la agilidad de su amigo en la consola que ignoro el momento en que partió su amado. Era demasiado tarde cuando notó su ausencia, había tramado eso desde un principio. Era la idea más lógica que pasó por su mente.

\- Lo siento amigo debo salir un momento.- Yuri dejó a Otabek mientras se encaminó a la salida principal, aún podía alcanzarlo, ese era su plan.

Se asomó en las laterales de la calle sin ver rastro de él. Sin saber qué hacer dio un paso hasta que una mano lo tomo fuertemente del hombro.

\- Hey Yuri, tienes un momento.

\- Yo... Yo no puedo debo.

\- Él estará bien, ya es suficientemente grande como para cuidarse. Así que ¿vienes?

Yuri asintió con resignación mientras aquella pelirroja lo tomaba suavemente regresándolo al salón.

Él estará bien ... Estaremos bien, verdad.

Yuuri

\- Que impuntualidad la tuya.

\- Yo... yo lo siento mucho es solo que...b..bueno.

\- No ibas a venir, no es así- Katsuki asintió mientras veía a su conocido con timidez.

\- Lo siento.

\- No importa al final llegaste y más te valía cerdo llorón. Al parecer jamás te habías puesto a pensar en mí.- Yuuri solo asintió mientras se sentía regañado.

¡Aaaghh lo supuse!. Por eso te cité en este lugar sabía que eras tan estúpido que cometerías una tontería a la primera oportunidad presente. Dime alguien te siguió.

\- No, nadie, nadie se dio cuenta de mi partida así que estamos bien pero no debo demorar o Yuri me comenzará a buscar.

\- Así que...que deseas Mila, porque no me dejaste salir a buscarlo.

\- Ya te dije que estará bien. Los dos sabemos perfectamente que no está solo

\- Qué quieres decir

\- Yuri no te hagas el tonto ni Yuuri ni Viktor están en el salón. Los dos sabemos donde están y que están haciendo.

\- Mila déjate de estupideces y habla ya te dije que tengo que ..

\- Yuri Plisetsky. ¡Ya basta!- gritó su amiga con furia. - ya deja de fingir que no lo sabes, de actuar como si fuera una broma. Por favor, solamente abres los ojos.

\- ¿Y bien?, Algo que me quieras preguntar o reclamar.

-¿Reclamar?

\- Si, sabes siento que me pase con tirarte a las vías, pero no encontraba otra forma de matarte y sabía que si te decía que tenías que suicidarte me mandarías muy lejos.

Yuuri recordó la sensación de pánico cuando vio la llegada del tren. Su cara palideció al recordar su sangre e imaginarse muerto.

\- Entonces, ¿estoy muerto?

\- Que dices, claro que no. Sólo debíamos terminar tu línea del tiempo en ese mundo.

\- Yuuri no tiene ningún amante.

\- Ya te dije que no te engañes más, lo sabes perfectamente. Todo mundo lo sabe y es solo que no quieres aceptarlo. Yuuri y Viktor son amantes desde haces meses y juegan a tus espaldas.

\- ¡Te dije que no es así! Yuuri me ama solo a mi, no quiere y nunca a querido nada de ese idiota.

\- ¡Es en serio Yuri! En serio hasta ese punto te engañas, que tan ciego o estúpido puedes ser para decirte eso todos los días, como puedes seguir así mientras sabes que él regresa a tu casa luego de tener sexo desenfrenado con Viktor.

\- Y ¿cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?

\- Eso depende de ti. Cuanto podrás aguantar en esta línea. Podrían ser días, meses o tal vez hasta es tu nuevo futuro.

\- No entiendo porque me iría de este lugar. Me diste la oportunidad de un nuevo mundo y... - Ale se soltó a reír.

\- Se ve que no entiendes nada del tiempo mi querido cerdito. A veces, solo a veces es imposible cambiar el futuro.

\- Quieres decir que... que esto solo es temporal. Qué no podré solucionarlo.

El silencio en ambos era sumamente tenso, Mila contemplaba a su amigo mientras sentía una puñalada en su pecho. Sabía que no debía decirle ese tipo de cosas a su mejor amigo, mucho menos en un momento donde todos son felices a su alrededor.

\- Yuri, yo lo siento es solo que.

\- Cállate, ya acabas de decir lo que querías. Acabas de sacar tu odio y todo tu resentimiento.

\- Yuri, yo solo veo por tu bien. Crees que no me duele saber que estás viviendo con ello en tu mente.

\- Y tú crees que me entiendes. En serio crees que sabes que estoy pasando en estos momentos, sabes que pienso cada vez que lo veo desaparecer, que huye de mis brazos, que niega mis besos o me da la espalda. Sabes cuántas veces me aguanto estás lágrimas y resentimiento, tu no sabes nada Mila, absolutamente nada y aún así dices que sufres y aún así vienes y me dices que soy un idiota que no entiende.

Lo entiendo perfectamente, lo sé perfectamente. Ya no me ama, Yuuri Katsuki ya no siente nada por mi, nunca lo sintió y nunca lo sentirá, fui su entretenimiento, su hermoso pasatiempo y muñeco que uso para hacer que Viktor sintiera celos.

Se que ya no valgo nada y que ellos son felices revolcándose juntos, pero aún así, aún sabiendo todo eso no puedo odiarlo y lo acabo perdonando. Mi egocentrismo mueren ante el afecto que siento por él. Lo amo tanto que no me importa.

Nada me importa con tal de que esté conmigo.

\- Y entonces qué hago aquí, que ganó estando aquí si al final él morirá. Si terminaré viviendo otro mundo en donde ya no está él.

\- No seas idiota, no caigas en el pesimismo. Yuri aún vive, aún está contigo y te ama. No puedes rendirte aún, puedes ganarle a la muerte. Sólo no te rindas.

\- Lo dices tan fácil.

\- Porque lo es, solo debes seguir siendo el Yuuri que ama. Solo sigue fingiendo ser Yuuri.

\- A qué te refieres con ser Yuuri. Qué no lo soy, soy Katsuki Yuuri, aquel que nacio en Japón. Aquel que se enamoró de él desde que aún era menor de edad y lo sigue siendo desde la fecha.

Soy su Yuuri.

\- Yuri tienes que dejarlo ir, como puedes seguir viviendo así. Yo... yo aún me sorprendí cuando dijiste que te gustaba, saber que te gustaban los chicos y luego saber que te gustaba aquel chico que Viktor no soltaba, nunca lo entendí en su totalidad. Creía que era broma o una forma de hacer enojar a Viktor, pero luego me di cuenta que no era así. Tú sientes algo por él, algo que lamentablemente no es correspondido.

Por eso te suplico que sigas delante, se que puedes hacerlo, déjalo ir, irse con la persona que ama. Si en verdad te quisiera no haría tan cosa, no andaría con alguien más si es a ti a quien ama.

Vamos, Yuuri no es la única persona en el mundo. Yuuri no debe ser todo para ti, aún puedes ser feliz.

\- Yo..yo no creo que sea así. Lo siento Mila, se que te preocupas pero yo conozco a Yuuri y se perfectamente que él me quiere, probablemente no de la misma forma. Pero se que todo esto se solucionará y podremos ser felices.

Así que solo déjanos seguir viendo nuestro engaño.

-Deja de mentirme y permíteme seguir con él.- Katsuki agachó su cabeza en señal de petición.

\- ¡Aaahhh!, Lo siento Yuuri.

-Yo...lo siento Yuri.

\- Pero tú ya no eres aquel chico del que se enamoró.

\- Pero aquel ya no es tu pareja.

Aquel Yuuri Katsuki dejo de existir.


	16. It's good to be bad

Estaba mintiendo, se que lo que dice es una vil mentira. Es cierto que esto es como hacer trampa, la fiesta, sus respuestas, su comportamiento y regaños me los sé de memoria pues siempre los grababa en mi mente.

Es cierto que continúe o intente continuar con mi vida aún después de su partida y con ello mi carácter se volvió frío, distante y cruel. Había dejado de ser aquel chico de mirada pacífica y tierna, eso me lo decían a diario, eso ya lo se. Su partida me había generando una herida tan grande que me resultaba imposible decir que me encontraba de maravilla.

Se que algo se murió en mi, pero de igual forma renació cuando llegue aquí. Volver a sus brazos era mi sueño y mi perdición. Soñaba con lo inalcanzable y ahora que lo tenía volvía a brillar, pero, pero ya no era igual.

"Aquel Yuuri Katsuki dejo de existir. No eres el mismo que vivió esto y tú lo sabes bien. Tus acciones lo dicen a menudo y no necesito vigilarte para decirte que los demás se dan cuenta. Así que no finjas ser la víctima"

«No finjo serlo, es solo que no quiero admitirlo»

\- Lo siento Yuri, lo siento mucho.- lo dijo mientras se sentaba cerca de las bancas exteriores del parque.

Las palabras de Aleksëi lo habían perturbado tanto que no se sentía capaz de regresar a la fiesta y sonreír. Quería huir a su casa y llorar hasta que su corazón sanará.

\- Sabía que no debía venir, sabía que debía quedarme con él.

\- Entonces porque estás aquí.- comento una persona de cabello plateado.- Porque estás huyendo otra vez.

«Eres quien menos deseo ver»

\- Que quieres Viktor.

\- Yo no quiero nada, solo que no pude evitar acercarme a ti. Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.- Lo dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Yo no te quiero a mi lado, estoy muy bien en estos momentos.

\- ¿Es en serio lo que me dices? Estas llorando con desesperación en este frío y solitario parque y lo único que me dices es que estás bien.

\- Ya te dije que no te incumbe.

\- No digas eso mi cerdito. Sabes que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me incumbe. Sabes que te amo y solo veo por tu bien.

\- Si eso es verdad porque no solo te largas y me dejas a solas.

\- Lo haría, pero la duda me carcome por dentro así que no lo haré hasta que respondas algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Quién es el chico con el que quedaste hace rato?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que alguien te vea?

\- Es que acaso eres idiota o jamás prestaste atención en clases. Sabes perfectamente que Aleksëi Plisetsky no nació en esta línea del tiempo. No existo, no soy real y simplemente con estar en este lugar me cuesta demasiado.

\- Pero porque cuando estabas en la otra línea te era muy sencillo.

\- Por supuesto que no lo era. Siempre intentaba esconderme de la vista de los demás, excepto de ese estúpido de Viktor. Siempre metiéndo su frentota donde no lo llaman. Grandísimo estúpido.

\- Entonces, nadie debe saber sobre ti y mucho menos del viaje.

\- Vaya hasta que piensas, así que ya lo sabes cerdo inútil. Hagas lo que hagas, yo no existo.

\- ¿De quién me hablas?

\- Yuuri, no hagamos esto más tedioso. Me muero de frío y tu solo giras en círculos.

\- Yo solo vine a caminar al parque. Nunca me quedé con nadie ni nada.

\- Sabía que dirías algo así. Se ve que te gusta jugar con fuego mi pequeño niño. Pero esta vez el juego ya terminó.

Sentí un escalofrío mortal ante sus palabras, y si sabía algo demás. No podía permitir que abriera su estúpida boca. Si la situación era demasiado peligrosa, debía callarlo a como de lugar.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- Eres un cruel. Tantos encuentros juntos y me sigues tratando como el malo de la película. Yo solo quiero tu felicidad, no busco nada más.

\- Si eso fuera verdad no me buscarías y aceptarias mi relación con Yuri.

\- Pero si tú fuiste quién me busco. O es que acaso ya lo olvidaste - Aquella última frase la había dicho tan cerca de mi oído que provocó un alerta máxima.

\- Si no quieres nada y seguirás con esa actitud entonces mejor me iré. Yuri debe estar buscándome.- me levanté desesperado, tenía que huir antes de que algo malo pasará.

\- Porque huyes de mi, pequeño cerdito sabes que en mis brazos estarás seguro.

\- Solo déjame Nikiforov. Deja de molestarme hoy, mañana y siempre. Ya no quiero tener nada contigo. - Camine deprisa regresando al salón pero él seguía mi ritmo.

Una vez cerca del lugar gire en la calle para entrar por la puerta trasera, así evitaría cualquier problema si Viktor deseaba decir algo indebido.

\- Yuuri, vamos deja de jugar al gato y al ratón.- abrí la puerta mientras lo escuchaba, mi corazón latía con fuerza.

\- Porque no solo te mueres.- gire para encararle dichas palabras. Grave error.

Me avento a la pared dejándome arrinconado.

\- Sabes que lo único que haces es excitarme más- nuestros cuerpos estaban tan pegados que sentía su aliento cerca de mis labios.

\- Disculpa por olvidar que eres un masoquista de lo peor. Ahora quitaré Nikiforov.

\- Yuuri te lo dije hace rato. El juego termino, nadie te cree tu papel de chico indefenso. Todo mundo puede ver tus mentiras, puede ver las marcas de tu cuello.

"Tú ya no eres su Yuuri"

\- Déjame, ya te dije que me dejes. Yo quiero volver a esos días de felicidad. Quiero ser solamente de Yuri.- intenté patalear pero siempre lo supe, Viktor es más fuerte que yo. Sabe dónde y cómo encerrarme.

\- Tu eres feliz conmigo. Sólo conmigo.- nuestros labios se unieron, aquella repulsión regresaba en mi. Debía separarme de alguna forma.

Mi mente pensó en la peor estupidez posible.

Ceder.

Caer en sus brazos y aceptar el vaivén de sus labios. No estaba mal, nadie más nos vería. Nadie más sabría

Dejé de forcejear mientras nuestros cuerpos se unían más y más, su amarre disminuía. Podía sentir como sonreía por lograr su cometido.

Cerré mis ojos con más fuerza, si seguía ese ritmo una simple patada bastaría para poder escapar. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Tiempo, lo que había perdido ese día

\- ¡aaahhh!, Yuu-

Abrí los ojos al reconocer esa voz. Me despegue de los labios de Viktor y gire mi cabeza hacia la zona de donde provino.

Mi corazón sentía que se rompía poco a poco, mi respiración estaba agitada intentando ingresar aire, aire que nunca llegaba a mis pulmones.

Podía escuchar sus palabras dichas tiempo atrás, hay veces que no puedes cambiar las cosas. No puedes impedir que la historia se repita y al final volverás arruinarlo.

Y aquí estaba, arruinado mi segunda oportunidad. Me aparte de Viktor intentando estirar mi mano derecha hacia aquella persona pero se veía tan lejos.

\- Mila vete por favor.

\- Yuri.

\- ¡¡Lárgate!!

\- Yo..

\- ¡¡Esto no te concierne!!

Vi como aquella chica se alejaba mientras mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

\- Sabes que eso no funcionará, cerdo idiota.

\- Yo..yo...

"El juego termino, tu cuello está lleno de tus mentiras"


	17. Gimmick game

"No lo digas"

«Por favor, te lo imploro, no lo digas, no quiero revivir aquel día, no quiero volver a ver esa fría mirada, aquella cínica sonrisa y crueles palabras que me dicen que esto término»

\- Yuri. - sentía un dolor en mi pecho que me impedía respirar. Era un idiota, él mayor idiota posible, lo volvía hacer le volvía a fallar. - Y-o, yo lo sie...

-Cierra esa maldita boca Katsuki. No me salgas con tonterías.

\- Yo.. yo sólo.

\- ¡Cállate! - sentenció sin más.

-Te lo dije.- Viktor susurro aquellas palabras mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Dejo salir una sonrisa de total orgullo, sabía que eso solo podía significar algo «quiere verlo devastado».- Vamos, vamos Yuri. No hay porque enojarse todos lo sabían o bueno al menos sospechaban. Eras tú él único que no lo aceptaba.

¡Todos sabían que yo era él sueño de Yuuri!

No pudo terminar aquella expresión cuando Yuri le soltó un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, antes de que cayera lo sujeto con ambas manos.

\- Cierra ese puto hocico y lárgate de aquí, esto no te concierne. - Soltó su ropa haciéndolo caer en aquel frío mármol. - Deja de jodernos la vida y veté al demonio estúpida zorra llorona.

\- ¡Y tú, ven aquí Yuuri!.-estiro su mano hacía mi.- Maldita sea Katsuki, ¡dame tu estúpida mano o te sientes ofendido por lo que le acabo de hacer al idiota de tu amante!

Sus bellos ojos verde azules estaban apagados. No había señal de que estuviera razonando, la rabieta y emociones lo controlaban. Camine hacia él mientras veía a Viktor limpiarse la sangre.

Su agarre era fuerte al punto de marcar su mano en mi muñeca. No podía verlo a la cara, ni mucho menos ver a mi alrededor. La música seguía ahí, pero yo solo escuchaba el eco de mi corazón. Nos detuvimos en una de las mesas, lo observé discutir con Mila hasta que ella asintió sin más.

Esperamos en la entrada principal mientras mis lágrimas no paraban de salir, me sentía estúpido, inútil, idiota y todos los insultos que se podrían dar a una persona.

Lo volvía hacer, la historia se estaba repitiendo, el ciclo se había vuelto a crear, nuevamente ante el dolor y la traición. Sabía que era lo que ocurriría, podía escuchar sus palabras a lo lejos. Sus sollozos y su odio hacia mí.

«Solo algunas veces es imposible cambiar el futuro»

\- Deja de llorar idiota, todo mundo comenzara a sospechar. - me tapo la cara con su gabardina y tomó nuevamente mi mano.

Subimos en un convertible rojo de cuyo dueño desconocía, condujo durante un largo tramo, pero la nevada le impedía ir rápido. El silencio abrumador me consumía, ¿por qué no sólo hablábamos?, ¿Por qué me llevaba hasta las afuera de la ciudad?

Mi mente procesaba lentamente que estaba pasando, mientras las palabras de Aleksëi resonaban como moscas.

-Llegamos. -

Levante mi rostro intentando reconocer el lugar. No me costó demasiado en saber el dónde y por qué motivo habíamos venido aquí.

Aquella mañana de otoño habíamos quedado de vernos en el tren de San Petersburgo. No entendí bien su mensaje, pero decía que debía llevar suficiente ropa para soportar el frío, por lo que opte en tomar mi maleta y acomodar lo suficiente.

Lo vi desde que cruzaba la avenida, al llegar a mi se quitó su molesta bufanda solo para mostrarme aquella bella sonrisa de la cual me había enamorado.

No entendía que pasaba, pero era incapaz de preguntarle. Según sabía iríamos varias personas hacia las afueras de la ciudad, pero, esos varios se convirtieron en solo nosotros dos. Fue un trayecto lento y aburrido, pues aquel chico se encontraba entretenido con su celular mientras alguna risa escapaba de vez en cuando.

Algo enojado continúe viendo todo el camino, cada vez nos alejamos más de las ciudades y pasábamos por algunos campos. Hasta llegar a aquel hermoso lugar, era sencillo con una vista espectacular y un silencio acogedor.

Caminamos en dirección a una de las casitas, dentro había una pequeña recepción de madera donde una chica de cabellos rubios y sonrisa pacífica nos daba la bienvenida.

Hoy estábamos frente a esa misma chica, su actitud era la misma, tan amable y cálida. Nos daba indicaciones como si fuera la primera vez que íbamos.

Gire a mi alrededor, todo permanecía igual que aquel día. Suspiré agobiado, porque las cosas estaban resultando de este modo, es que acaso tengo que hundirme en el pasado para vivir un presente cuyo futuro ya no existe. Es que debo revivir esta escena hasta poder comprender la estupidez de mis acciones

Caminábamos sobre la nieve con todo cuidado de no caer en algún agujero. Las cabañas estaban demasiado alejadas una de otra. Cada paso era un remolino de recuerdos, más recuerdos que creí olvidar.

\- ¿Y si alguien se llega a caer en alguna fosa?

\- Nadie lo escucharía, por más que gritara y llorará, sería consumido por el silencio. Su única salvación es la muerte.

«morir»

\- ¿Desde cuándo?.- escuché su voz con pesar.

\- Hace... ya cuatro meses. Pa-ra ser exactos... inicio el día de mi cumpleaños. - no pregunto nada más

\- Me pediste que llevara conmigo ropa abrigadora pero no pensé en algún cobertor o frazada, como pasaremos el frío.

\- Podemos calentarnos de otra forma, cerdo torpe.

\- Yuri ya te dije que dejes esos juegos, con Viktor me basta y sobra.- lo dije mientras mis mejillas seguían ardiendo.

\- Yo no estoy insinuado nada, yo te estoy avisando. - se acercó lo suficiente para acorralarme, tomo mis manos mientras su boca tomaba mis labios.

\- ¿Por qué lo hacías? .- salí de mis recuerdos volviendo a mi espantosa realidad.

\- Yo, yo no sé. Quería amor y Viktor...

\- ¡¿No te bastaba el amor que te di?! - su voz había cambiado y aquellos ojos no dejaban de observarme.

\- ¿Acaso no te amé lo suficiente como él lo hacía?.

-No

\- Acaso mis besos te daban asco y aquellas caricias eran como tortura para ti

\- No

\- ¿Cómo podías poner esa cara de no saber nada? Satisfaciéndote día a día como una vil...

\- ¡NO!

\- No, que, ¡no que Yuuri!. - Me sujeto de los hombros mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre mis manos. - ¿No me amas?, ¿no me amaste?. Esto jamás funcionó, yo... Yo no fui nada para ti, n-o, no te importe.

Dime Yuuri en que falle, cuando te herí, te sobreprotegí, te amé demás. No te escuche las veces necesarias. No fui la pareja que buscabas.

¿Nunca fuimos algo?

Nos separamos cuando el aire no fue suficiente. Tome sus mejillas mientras pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez. Quería seguir besándolo. No me importaba lo que seguiría ni lo que viviríamos.

\- Te amo Yuuri.-

\- Y yo más.-

\- No te importa lo que pase. -me dio un leve beso-.. ya sabes soy aún un adolescente idiota

\- ¡Sshh! Ya te lo dije, te amo.

\- No quería engañarte, no quería hacer nada de eso. Es mentira todo lo que dices si te amo, ¡te amo demasiado! No fallaste en nada, nunca me abandonaste. Me diste todo, todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Porque sólo te necesitaba a ti.

\- Mentiroso, maldito seas Yuuri Katsuki. A quien tratas de engañar, a ti o a mí. Jamás fui algo para ti. Ni una pizca de importancia tuve en tu cínica vida. Siempre suplicando por Nikiforov, amándolo desde que eras un niño, como no fui capaz de ver que tú amor era tan fuerte, más fuerte del que me implorabas.

\- Ya te dije que así no son las cosas.

\- No es qué. No te ibas a su departamento y te acostabas con él, no buscabas cada oportunidad para irse a besar afuera de la pista, en los vestidos, pasillos y cualquier lugar donde el idiota de Viktor te podía follar y hacerte gemir como una puta. No amabas cada uno de sus besos y caricias, cada vez que te decía "te amo". No sentías la felicidad misma, el éxtasis, el placer.

Júrame, júrame que nada de eso es verdad y yo te juro que en este momento voy y le suplico de rodillas que me perdone. Anda miénteme una vez más, dime qué cuando lo besabas pensabas en mí, que en cada toque y gemido salía mi nombre y no el de él. Qué solo lo usabas como me usaste a mí.

Vamos Yuuri, dime ¿qué es lo que en verdad sientes?

\- Si, eso es verdad, todo es verdad .- grite mientras mis lagrimas salían- Buscábamos cualquier pretexto para vernos, esperabamos que todos salieran de la pista y así poder huir a su departamento. Nos...nos burlabamos de todos por no darse cuenta.

Nos burlábamos de ti.

Es verdad... que jamás pensé en ti, jamás pensé en el dolor que te hacía y solo gozaba la satisfacción de mi egoísmo. Es verdad que ame sus besos y sus caricias. Todo lo que dices es absolutamente la verdad...Te engañe con Viktor Nikiforov por cuatro meses usando como pretexto la nada misma.Y sin embargo, yo, yo solo te necesito a ti, solo soy feliz contigo.

Soltó mis hombros y se dio la media vuelta queriendo ocultar sus lágrimas, pateó una silla intentando calmar su furia. No gritaba, no me golpeaba, solo se dejaba caer ante el dolor.

\- Yuri...

\- Yo... yo, si, si tan solo pudiera regresar al momento donde todo esto se fue a la ruina, te garantizo que entendería por qué lo hiciste, comprendería tus motivos y te pediría perdón hasta que volvieras amarme como antes. Pero no puedo más.

Nos abrigamos con una pequeña frazada. Sus brazos aún eran algo delgados sin embargo me sentía tan protegido en aquel lugar.

Sin ningún sonido a distancia, sin nadie que nos molestara. Los dos vivíamos nuestro mundo y nuestra felicidad.

\- Yuri, yo...

Un mundo donde nuestra felicidad era el alimento diario. Donde los dos siempre nos amaríamos tomados de la mano, riendo juntos, durmiendo juntos hasta la misma muerte.

Un mundo que jamás existió y nunca pudimos conocer.

-...te amo.

\- Lo siento Yuuri, pero tú "te amo" ya no tienen sentido para mí. Ya no puedo seguir mintiéndome ni mucho menos escuchar cada una de tus mentiras.- nuestras miradas chocaron, por primera vez en cuatro años, mirada verde-azul y castaño no reflejan nada.

Es este lugar donde todo comenzó,y es este mismo lugar en donde te digo adiós. Perdóname por dejar todo aquello que nos unió, pero, si a ti no te importo, mucho menos a mi lo hará. – Tomo sus llaves y su gabardina.

Un mundo que jamás conocimos pero pudimos crear. Un lugar donde nuestros deseos se volvieron realidad, el día de hoy volvían a desaparecer. El día de hoy volvería ser la nada

\- Adiós, Yuuri.

Y aún así, no lo detuve


	18. Two

Desperté aturdido por mi alrededor, comenzaba amanecer pues por las ventanas un leve brillo aparecía. Me acomode los lentes intentando reaccionar sobre mi entorno, se sentía tan frío y oscuro. No era solo por qué el calor que emanaba de la chimenea se había esfumado, era por su ausencia.

Después de irse lo único que me limité hacer fue seguir en este pequeño sofá, como un ovillo, no dejaba de sentirme mal y maldecir mi propia existencia.

«tan débil, tan inútil»

No recuerdo en qué momento me quedé dormido pero dudo que fuera mucho, escuché leves voces a lo lejos pensando que podía ser él. No podría irse así y dejarme en la nada misma. Yura no sería así, Yura no me abandonaría sin importar que. Sobre pondría mi bien ante el suyo.

acaso te amé demás

Pero ahora Yura no estaba aquí, me había dejado en este cuarto. Como si quisiera abandonar todo lo que vivimos, dejando todo como estaba y actuando como si jamás ocurriera. Vi hacia la puerta mientras pensaba en la soledad misma, ya estaba acostumbrada a ella, ya no sufría como la primera vez, aquel hueco en mi pecho lo reconocía tan bien que podría sonar masoquista pero me alegraba saber que podía vivir con ello.

Escuché nuevamente un ruido hasta que alguien tocó mi puerta, por un instante creí que había experimentado mis alucinaciones hasta que escuché una voz.

-uri... Yu-r...¡Yuri! Vamos Yura despierta. - Lo primero que enfoco mi vista fueron los sedosos cabellos de Mila junto el rayo del sol.

Intente levantarme pero me fue en vano, mi cuerpo dolía a no más poder y una fuerte resaca se hacia presente.

\- Hasta que reaccionas, llevamos horas buscándote. Dijiste que estarían en las cabañas y no dimos contigo ni el automóvil. Te esfumaste en plena nevada, que no pensaste...

\- Cierra la boca estúpida bruja. Gritas demasiado. Estoy bien, que mierda importa lo demás.

\- Se puede saber que haces en un love hotel y con todas estas botellas.- Observé su cara de total desaprobación generando un asco en mí.

\- Que te importa.

\- Siendo tan maduro como siempre eh Plisetsky, déjame recordarte que ayer me pediste explícitamente que fuera por ti a las 9 am. Y vaya sorpresa saber que tu no estabas registrado en aquel lugar.

Supimos por Yuuri que te habías ido pero hasta ahí. - suspiro- dime ¿qué pasó ayer?

\- Él ya no es mi novio. Eso paso

\- Ahhh.

\- Es lo que querías ¿no? Que perdiera cualquier relación con Yuuri Katsuki y es lo que hago.

-Yuri, no... Yo no

\- No que, si ayer me lo dijiste miles de veces. Querías que abriera los ojos, que dejara de ser un idiota. Bien ya está, se feliz. Te hice caso.

\- Porque no entiendes que solo hacia lo correcto.

\- Lo correcto. ¿Donde carajos está eso?- intente incorporarme para ir por un poco de agua.- No me salgas con tus comentarios de mejor amiga y protegerte, creo que sabes muy bien cuáles son mis respuestas

\- Eres necio Plisetsky, recapacita de una maldita vez, es por tu bien. Tu felicidad.

-Soy feliz a su lado, aahhh no, correción. Era feliz a su lado. No necesitaba de tus palabras.

-No, no lo eras. Te dejaste seducir por tus palabras. Por tus propias mentiras es que sigues aquí. - Mila me tomo del hombro como si buscará hacerme despertar.

-Tu eres la que no lo entiende. - quite sus manos de mi ropa- La que no ve cual es la pasión que hay entre los dos.

\- Y tu el imbécil que se creyó sus sueños y se inventó una realidad.

\- ¡Suficiente! Por que sigues con esa maldita maña, Mila. ¿por qué lo pones como el malo y el culpable?

\- Porque es la verdad. Él es el causante de que estemos discutiendo. De qué estés sufriendo.

\- Y que me dices de Viktor. El también está metido en esto, también lo busca y lo acosa. Porque no lo inculpas.- Mila agachó la cabeza.- Eso pensé, tratas de protegerlo.

-No, no lo hago. Es..s-solo que..

\- Odias a Yuuri.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- No era una pregunta.- Mila seguía sin levantar la cabeza, tenía miedo de preguntar porque no podía verme. Era por ¿ira?, ¿frustación? ¿Celos?.

\- Yo, yo quería volver a ver tu sonrisa- levanto sus rostro dejando ver sus ojos con pequeñas lágrimas surcando de ellos.- Solo queria, mmm no, quiero que mi familia no se separe más. Mucho menos por alguien que no lo vale.

\- Aqui es donde te equivocas Mila, él, todo él vale mucho. Es solo que no lo conoces.

\- No, no lo conozco lo suficiente, tanto como para odiarlo o amarlo. Pero aún así tampoco quiero conocerlo. Su existencia me asquea, su estúpida actitud de chico bien portado e inocente me provoca repulsión. Su hipocresía escondida en esa sonrisa de afecto y atención. Nadie cree que sea verdad. Alguien que se preocupe por todos dejando de lado su propia existencia. Esa persona no existe, es solo un egoísta que intenta sobrevivir, sólo vive para dañar a los demás y es justo lo que hará contigo. Lo que hizo con los dos.

Él solo te lastimara. Se muy bien que era tu decisión si seguir viviendo aquella relación o abrir los ojos. Pero no podía permitir que esto siguiera así.

\- Vaya, y ahogarme en alcohol y dejarlo olvidado en la nada misma, creías que eso era lo mejor para mí.

\- No...

-Eres una idiota, creyendo que podría dejarlo así nada más. Sabes, no puedo olvidarme de la persona que ame por años de una noche a la mañana. Así que... si está porquería llamada alcohol me permite poder hacerlo más rápido, lo seguiré haciendo hasta que el nombre de Yuuri Katsuki sea borrado de mi mente y cuerpo, hasta que su estúpida sonrisa deje de aparecer en mis sueños y sus lágrimas ya no me importen.

\- Lo siento pero...- la abrace sintiendo como se tensaba,ni yo mismo me explique porque quería hacerlo creo que esto es lo que se le llama buscar consuelo.

-Solo déjalo así, Mila. No me hagas más daño recordando la felicidad que alguna vez tuve.- ahora que lo analizo jamás creí buscar la compasión de alguien.

Cuando Otabek me vio en aquel cuarto solitario no cuestionó nada. Espere paciente para que me preguntará por su paradero aunque sólo se limitó a suspirar.

\- Hola Yuuri.

\- Mmh. -asentí - Hola.

\- ¿Él idiota te dejó aquí?

\- Si. - escuché mi voz tan simple y hueca, como sino me doliera. Creo que Otabek pensó lo mismo, era de esperar que consideraran que soy un insensible o un idiota, la persona que juras amar te deja y tu solo estás sentado viendo hacia el mañana.

\- Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

Caminamos por la leve nieve viendo a lo lejos un carro gris. «no es el carro de ayer» pensé para mis adentros. Mientras estaba en el asiento del copiloto podía ver como Otabek le decía adiós a la chica rubia. Hasta finalmente agradecer y subir al auto.

-¿Qué sucede? Luces pálido.

\- Otabek, sabes dónde hay una fosa por aquí.

-¿Fosa?

\- Si, el lugar donde la muerte te espera y la desesperación se vuelve tu aliada y única amiga.

\- Aaahh, lo siento pero no, no se donde estén esas fosas. Mejor dicho no se a que te refieras - lo vi dudar- Aunque creo que si salieras a buscarlas no darías con alguna.- encendió el carro mientras mi rostro expresaba total duda.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque solo aparecerían cuando menos lo esperas, no cuando lo desees. ¿No es así como funciona la muerte ?

No se mencionó ninguna palabra en todo el trayecto. Decidí guardar mis comentarios hasta que mi mente estuviera más cuerda. Cuando llegamos a la ciudad caí en la cuenta de que él probablemente estaría en algún lugar del centro buscando como desaparecer de mi vida.

\- Como aquella vez. -lo dije en susurro.

Llegar a la casa fue todo un desafío para mi. Tenía miedo de quedarme solo en ese enorme lugar. Otabek malinterpreto mi miedo pues me menciono que él no estaba adentro.

\- Lo supuse, no quiere verme.

\- Solo está frustrado, pero conozco a Yuri. Si le pides hablar, él lo hará. - asentí mientras abría la puerta.- Yuuri, no porque no llores significa que no te duele. Se perfectamente que tú no querías que esto acabará. Y mucho menos de esta forma- Gire para verlo mientras asentía. - Solo ve y hablen de nuevo. Se los pido como amigo.

\- Otabek, sabes yo creo que está mal lo que dices. - lo vi impactarse por mis palabras- la muerte también puede venir si lo deseas. Sólo hay que saber cómo atraerla. Gracias por tus palabras.

« Yuri pudo llamar una vez a la muerte, así que puede hacerlo de nuevo»

Lo vi por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta. Necesitaba pensar.

Llevaba casi una semana sin saber sobre su paradero o como se encontraba. Nadie me decía nada. Otabek se había quedado un par de días para hacerme recapacitar. Pero que mierda puedo recapacitar si el idiota no fui yo. Y ahora me encontraba en este estúpido hotel tratando de pensar que ocurre por la cabecita de ese cerdo inútil.

Mi ego quiere saber si acaso sufre por aquellas palabras, si se siente mal y siente aquel mismo dolor que no me deja dormir. Mi ego quiere verte llorando y pidiendo perdón a una fotografía mía, llorando como aquellas películas cursis que te gustaban ver, suplicando mi nombre como lo decían aquellas novelas que tanto leías, quitando esa sonrisa que aceleran mi corazón causando que no me negara ante cualquier petición, por ridícula que fuera. Si, eso quiere mi ego, mi dolor y mi venganza. Sufre como yo lo hago, siente como todo a tu alrededor se desmorona, aquel hueco en el pecho que súplica verte por lo menos una vez más . Quiero que todo esto sientas.

Pero sé que esto no es mi ego adolorido, sé muy bien porque lo siento y también se que no podré quitarme este pesar hasta que vuelvas a mí. Pero aún así..., Aún así no puedo ir a buscarte.

Ve y habla con él

No tuve que ir a buscarlo, aquel 9 de marzo decidió llamarme, una parte de mi volvió a sonreír en cuanto escuché su voz, habías regresado. Aunque si eso querías estoy seguro que mi orgullo finalmente actuaría. Si él quería regresar a mi, debía hacerlo porque en verdad me amaba.

\- Yuri, y-o quisiera hablar contigo. Ya sabes de ...

«¿de verdad me amas?»

\- De que inútil, según yo nosotros nos despedimos hace días.- usar una voz déspota, lo podría alejar, pero lo haría para saber hasta donde te habías impulsado.

\- Yo no quiero eso. No me pienso rendir.- sentí un pequeño latido en mi corazón, es increíble que el humano sea tan estúpido. Él solo dijo tres palabras y yo estaba apunto de llorar y salir a buscarlo. Gritarle que estaba bien lo que hacía, que no se rindiera pues yo tampoco lo haría.

«soy un asco de persona»

Somos tan débiles que siempre acabamos dependiendo de algo y al parecer yo me había vuelto dependiente de tus mentiras.

\- Yo no te necesito. - enmudeció, creí que no diría nada más. Que su cobardía le diría que retrocediera y buscará a su imbécil, siempre había sido así, buscando amor en todos lados. Buscando quién te comprenda. Buscando donde no, cuando yo siempre estuve ahí.

\- Pero yo si... Te veo mañana a las 12 en el gran reloj.- colgó la llamada antes de que volviera a insultarlo.

Su llamada me había causado más dudas y dolores de cabeza. Disputar entre ir o no ir es tan difícil porque sé que quiero pero sé que no debo. Aceptaría tus excusas y viviría creyendo que todo se puede solucionar.

No, creo que ya no podría.

Por algo estamos aquí. Por alguna razón decidí ya no soportar más de sus mentiras. Ya no podía ir marcha atrás.

Ya no quería sentir más este dolor.


	19. Daremo shiranai

\- Siendo terco no te servirá de nada amigo. Tus ojos rojos e hincados me gritan que sufres que necesitas sacar todo lo que hay en tu mente.

\- Mis ojos te mienten. Recuerda que tengo mirada de soldado, no sufro ante nada, no muestro debilidad, no tengo miedos.

\- Pero les gustan engañar. Eres tan ciego. ¿Hasta qué punto quieres engañarte?

\- Ni yo mismo lo sé. Por eso odio a ese maldito cerdo. Descubrí que con él no sólo podría amar y ser feliz. También sufriría y lloraría aunque no lo quisiera -suspire- Yuuri es toda una cajita de sorpresas, siempre ha sido así.

\- ¿Y que tiene de malo que también sientas esas emociones? ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Ninguno. Es solo que llegue a un punto donde solo sufría. - tome un poco de mi cerveza mientras veía hacia la mesa de cristal.- Otabek alguna vez te conté porque me enamoré de él.

\- No, para nada. Sólo mencionaste que te gustaban los cerdos y querías tener uno. Hasta la fecha recordar eso me da risa, en serio pensé que querías una mascota.

\- Pufff, no te confundas. Todo pasó cuando tenía 16 años. Un dia de práctica Yakov me habló en privado en su oficina, me avisó que mi abuelo había tenido un accidente mientras hacia las compras. No sabes que tan histérico me puse, estaba apunto de irme corriendo a Moscú pero él me detuvo.

Debido a los horarios de visita y como no se encontraba grave no podía verlo hasta el día siguiente en la mañana.

Después de enterarme no pude concentrarme en nada, toda la tarde y noche de aquel día mis saltos fueron fatales, no tuve ganas de ir a practicar con Lilia y salí antes de lo normal para hacer mis maletas y huir.

Al día siguiente antes de salir de mi departamento Yuuri apareció. Venía con un abrigo sumamente grueso y su mochila. Me miró y lo único que dijo fue "no irás solo, voy contigo".

Nunca supe como se enteró, si acaso nos escucho mientras discutía con Yakov, acaso me veía tan mal que fue a preguntar o simplemente sintió una corazonada y fue a buscarme.

Tomamos el tren a Moscú sin ningún problema, jamas me habló de porque iba o se quejaba. Se limitó a quedarse callado y darme algo de comida. En el hospital pasó lo mismo, cuando visualice a mi abuelo sano y salvo pude sentir un alivió. Sólo en ese momento el cansancio vino por mi.

Abrace a Yuuri con todas mis fuerzas mientras le agradecía miles de veces por acompañarme. Aquel momento me hizo sentir algo en mi pecho, algo que después entendí de qué sé trataba. No era solo cariño porque había venido conmigo sin repelar, no era un agradecimiento por su forma de actuar. Me había enamorado de aquel chido de sonrisa sincera y ojos puros, amaba aquel chico.

\- ¿Amabas?

\- Yo...- di un largo respiro.- Estoy seguro que aquel ya no es mi Yuuri. Algo en él cambio, aunque no se sí fue para bien o para mal. Y entiendo plenamente que para poder continuar con esto de igual forma debo cambiar. Pero no sé cómo.

10 de marzo, 12:15 horas

Dudaba si ir o no, pero si era lo que mi amigo me decía podría al fin escuchar lo que tanto esperaba. Tal vez estábamos ante el botón de reinicio.

Camine rumbo al gran reloj mientras él se encontraba sentado en una banca. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, volver a vernos después de un tiempo me generaba entre alegría y dolor. Es estúpido pero estoy pensando en decir "hola y adiós"

«tan cobarde me volví»

\- Hey, cerdo.- Le di un saludo normal con una sonrisa de gentileza, o bueno, eso intente.

\- Ho-la, por un momento creí que me dejarías a un lado.

«un cobarde que viene a ver a otro cobarde»

\- Eso pensaba hacer, pero luego sentí que no quería ser culpado por la muerte de un cerdito congelado en pleno San Petersburgo.-

\- Gracias, supongo.

«tal vez vine porque podría escuchar lo que tanto espero. »

\- Y... ¿Bien?

«Tal vez dirías algo que me haría recapacitar»

-Yo... Yo te traje aquí por una sola razón...

«Pues soy incapaz de estar sin ti»

-...Yura, quiero que hoy tengamos más recuerdos.

«Pero tampoco quiere que sigas a mi lado»

\- Nuestros últimos recuerdos juntos.

«¿Entonces que queremos?»

Escuchar sus palabras me dejaron helado, su mirada no mentía su puta mirada me decía que estaba decidido a dejarme. Me estaba pidiendo una última vez a todo, un último momento a solas.

\- Vete al carajo. - me dispuse a dar la media vuelta aunque su mano me detuvo. Gire mostrando todo mi rencor posible.- Así que quieres un último momento de sexo juntos. Un último día con el iluso de Yuri Plisetsky. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Dime imbécil.

\- No quiero eso. Te quiero a ti y se que para tenerte debo escalar desde cero. Ya no puedo volver a tu corazón y decirte que todo es mentira. Se que las mentiras no son eternas y solo traen mas problemas y es por eso, es por eso que yo vine aquí para decirle adiós a todo eso. Quiero iniciar de cero pero sé que no podremos hasta que los dos aceptemos.

\- Quieres terminar sin terminar. Qué clase de ridículo pretexto es ese.

\- No es un pretexto, entiende. Quiero seguir siendo tu pareja. Pero, ¿acaso tú quieres?

\- No, yo quiero que te vayas al demonio. Muérete, pudrete y jamás vuelvas aparecer.

\- Y es justo lo que haré.

Los dos nos quedamos callados. No sé si él era muy idiota o yo no hablaba bien, acaso no sabía expresarme.

\- Y una vez que terminemos. Al fin me dejaras en paz.

\- No. - negó con la cabeza- Intentaría poder volver a tener contacto contigo. Si pudimos enamorarnos una vez, podríamos hacerlo de nuevo.

\- Idiota. Como si volviera a caer en tus mentiras.

\- Porque está vez no pasará. Te aseguro que luchare hasta el último momento de mi vida solo para decirte que te amo y te necesito en mi vida.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros. Me tense al pensar que mi confesión de niña enamorada le había dado risa pero sentía que era lo único que podía hacer. Si quería volver a ver a Yura en mis brazos debía demostrar que aquellos problemas del pasado jamás volverían a ocurrir. Me desharia de los rumores con Viktor y cuando estuviera todo calmado volvería a buscarle.

Aleksëi me dijo que debía ser el mismo Yuuri que él conoce perfectamente. Pero ya no puedo ser aquel cobarde que hizo odiarme día con día, no puedo esconderme nuevamente en esas cuatro paredes.

Sentí como se relajo, algo de todo esto no me estaba gustando. Había dejado de poner resistencia pero seguía dándome la espalda, sentía la opresión de mi pecho saliendo nuevamente. El terror volvía ser lo único que iluminaba nuestros corazones.

-Lo siento Katsuki Yuuri, pero yo no siento lo mismo, por lo que no puedo responder a tus sentimientos. Dime cómo quieres que te crea, que te entienda y haga caso si hace una semana te vi besándote con él.

\- Pero eso fue por..

\- No quiero pretextos Yuuri, es más no quiero que me cuentes absolutamente nada de lo que hacen o hicieron. No quiero saber dónde se acostaron, cuando me mentiste y cuando me decías la verdad. No quiero saberlo, porque ya lo sé.

Yo sabía que andabas con él.

Yo sabía que tenían sexo en el cubículo de la pista, y que siempre me mandabas irme antes con el pretexto de que Viktor te regañaba o castigaba por no hacer bien la rutina. Pufff y que castigo te daba, gemias del dolor.

Hermosos castigos, dignos de una pareja de amantes.

La opresión aumento en mi, mientras nuestro alrededor se disipaba. Me mordí el labio inferior entre más escuchaba sus palabras, tenía ganas de huir y llorar. Quería escapar. Aunque no lo haría, está vez te y me escucharias hasta el final. Esta vez aceptaría pasará lo que pasará.

\- Yuuri, ¿por que no lo entiendes?

\- A qué te refieres.

\- No es el que anduvieras con él lo que me duele. Son tus mentiras. Sabía que algo pasaba entre nosotros, de un momento a otro te habías distanciado completamente. Ya no me besabas con la misma intensidad, ya no querías mis abrazos, a veces hasta te asqueaba mi simple presencia cerca de ti.

Lentamente se estaba formando un muro que nos dividía, invisible ante todos e inexistente para algunos. Pero ese muro iba creciendo y engrosando a cada día. Las inseguridades, las mentiras, los celos, el ocultar más cosas. Todas ellas lo hacían más y más difícil de atravesar.

\- Por eso... Por eso es lo que arreglaré, te mostraré que...

\- No te creo. - Yura volteó dejando ver sus bellos ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.- Simplemente no te creo. Toda esta semana he estado pensando en ti, que puedo hacer para remediarlo, que puedes hacer para que te crea. He pensando tantas formas que podríamos solucionarlo, pero todas siempre llegan a la misma conclusión.

"él no cambiará"

Te creeré y actuaré que es cierto, que me amas tanto que quieres remediar los errores, y cuando te vuelva a ver en sus brazos quieres que te vea y te sonría diciéndote "todo está bien, Yuuri, se que lo estás intentando así que no te presiones"

No hablamos de un día de práctica, de un ejercicio o cómo aprender hacer algo. Hablamos de lo que tú en verdad sientes, de lo que hay en tu corazón y mente. Y lo siento, pero el mío está lleno de inseguridad y miedo.

Dime, ¿Puedes entenderlo?- agache mi cabeza, no se si por inercia o en verdad había entendido sus motivos y comprendía que lo nuestro había llegado a su fin.- Tienes algo más que decir, Yuuri.

Mi voz no salía, quería impedirlo, detenerlo las veces que fueran necesarias hasta que me correspondiera, detenerlo a como de lugar. No quería que acabará, no.

\- Yo tengo miedo, Yura. Tengo mucho miedo de estar en este mundo sin ti. Miedo de perderte de nuevo, de que me olvides y yo te tenga que olvidar. De qué te vayas y no regreses, de que regreses a esa fría ca-ja...- recordé las palabras de Aleksëi, no debía decir nada, debía callarlo.- ... Tengo mucho miedo de que este mundo te pierda para siempre, que Yuri Plisetsky ya no se alguien sino solo vestigios de él. Yo no quiero que la sombra de tu recuerdo me atormente nuevamente, que la soledad sea mi aliada y que las mentiras me consuman más y más.

«Debía callar, debí de ocultarlo»

No quiero volver a sufrir por ello, ver cómo todos me ven como la inútil persona que acabo con la vida de alguien muy preciado, quiero que vivas, quiero que sigas disfrutando el día a día. ¡Yo deseo que Yuri sobreviva aunque para ello tenga que matarme!

Su mirada de confusión me hizo reaccionar, el recuerdo de su anterior él, al fin lo había sacado. Las penas que sufrí por mi incapacidad y que jamás se las había comentado ni a mí mejor amigo, hoy las había sacado con la misma persona que me las género.

Lo había arruinado.

Yuri se acercó a mí dándome un abrazo, era cálido, no mostraba repulsión, no odio, no miedo, solo afecto. Sus brazos se presionaron a mí mientras nuestras lágrimas salían más y más. Al fin nuestros corazones estaban libres, habíamos dicho lo que yo escondí por meses y lo que el sufrió por mi.

Pero sabía lo que significaba. Los dos al fin habíamos hablado, nuestros corazones finalmente se encontraron y ahora que lo hicieron, ya no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro.

Aquí es donde la historia de amor eterno y felicidad había terminado. Donde nuestros lazos finamente se fueron quebrado.

Era el adiós definitivo.

Yura me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras sonrió con ternura, limpio mis lágrimas con sus frías manos. No quise escuchar lo que dijo solo asentí mientras nuestros labios se unieron, un beso tan tierno, tan memorial, tan dulce pero a la vez salado, un beso que jamás olvidaría y en el que nuestro sentimientos se habían plasmado.

Ese fue nuestro último beso. Y mi último recuerdo junto a Yuri.

24 horas más tarde, él ya no era parte de este mundo.


	20. Koe

Si en ese momento te hubiera dicho si.

¿Que estaríamos haciendo ahora?

Me imagino caminando por los suburbios de San Petersburgo, dando paseos lentos mientras nuestras manos se entrelazan. Como todas aquellas parejas que se acaban de reconciliar, como todas aquellas que acaban de empezar.

Pero esta vez no pasó eso.

¡Ya se!, A lo mejor me hubieras pedido entrar a algún museo, biblioteca, iglesia, o, ir a zonas turísticas que tanto te gustan visitar. Luego iríamos algunas de las tantas cafeterías donde preparan aquellos pastelitos tan pequeños pero deliciosos. Yo acabaría pidiendo mi clásico capuchino o malteada de fresa, y tú tus amados dulces. Aquellos que probaba entre cada beso.

Pero nunca volverá a pasar

Iríamos al cine o algún restaurante, como eres un tragón pero dramático sería difícil decidir. Finalmente pasada la noche dirías que fuéramos a casa, que has visto suficiente y solo me quieres a tu lado, te tomaría del hombro y mientras tú te recargaras en el mío yo sería feliz sonriendo por tenerte a mi lado, sintiendo tú calor, tú aroma y viendo tú dulce sonrisa.

Pero te he perdido.

Al final llegaríamos a nuestro hogar, no te dejaría poner el abrigo en el perchero cuando mis labios ya hubieran poseído los tuyos. Te quitaría lentamente cada una de tus prendas mientras tus gemidos van aumentando. Bajaría tu pantalón con toda la calma del mundo para que tú suplicaras por más.

Cuando tu miembro estuviera tan erecto me detendría, solo para verte suplicar. Para escuchar mi nombre las veces que sean necesarias. Tú me quitarías mi playera, morderias mi cuello dejando aquellas hermosas marcas que me excitan.

Una vez en la cama no podría detenerme más, tomaría tu entrepierna y jugaría con ella mientras mi lengua saborea aquellos dulces pezones. Te morderia cada parte posible, probaría cada milímetro de tu piel. Solo para hacer que mi esencia se impregne en ti, para marcar que eres mío y yo de ti.

Cuando tus súplicas no puedan más, solo en ese momento juntaría nuestros labios, mi lengua jugaría con la tuya por minutos, tal vez horas, hasta que deje de disfrutar ese momento. Hasta la eternidad

La eternidad que duró un segundo.

La realidad es otra, Yuuri. Tu y yo sabemos que nada de eso pasó ni pasará. La realidad es más cruel de lo que aparenta, es oscura y fría, silenciosa y a la vez dolorosa. Porque en la vida real no llegue a ti con un ramo de tulipanes, no te bese, no te dediques algún comentario pervertido, no fuimos a comer pastel, , no caminamos unidos de las manos, no estaré contigo todo el día y no despertaremos con nuestros cuerpos uno junto al otro.

En la vida real tú y yo decidimos ir por caminos separados, listos para enfrentar el mundo pero ahora solos, para enfrentar una vida sin la compañía del otro. El futuro que nos prometimos se había desvanecido y no podía volver de nuevo a ese día.

Adiós al nosotros, adiós al hubiera.

Es triste pero correcto. Habíamos llegado a la meta, o ¿el límite?, Había obtenido la respuesta que siempre busque y tu sacaste lo que te impedía seguir viviendo. Porque estoy seguro que como yo lo sentí, tú igual lo hiciste. Aquel fino lazo que nos ataba y nos permitía estar juntos se había roto desde hace tiempo, nuestras sombras iban alejándose lentamente.

¿Cómo podríamos seguir viviendo así?

No se donde estés ahora, no se que hagas ahorita, pero yo sigo aquí. Estoy aquí, en este bar de mala muerte, que no se como llegue a el. Qué no sé porqué entre, ya perdí la cuenta de las botellas que he tomado, ya me cansé de escuchar la misma horrible música y aún así en este terrible estado no dejo de pensar en ti.

Tu ingrato Yuuri, tú mi cerdito hermoso, la razón de mis alegrías y la destrucción de las mismas. Tú mi amado niño, te deje ir al fin.

\- Eres libre Yuuri, libre.

Mientras que yo me acabo de condenar más, aún con tus súplicas aún con tus lágrimas no pude aceptarte a mi lado. Ya no quería tenerte más cerca de mi. Creo que eso es mi estupidez actuando, no se si quiero arrepentirme o no. Si decirte vuelve a preguntarme y esta vez te diré que si, porque ya no se que quiero Yuuri. Ya no se que pasa aquí.

¿Como podemos jurar que es amor y no costumbre?

Mi pequeño Yuuri, haces que me enfade, haces que lloré y que te maldiga. Me pregunto si solo lo hiciste para lastimarme, actuar tan dulce y noble jamás ha sido normal en una persona. Y tu me demostraste que es cierto. -Chasquie mi lengua de la furia que corrió en mi - tus dulces mentiras me habían cegado mi amor, tanto que no me di cuenta cuando mi amor se estaba convirtiendo en odió

¿Es por eso que nos despedimos? ¿Es por eso que te dije adiós?

La imagen de él junto a Viktor aumento mi rabia, que mierda tenía ese inútil como para cambiarme a mi, a Yuri Plisetsky. El novato que había arrebatado los sueños de todos, quien en las competencias no tenía piedad, ni de su misma pareja. Soy agradable, visto bien, no parezco una nena a como antes lo era y mucho menos estoy calvo, y, tu aún así te fuiste con él.

Eran cerca de las 3:00 am cuando salí del bar, o mejor dicho me corrieron. El encargado me comentó que tuviera cuidado con la zona y tomara un taxi en la próxima avenida, le dije que cerrará el pico y salí como si nada.

Al solo llevar mi sudadera de animal print el frío fue insoportable pero había olvidado que traía conmigo. Si era un abrigo ¿Donde lo dejé?

Camine por un momento sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a la famosa avenida, no vi ningún taxi pasando, todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. El frío me había despertado pero seguía mareado.

\- Si te hubiera dicho que si, mi amado Yuuri. En este momento te estaría cogiendo hasta el cansancio, con aquel vaivén tan sexy que hacen tus caderas - sonreír al recordarlo- con aquellas ruborizadas mejillas y con aquellos sensuales gemidos que me dice que te gusta. Qué quiere más, más.

Y cuando estés a punto de venirte y el mejor orgasmo de tu vida este por ocurrir. Dirías

¡Viktor!

Guarde silencio, la furia estaba volviendo a surgir. Mi mente estaba jugando muy bajo. Tenía ganas de patear al primer imbécil que se me pusiera en mi camino. Camine buscando una tienda, quería tomar más, necesitaba más alcohol.

Mila no entendía porque lo hacia, pero aquel líquido no me hacía olvidarlo. Al contrario me permitía volver aquel mundo donde éramos felices y el nombre de aquel hijo de puta no apareciera.

Me metí por una calle desconocida y abandonada. Vi a lo lejos cuatro sujetos, uno de ellos al parecer les debía algo pues los otros tres lo golpeaban insistiendo en que pagara.

Opte por tomar otro rumbo, sin embargo me visualizaron.

\- lárgate de aquí imbécil.

Sus palabras me eran tan lejanas, parecían susurros del viento, lo único que mi cerebro podía pensar era en él, en su cuerpo desnudo, sus piernas entrelazadas en el cuerpo de alguien y su voz ronca diciendo un nombre que no es mío.

Yura... Lo siento.

Comencé a llorar al recordar lo que había perdido. Más bien parecía una de mis rabietas.

Yura te amo...

Fue entonces cuando decidí hacer la mayor estupidez de mi vida. Gire decidió a golpear al trío de idiotas. Sacaría mi odio en alguien que valdría la pena.

\- Te dije que te largaras niño

Un golpe en el estómago fue lo que obtuvo por decir estupideces. Los otros dos tipos soltaron a su víctima decididos a golpearme.

A quien le hago caso amor. Al que súplica por mi o al que dice su nombre.

Un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda seguido de un patada al abdomen fue lo que recibí. Pero aún así, no me detendría

\- Son un trío de cobardes, acaso me tienen miedo. Acaso no pueden contra un idiota como yo.

Has visto como patina, has visto ese giro. Sabías que Viktor logro un nuevo récord, sabías que Viktor tenia un pasatiempo por... Viktor me ayudó en...Viktor es el mejor, Viktor, Viktor.

\- Que hocico tan grande tienes imbécil. - me tomo del cabello empujandome contra la pared, sentí mi cabeza arder, tomo mi brazo derecho y con fuerza me restregó hasta hacerme caer al suelo.

Viktor más fuerte, Víktor ammgh! Más, más.

\- déjate de tonterías idiota- intentaron levantarme tomándome de los brazos siendo presa fácil de sus golpes. Sabía que esto acabaría mal, a medida que forcejeaba, más golpes obtenía. Un golpe en la mejilla me hizo escupir sangre y darme cuenta de mi error.

\- ¡Alto!, Déjenlo en paz, por favor.- abrí los ojos viendo al tipo que torturaban anteriormente. - Solo intento ayudarme, por favor déjenlo ir. Yo pagaré lo que les debo, no lo lastimen, él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Es verdad te engañe con Viktor Nikiforov... Es verdad que disfrute de mi propio egoísmo. Jamás pensé en ti

\- cierra el pico basura, esto ya no tiene que ver contigo.- me soltó el jefe del trío- este bastardo se sintió muy valiente intentando enfrentarnos. Ahora debe afrontar sus decisiones.

\- No, no lo hagas- lo vi aproximarse.

\- Vete al carajo, lárgate maldita sea. Todavía que te estoy salvando. ¡HUYE! ¡CORRE!-le grite esperando no hiciera la misma estupidez que yo.

Vete al carajo, Yuuri. Pudrete de mi vista. Vete de mi vida y mis sueños. Sólo vete.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más vi un arma apuntando al joven. No me dio tiempo de gritar antes de escuchar el fuerte sonido de un disparo

\- Estás equivocado rubiecito, aquí nadie saldrá con vida.

Dicen que puedes ver tu vida segundos antes de morir, dicen que puedes ver el momento mismo en el que naciste. Pero yo solo recordé nuestras últimas palabras horas atrás, nuestro último beso y nuestro último te amo.

Caí en la pared sintiendo como un líquido salía, no dolía, solo sentí el sueño caer en mi. Fue entonces que las alucinaciones se fueron, eso pensé mientras abría los ojos en la oscuridad profunda.

O nunca los abrí realmente.

La mañana del 12 de marzo Yakov Feltsman firmaba las actas para los siguientes dias. La pista se encontraba vacía y un silencio engullia todo a su paso. Mientras daba paso a su papeleo vio como saladas gotas de agua caían sobre sus hojas. Leves gotas que decían a gritos " lo siento"

Aquel 12 de marzo todos estaban en sus casas, mientras yo me encontraba en aquel parque donde conocí a Aleksëi. Sin mirar nada en realidad continuaba en aquel estado.

Pues aquel lugar que deje aquellos algunos días me había alcanzado.

No puedes cambiar el futuro, no puedes crear algo a partir de la nada. Jamás lograría impedir su muerte, porque en este mundo en el siguiente y en los mil después de este. Tú y yo jamás estaríamos juntos.

Es por eso que si tan solo me hubiera rendido. Las cosas no hubieran empeorado...


	21. 21 Time

A diferencia de esa vez, hoy estaba soleado.

Comparando con aquel mes, hoy no llovía, no había vientos altos, ni días nublados, ni charcas de lodo.

La luz del sol se posaba en su gran esplendor, era un día tan cálido y alegre en el que se anunciaba la primavera. Regresaban los días brillantes mientras que las noches largas y frías se iban despidiendo a lo lejos, las flores y pequeños arbustos resurgiendo de la espesa nieve confirmaban la llegada de la época más querida por algunos, aunque odiaba por otros.

Pero aún en tan bello esplendor, estábamos reunidos aquí. En este cementerio lejos de las ciudades, en un lugar donde la época, año, mes e inclusive día no importaba para nadie.

Decidí guardar silencio mientras todos se despedían. Algunos se acercaban a mi dándome su pésame, pues solo tres personas en este pequeño mundo sabían que Yuri y yo ya no eramos nada.

\- Lo lamento amigo...

\- Te deseo lo mejor Yuuri...

\- Él ya está descansando...

\- No fue tú culpa...

En verdad no lo fue. Pueden asegurarme que no fui el causante de que esto terminará así. Yo cité a Yuri en aquel reloj, yo le pedí salir a pesar de saber que no quería, lo obligue a caminar por aquellos lugares, lo lleve a ese destino. Ahora era yo quien llamaba a la muerte, quien proclamó por ella sin saber que no me llevaría a mi, sino a lo que más amo.

No me di cuenta en que momento el entierro había dado su fin. Las horas pasaban lentamente y lo único que tenía a mi alrededor era una simple lápida en donde yacía su nombre.

\- ¿Cómo sabrías que vendría? - gire mi cara en busca de aquella voz. Se ubicaba en la sombra de un árbol, contemplando con aquel penetrante iris rojo.

\- De hecho no sabía que lo harías.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

\- Necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Y mi casa es el menor de los lugares a los cuales quiero ir.

\- Y posarte sobre la tumba de tu amado igual a un perro abandonado fue el mejor de tus planes. Vaya, tan Yuuri. "Fiel ante su amor"- camino hasta mi lado, no conteste nada ante su inútil sarcasmo. Sólo aguardé hasta que se fuera.- ¿Y ahora que harás?

\- Como diablos quieres que lo sepa, tú eres el experto aquí. Quien me engañó prometiéndome mi mayor sueño y solo me llevo a recordar mis pesadillas.

\- Ahora buscas culpables.- soltó una risa sarcástica para luego sentarse sobre el frío césped- Si eso haces déjame decirte que yo conozco al verdadero culpable.

\- No quiero reproches de tu parte.

\- Puff ya quisieras ser tú. Pero el causante de su muerte no fuiste ni tú, ni ninguna otra persona, ni siquiera es algo físico y palpable. Es algo más abstracto y que siempre atormenta a la gente, todo mundo lo ama y lo odia, algunos lo esperan mientras otros suplican que jamás llegué. Pero es algo que siempre vendrá.

\- El tiempo...

\- Correcto, te comió el tiempo Yuuri. Te comió en el instante que llegaste a esta línea. No pudo tolerar que lo brincaras y pasaras por alto, así que cambió la línea en la que nos posamos, creo una nueva en la que tú destino jamás cambiará, una en la que volverías a sufrir.

\- Tu mencionaste que no se puede cambiar el futuro.

\- Y eso es cierto mi cerdito. El futuro está escrito en piedra, pero tú decides si quieres ese o vas en busca de otro. -suspiro con suma tranquilidad- Antes eso no se podía hacer, te conformadas con lo que tenías y aceptabas tu derrota o triunfo. Tenías que ver cómo tú felicidad era consumida lentamente mientras te condenabas buscando razones que justificara el odio del mundo hacia tu persona.

Razones que jamás llegarían a ti.

Bueno eso era hasta que el ser humano descubrió que se podía vencer al tiempo.- cortaba el césped mientras veía la nada misma.

\- Pero yo no logré vencer esta vez.

\- Al parecer el estar deprimido te hace más inteligente. Tú no pudiste ganarle al tiempo... Esta vez...

Quedé mudo ante su idea, acaso podía volver al pasado.

-Puedo reiniciar.

\- Igual que un videojuego - levanto su rostro mostrándome una sonrisa que jamás había visto. Algo en mi se estremeció, era tan parecido a él. - pero, eso no significa que ganarás esta vez. Podría ocurrir lo mismo y ...

\- No me importa. -corte sus palabras, no tenía interés en saber los riesgos que le secundarian a este nuevo plan.- No importa que tenga que sacrificar, lo haré.

-Puff, sabes Yuuri, siempre tienes que leer el instructivo antes de usar el objeto. ¿Qué acaso eso no lo sabes?

\- No soy ningún niño, se perfectamente a que te refieres. Pero no me importa, solo regresame a la fecha de mi cumpleaños. No tendré sexo con Viktor y nada de esto pasa...

\- No puedo. No es así de simple, no tengo el poder de elegir la fecha a mi antojo. Nunca podría regresarte a ese dia por mucho que lo intenté.

\- Entonces... ¿A qué fecha iría a parar?.

\- Depende

\- ¿De quién?

\- De tu memoria. - un aire frío género un fuerte ruido entre los árboles. Estaba comenzando a perder el hilo en esta conversación. Vi a Aleksëi levantarse con toda la tranquilidad.- Sinceramente no recuerdo cuando ocurrió ni quién lo descubrió. Fue una noticia que sacudió el mundo y de la cual millones de personas se volvieron ricas y muchas otras murieron. "Hecatombe et Ananké" como muchos lo mencionaban, o "Chronos", como fue llamada en realidad. Era una máquina del tiempo la cual no usaba los agujeros de gusano, hoyos blancos o negros, donde la masa, peso, carga eléctrica y velocidad no influían. Pues el cuerpo no era transportado de una zona A ha una B

Una máquina cuya base era la teoría de la relatividad y neurología, donde lo único que necesitabas para volver al pasado era de tu memoria a largo plazo y algún hecho que permaneció por siempre en tu mente.

Chronos funciona de manera sencilla si lo comparamos con las ideas iniciales que se planean en cuanto máquina del tiempo se refería.

Primero necesitabas conocer a profundidad un recuerdo; fecha, hora, ubicación, vestimenta, entorno, lo que sea. Ser lo más explicito posible era lo primero que se solicitaba. Acto seguido consistía en abandonar la línea del tiempo en la que habitabas. ¿Recuerdas como lo hice contigo?

\- Me mataste.

\- Exacto, de igual forma lo hacía la gente con Chronos, debían matarse en frente de un investigador. Algunos pedían ser asesinados, otros simplemente se suicidaban pues aseguraban que su felicidad estaba del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Y una vez que pasará?

\- Has visto con atención la pulsera que tienes.

\- No, bueno si. Pero no del todo, solo veo que cambia de color.

\- Eso es Chronos, Yuuri. Una vez que el ser humano fallece el cuerpo comienza un estado de apagado, lentamente cada sistema, órgano, cada célula se van muriendo, algunos más rápidos que otro. Pero el resultado es el mismo, la muerte.

Durante la muerte celular, las neuronas son una de las primeras. La sinapsis va disminuyendo, como pequeñas luces que desaparecen en la oscuridad. Chronos lo que hace es copiar toda la información que contiene dichas neuronas lo más rápido posible. De esta forma en miles de segundos se tiene un respaldo de tu mente. Una vez almacenado la máquina saca una secuencia numérica irrepetible, en donde indica la fecha y línea del tiempo que deseas ir.

Observe la pulsera, por un momento note que tenía en una esquina un número. Era tan pequeño que resultaba difícil distinguir.

\- ¿Y cómo llegó a esa línea del tiempo?

\- No puedes hacerlo por ti solo, necesitas un mapa de dimensiones.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Como sabrás el tiempo es algo intangible, no podemos verlo pero sabemos que pasa, que está ahí. Einstein cuestionó que para poder ubicarnos no solamente se necesita conocer el espacio, sinó también el tiempo, ante ello lo consideraron como una cuarta dimensión. De esta forma, a pesar de no tocar el tiempo, sabíamos donde estábamos posicionados.

El mapa de dimensiones, igual que uno de constelaciones o geográfico, sirve para ubicarnos y conocer la posición de otras líneas de tiempo. Una vez identificada, solo quedaba colocar esta pulsera en tu otro yo.

Chronos te reconocería a través de tú DNA e instalaría tus datos.

\- Suena un poco... Bueno ya sabes.

\- ¿Ciencia ficción? Lo sé, nadie creía en el poder de Chronos ni la facilidad con la que se hacía. Si lo vemos desde un punto digital, sería cómo hacer un "copiar y pegar". Pero tiene sus limitantes.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Si la persona no conocía o recordaba al menos un 75% del evento que deseaba cambiar, era imposible ser llevado a su línea deseada. Mucha gente murió en valde, pues jamás llegó a su línea del tiempo. Por otro lado algunas llegaban pero sus recuerdos no estaban del todo con ellos, olvidaban cosas, su cerebro sufría una especie de saturación ocasionando transtornos cognitivos y problemas en la zona prefrontal del cerebro. En pocas palabras podían sufrir desde demencia hasta esquizofrenia.

Otros llegaban a su nueva vida pero no recordaba como lo habían hecho así que acababan por cometer los mismos errores. Y finalmente la más común de todas, el tiempo les ganaba y la situación se repetía.

\- ¿Por eso no puedo volver a aquel día de noviembre?

\- Si, tu memoria no recuerda más del 37% de aquel día. Es imposible llevarte sin que sufras alguna de esas consecuencias. Por eso Chronos está muy limitado.

\- ¿Es porqué solo puedes ir a fechas relativamente cercanas?

\- No necesariamente deben ser cercanas, pero debieron dejarte alguna marca muy profunda en ti. Lo suficientemente para que con solo ver, oler, escuchar, tocar o saborear tu mente lo recuerde. Y los únicos eventos que ocasionan eso son traumas.

Una persona a pesar de que no quiera podrá recordar con la mínima señal cuando lo violaron, murió un ser amado, secuestraron, asaltaron por primera vez o vivió una mala experiencia. Lamentablemente tenemos la capacidad de recordar lo que no queremos recordar. Y con la llegada de Chronos todos aquellos traumas que te dejaron en tu vida podrían ser cambiados. Tenías la oportunidad de repetir.

\- Se compadecian de ti. - Ale asintió a mi expresión mientras veía hacia la lápida de su padre. A pesar de ser su progenitor, no mostraba ninguna señal de dolor o sufrimiento, se podía decir que lo tomaba con la misma serenidad que ver el cielo.- Hay algo que no entiendo, si Chronos solo instala información debido al reconocimiento genético. ¿Como lo hizo contigo? Tú no existes en este mundo.

\- Eso es obvio Yuuri. Yo sí existo en este mundo. Yuri tenía un hijo a tus espaldas.-

No necesitaba verme pasa saber que sus palabras me habían provocado un shock total, sentía que todo me daba vueltas hasta que escuché su risa. - jajajajaja es tan fácil engañarte. No seas tonto, Yuri no podía tener una amante, te amaba demasiado que fuiste su primer y único amor. Además mi mamá no está en Rusia, ella sigue soltera en Suiza estudiando Derecho.

\- No dijiste que era patinadora.

\- En donde yo nací lo era. Pero aquí no. Recuerda los universos paralelos. - suspiré aliviado de su pésima broma, ahora que entendía todo estaba decidido.

\- Aleksëi, yo lo haré. Déjame regresar al pasado y volver a intentarlo. Déjame salvarlo.

\- ¿Y sino lo logras? ¿Y si vuelve a cambiar el tiempo?

\- No lo permitiré. Intentaré ganarle. - Soltó una risa ante mi actitud positiva y sin titubear. Ahora que entendía la situación, sabía que no existía ningún dios qué me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad. Al contrario, era pelear contra él para poder obtener lo que deseó.

\- Entonces. - No note en que momento sacó un arma y antes de cualquier reclamo apuntó a mi cabeza.- Adiós Yuuri.

El recinto de los muertos fue perturbado por el eco de una bala.

Hola Ara aquí. Muchas pero muchas gracias por continuar leyendo este fic, les doy todo mi corazón por llamarles y continuar.

Perdón por olvidar subir capítulos. Generalmente ando más en wattpad y solo cuando uso la computadora recuerdo que debo publicar.

Lo siento pero no se preocupen ya vamos a la mitad de esta historia. Espero puedan seguir leyendo y no me odien por romper uno que otro corazón :p

Gracias y nos vemos después


	22. Aozora no shita, kimi no tonari

Un pequeño golpe perturbó mi sueño. Era como sentir el ligero toque de un niño curioso. Presionaba mi mejilla esperando que reaccionará, como si fuera un bicho raro.

Abrí mis ojos ante la duda, quien sea que lo hiciera sabía cómo sacarme de mi bello sueño. Enfocar me resultaba difícil entre la luz y una borrosa silueta enfrenté de mi.

Pude reconocer sus cabellos rubios a pesar de la luz proveniente de las ventanas, visualice su mirada, con aquel verde-azul tan penetrante. Una sonrisa de alegría y triunfo se asomaba en su rostro, dejando ver sus tan perfectos dientes.

\- ¡Buenos días, Yuuri!

\- Yuri...

Verlo de nuevo a mi lado, hacia florecer en mi este sentimiento de victoria y arrepentimiento; pero, a diferencia de aquella vez mis lágrimas no me traicionaron, no lloré ni mostré el dolor que me causaba su presencia. Al contrario de ello, saque la sonrisa más deslumbrante posible.

¿Por qué?, Bueno eso era obvio. Lo había conseguido. Estaba junto a él, de nuevo tenía la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas.

\- ¡Buenos días, Yuri!- acerque mi cuerpo hacia él. Con mi mano derecha tome su mejilla con la misma delicadeza con la que él siempre lo hacía, depositando un suave beso.

Separe mis labios para abrazarlo, su silencio me permitía escuchar el estruendoso latido de su corazón. Ese latir que me demostraba que seguía vivo y que estábamos juntos.

\- Sabes... no me parece adecuado que hagas eso.- me separé de él solo para observar su cara de seriedad.

\- ... ¿Por q.. - antes de terminar la frase volvió unir sus labios a los míos, entrecerre los ojos dejando que mi mente solo prestará atención a nuestras bocas.

Sus carnosos y dulces labios parecían hacer juego con los míos, moviéndose en un suave y cálido compás. Querían poseernos, dominar nuestra mente y cuerpo pidiendo una cosa, una única cosa.

Nosotros.

El tacto suave junto a un aire húmedo me estremecía por dentro resultando imposible soltar un leve gemido. No quería detener aquel hermoso ritmo, necesitaba seguir así. El aire se hacía cada vez más escaso pero se nos era imposible querer separarnos.

Sentí su boca bajar a mi labio inferior hasta darle pequeñas mordidas dando fin a nuestra sesión de besos.

\- Porqué...si solo me besas una vez, me haces querer pedir más.- mi rostro fue cubierto por un bello carmesí ante sus palabras.- Que sexy forma de despertar, es una lástima que no podemos continuar con lo de ayer, debemos ir a la pista a que Yakov nos regañe.

\- ¿Ayer?.- lo vi estirarse antes de levantarse rumbo a la ducha.

\- ¡Ehh!, Como que no lo recuerdas. Ayer... ayer estabas mal, te vi en los vestidores con Viktor y discutimos con él.

Me costó un poco entender en qué fecha me encontraba, hasta que cai en la cuenta de todo. Chronos me envió a la línea del tiempo pasada.

\- ¿Yuuri?

\- Aaahhh, lo siento es que me desubique, pero está bien. Yo le diré a Yakov que fue mi culpa y verás que todo saldrá bien.- sonreí de forma falsa y me levanté corriendo en busca de un cuaderno y lápiz. Necesitaba procesar las cosas.

Observe la hora y día en mi celular mientras me disponía a organizar ideas.

16 de Febrero, 7:28 am.

Llegué el 15 de febrero, un día después de la cena de San Valentín.

El 1 de marzo todos nos reunimos en el gran salón para hacer la fiesta, en la noche me reencontre con Ale.

2 de marzo Yuri y yo terminamos.

9 de marzo le suplique el volver a intentarlo.

10 de marzo Yuri murió por un disparo en la cabeza.

Hoy, 16 de febrero retorne a la línea.

No entendía la situación, Chronos me había enviado a la misma línea del tiempo o ¿acaso era una nueva? ¿Como diablos iba saber eso?, ¿Por qué esta vez no chocaron mis pensamientos con mi anterior yo? ¿Por qué parecía como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Por qué regrese a este día y no más atrás?

¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo esto?

¿Cómo diablos podía ganarle al tiempo? ¿Cómo saber que voy por buen camino o sigo tomando el mismo rumbo de siempre?

¿Cómo?

Es imposible ganarle a algo que no existe, es imposible tan siquiera imaginarlo. Por qué al final de cuentas mi valentía y esfuerzo no serán nada, al final él morirá y yo...

Yo...

Mi cabeza comenzaba a sufrir una especie de migraña.

\- Entonces... vamos a desayunar a fuera o el platillo de hoy es cuaderno con apuntes.- levanté mi rostro y pude notar su preocupación.- Yuuri, sino te sientes bien podemos simplemente no ir. No te preocupes luego retomaremos el tiempo perdido.

\- Mmh, no, no es eso. Lo siento olvide que debía calentar y también debo bañarme. En seguida me apuro, tu, solo... sólo vístete y yo acabare...

\- ¡Hey!, ¡hey amor! Tranquilo, que te tiene tan alterado.- me tomo de los hombros para después abrazarme con fuerza.- No te pongas así, aquí estoy para apoyarte. ¿Qué te sucede?

Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro mientras respiraba con calma. Como me gustaría explicarte lo que ocurre, pero es imposible. A pesar de que me cueste entender toda esta situación simplemente debo pelear. Pelear por ti, pelear por mi, para mantenerte con vida hare lo imposible, así deba enfrentarme a todos y a todo.

Así medio mundo me desprecie, yo te mantendré con vida.

\- Estaré bien, solo no te vayas de mi lado.-

\- Nunca haré eso. Siempre estaré aquí.

Sin o con ánimos tuvimos que ir a la pista. Decir que recibimos un pequeño regaño era una total mentira comparado con los gritos que recibimos por parte de Yakov y Viktor. Viktor no dio aviso de nuestra partida y protesto considerando que mi rutina estaba empeorando y debía tomar horas extras.

horas extras que terminaban en gemidos.

Trate de olvidar esa oración mientras me negaba rotundamente, sabía que consecuencias podrían surgir si él y yo nos quedamos a solas. Yuri ante mi mirada y negación suplico entrenar al mismo tiempo. Una parte de mi se alivio al escucharlo, pero sabía que había un tercero que todo esto le estaba fastidiando.

El entrenamiento duraría hasta las 5 de la tarde. Daríamos un pequeño descanso y mientras algunos se iban, nosotros dos nos quedaríamos por tres horas más. Por lo menos esas eran las reglas para las próximas dos semanas.

A pesar de ser un total tormento para ambos, ninguno desistió en seguir el castigo.

Antes de iniciar la segunda semana de entrenamiento contemple con calma como cada uno de los patinadores salía rumbo a los vestidores.

\- ¡Hey! Yuuri, puedes venir un momento. - Mila estaba en la esquina de los vestidores mientras levantaba su mano en señal de apurarme.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Mila?

\- Solo quería avisarte que ya tenemos el lugar previsto para la fiesta. Será en el gran salón. Está ubicado justo en el centro de la ciudad por lo que será más fácil para todos. Le había pedido ayuda a Viktor de que me apoyara mandando mensajes pero su humor ha estado insoportable así que te puedo encargar eso a ti. - asentí con toda tranquilidad.- Muchas gracias, recuerda que tenemos el tiempo medido, así que no tardes en enviarlos.

\- Lo entiendo Mila. Descuida yo enviare mensajes a todos los amigos de Yuri.

\- ¡En serio muchas gracias! Bueno entonces nos vemos. Mmm, por cierto Yuuri quiero pedirte un favor no como tú amiga sino como amiga de Viktor y Yuri. - asentí ante su extraña petición.- Por favor no escapes a media fiesta, ¿está bien? No me gustaría que las cosas se salieran de control o que se pueda prestar para malas ideas. Creo entiendes perfectamente de que hablo.

No necesitaba ser muy listo, tener lo que llaman un sentido extra o tan siquiera conocer de sarcasmo para poder comprender sus palabras de odio.

-No te preocupes Mila. Sea lo que sea que te imaginas yo no lo haré, ese día no me alejaré de Yuri. - solté una agradable sonrisa, aunque era complicado su mirada de rencor y seriedad no parecían dejarse convencer.

\- No necesito promesas ni comentarios de ese tipo. Yo solo estoy pidiendo un favor. - suspiro con pesadez- ahora me retiro, tú tienes práctica y yo debo salir pronto. Adiós Yuuri

\- Adiós Mila

Continuar mi rutina fue peor que asfixiante, las palabras de aquella chica me molestaban y alertaban. Algo que había aprendido de mi madre y Minako era el rencor de una mujer.

Podría ser la persona más amable, carismática y tranquila del mundo. Pero dos cosas en el mundo sacarían su otra cara de la moneda: el odio y los celos. Dejando ver una criatura que jamás creerías, un monstruo cruel, terrorífico e irracional, cuya furia fue desatada y no le importaría nada para demostrarla. Quien no descansaría hasta verse satisfecha.

Un monstruo había surgido dentro de aquel iris carmesí.

Mila sabía todo, sabía mi infidelidad y con quién era, estaba vigilandome desde lo lejos. Esperando, como una araña espera a que un bello grillo caiga en su red, cualquier movimiento en falso y todo acabaría mal.

\- Así que también debo de tenerte callada, señorita Babicheva.

Todo sea por ti

El 28 de febrero las cosas ocurría con la misma calma de siempre, excepto una cosa,Viktor.

Desde aquella pelea y mi constante actitud cruel se encontraba frustrado. Ante su enojo buscaba regañarme en cualquier situación, cualquier pretexto que nos permitiera estar solo unos cuantos minutos.

\- Yuuri ya te dije que no. No, NO. Ese doble toe loop estuvo pésimo. Extiende los brazos lo más que puedas. - sus regaños podían escucharse por toda la pista, yo solo me agachaba asintiendo de vez en cuando.

\- Sabes Nikiforov no necesitas regañarlo y hacer que toda la pista se entere. Sólo nos jodes la paciencia con tus estúpidos gritos.

\- A ti no te estoy hablando enano. Yuuri esta patinando mal así que debo darle consejos.

\- ¿Consejos? o mejor dicho humillarlo en frente de todos los patinadores. No das consejos viejo, le gritas he insultas.

\- Tu tienes tú propio entrenador, no te incumbe. Yuuri es mío, lo entiendes.

\- Lo es pero solo en la pista.

\- También llega serlo en la cama.-

Antes de que esto empeorará corrí a los brazos de Yuri, mientras gritaba por ayuda.

\- Basta Yuri, déjalo seguir enojado y diciendo todas esas tonterías. Está estresado y se desquita conmigo pero se le pasará.

\- Como si fuera capaz de dejar a este hijo de...

\- ¡Plisetsky! ¡Nikiforov!, estoy a nada de cancelar su ida al Gran Prix Québec.- Yakov venía desde la salida, a pesar de no gritar su tono de voz fue suficiente para provocar un escalofrío en todos.

\- Tsk, está bien. - Yuri quito mis brazos mientras continuaba la pista. Sentí miedo al ver que no quería girar su rostro. Tal vez las palabras de Viktor lo habían hecho pensar en algo. Mientras lo veía alejarse no me percate de Viktor tan cerca de mi.

\- No puedes ocultar el sol con un dedo Yuuri. Él lo sabrá tarde que temprano.

-No Viktor, no lo hará.- perseguí a Yuri mientras veía mi brazalete.

Sólo seis palabras, seis palabras influyeron para hacerme entrar en duda. Mañana se decidiría el día, el mañana se aproximaba junto una nueva oportunidad o una nueva derrota.

El mañana venía a pasos acelerados.


	23. Face down

Los sonidos, las mesas, todo era igual. La gente alrededor y frases de "feliz cumpleaños" se escuchaban de un lado a otro. Yuri tomaba mi mano mientras yo me limitaba a sonreír

Estaba cansado de ver este lugar, estar aquí me provocaba asco, la gente a mi alrededor me asfixiaba, con sus lindas palabras y sonrisas falsas.

Recordé esas mismas caras mostrando dolor y tristeza en el funeral, recordé sus palabras vacías por algo que ellos no sabían. Como me gustaría que cerraran la boca, se largaran y nos dejarán en paz.

Nos dejarán descansar

Gire mi rostro para contemplar a Yuri. Sonreía con tanta alegría, con sus hermosas mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol y a la vez por vergüenza. A pesar de siempre mostrar una actitud egocéntrica, mi amado niño no sabía cómo actuar ante esas frases y abrazos.

¡Mi Yuri!

Mi amado Yura, solo por ti sigo aquí, solo por ti seguiré viviendo. Pero si tú te vas no seré nada, ni nadie. Suspiré mientras mi mano presionaba la suya, tal como lo había prometido no me separaba de él. Mis sentidos actuaban al máximo. Una ligera diferencia la podría notar, si algo andaba mal podría controlarlo.

\- Solo un poco más. A la medianoche todo acabará. Todo estará bien

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Mi regalo de cumpleaños llega a esa hora?

\- Eeh... no, es algo más grande y especial que tu regalo, me refería a nuestro tiempo a solas. Hoy has estado ocupado de tantos conocidos que nuestro tiempo fue reducido. Así que me limitaba a esperar.

\- Mi lindo Yuuri, cuando te volviste tan buen mentiroso.

\- Y tu, ¿cuándo dejaste de creerme?- soltó una leve risa ante mi comentario.

\- Bien contestado amor.- beso mi mejilla con dulzura.- Lo siento, solo estoy ansioso por mi regalo.- asentí mientras aceptaba sus muestras de cariño.

Eran cerca de las 11:30 cuando la música comenzó a ser liderada por Otabek. Todos bailaban disfrutando la música mientras Yuri estaba junto a él observando su maestría en la consola.

En una de las mesas esperaba con toda calma, la línea de meta se encontraba tan cerca que la satisfacción era inminente.

-Mira Ale, le estoy ganando al tiempo. Después de las 12 nada malo pasará. Mi futuro pacifico se hará realidad.

Mi bella tranquilidad está a nada de ocurrir.

Un minuto antes de la hora camine rumbo a la entrada principal, quería escuchar el suave golpeteo de las campanas anunciando que ya era 02 de marzo.

Me recargue en una pared mientras un aire frío se enfrentaba a mi largo abrigo, a lo lejos se podía escuchar el hermoso tic tac anunciando mi triunfo.

No se cuantos segundos o minutos pasaron pero no era de importancia, disfrutaba estar a solas contemplando el cálido aire que salia entre mis bostezos.

\- Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que no está solo. Él no vino y él otro desaparece de un momento a otro. Sabes muy bien a donde fue.

-Cierra el pico Mila, no necesitó tus estúpida palabras, solo déjame salir...- gire mi rostro con suma tranquilidad observando las expresiones de miedo por parte de ambos.-...Así que aquí andabas.

\- Hola amor, ¿Qué sucede?- mostré una tierna y calmada sonrisa mientras veía aquellos dos. La cara de cierta pelirroja aumento mi felicidad, tal como me había dicho estaba al pendiente de mi. Esperando que fallará. Qué lástima que no lo hice

\- Nada, solo quería saber a dónde habías partido. Pero veo que estás descansando.

\- Mmm, si. - asentí.- me dolía la cabeza así que busque algo de aire fresco.

\- ¿Y estás sólo?- la cara de Mila expresaba su coraje. No admitiría su derrota.

\- Pues si, no veo a nadie más a mi lado. No entiendo para que saldría hablar si lo que busco es silenció.

\- Bien Mila, ya escuchaste a Yuuri. No quiere preguntas tontas, así que porque no regresas al salón y sigues llamando al idiota.

\- Está bien.- dudando sobre caminar o no, giro retornando al salón

Los dos nos quedamos callados, era un hermoso silencio, libre de incomodidad, dudas o inseguridades. O tal vez mi alegría era quien me hacía imaginarlo. Observe a Yuri quien jugaba con sus manos para no perder calor, al notar mi mirada no pudo evitar sentirse tonto e incomodado.

\- Ammm quieres dar una vuelta cerdito. Para no congelarnos en este sitio. - asentí con entusiasmo.

Entre pasó y paso llegamos al parque, mismo donde me encontré con aquellos dos la última vez. Se encontraba vacío, solitario y sin alguna señal de alguien cerca. Sólo el sonido del viento que se colaba por el follaje de los árboles.

\- Yuri.-

-¿Si?-

\- Bésame.-

-¡Eehhh!, Pero que... tú...qué clase de peticiones extrañas son esas.

\- No es ninguna petición extraña, solo quiero que me beses.- detuve mi caminaba para encararlo. - quiero un beso tuyo.

\- Yo, bueno... está bien, pero aaaagggh.-

-No te preocupes cerraré los ojos.- Amaba sus sonrojos haciendo imposible no querer jugar con este momento.

\- Aaaggh eso es jugar aún más sucio.- suspiro buscando todas sus fuerzas posibles.- Bien...yo bueno voy a comenzar.

Solté una carcajada ante su expresión nerviosa.- Yuri eres tan lindo, el gran tigre de Rusia tiene miedo de dar un beso.- tomo mi cintura acercando mi cuerpo lo más posible a él.

\- Cállate cerdo. Es tu culpa por agarrarme con la defensa baja.- giro la cabeza evitando mostrar sus coloradas mejillas.- No... Sabia que decir.

\- Y entonces ¿Lo vas hacer?- gire su rostro logrando que nuestras miradas chocarán, mostrando ese verde azul profundo que me hipnotiza, con un brillo tan hermoso que me muestra la furia de su corazón.

Me preguntó ¿cuántas veces he visto estos hermosos ojos cuyo brillo aún existe? Aquellos que pueden cambiar hasta reflejar el dolor mismo, la melancolía, el suicidio. Y, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que verlos convertidos a un gris opacó?

Yuri tomo suavemente mi mejilla mientras aquellas miradas lo decían todo, mis labios y los suyos dudaban de acercarse, como unos chicos que van experimentando el amor, sin saber qué es besar, sin saber cómo hacerlo, solo dejándose llevar por su corazón.

\- Yuuri...

Lento y pacífico, suave y cálido, no importando nada a nuestro alrededor, limitados a sentir aquel dulce beso.

\- ...No me dejes

Mi corazón se estrujó al escuchar sus palabras, estaba herido, dudoso de que hacer y a quien creer. Estaba suplicando por mi, para tenerme solo a mi. Quería decirle que no lo haría, que no escuchará nada, a nadie. Sólo a mi

Sólo al chico que te ha mentido los últimos meses.

Aquel te te ha sido infiel.

Sólo al chico que ha venido de otro tiempo y lugar.

Aquel que perdió a quien más amaba y busca remediarlo en otro lugar.

Así que créeme en mi.

¿Está bien creer en mí?

Eran más de las 02:00 cuando decidimos regresar al salón. Yuri quería ir a casa, yo quería despedirme de todos antes de ello.

\- Solo das un agradecimiento rápido y ¡listo! Tomamos el auto y regresamos a casa.-

\- ¿Y después sexo hasta el amanecer?

-Si, después sexo hasta el amanecer.- sonrió como un niño malicioso ante mi comentario.

Antes de entrar al salón volvimos a toparnos con Mila, su expresión era de un total pánico y coraje.

-¿Donde estaban?

\- Que te importa bruja.

-Grrr todo mundo está esperando un mensaje, saludo o agradecimiento de tu parte. Y tu te vas a quien sabe dónde.

\- Tsk y para que quieren un agradecimiento de mi parte. Yo no les pedí esto, no tengo porqué hacerlo.- Las palabras de Yuri aumentaron la furia de su compañera, ante su actitud grosera lo tomo del brazo mientras lo regañaba por ser tan descortés.

Caminé atrás de ellos cuando un fuerte dolor corrió por mi brazo derecho. Sentí un escalofrío al notar un brillo en cierto brazalete. Ale nunca me comentó como se colocaba o activaba. Entre con desesperación al salón.

¿Acaso el tiempo aún podía actuar?

Todos dentro del salón veían a Yuri subir al escenario. Con rostro sonrojado y algo nervioso se encaró al público. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal nada parecía peligroso alrededor. Entonces porque me dolía, porque cada vez dolía más.

-Ammm, bueno ammm Hola, soy el grandioso Yuri Plisetsky...bueno eso ya lo saben. -suspiro- en fin quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes por acompañarme el día de hoy. Fue algo innecesario y que nunca se los pedí pero Yuuri y Mila insistieron en hacerlo. Gracias par de tontos.

También agradezco la molestia de sus regalos, espero sean cosas grandiosas o con algo de un felino. Quisiera ahorrarme la molestia de tirarlos a la basura.

Así que...mmm creo que es todo. Nuevamente gracias. - soltó el micrófono mientras Mila lo veía con cara de enojó. Suspiré aliviado, una vez que regresara a mi todo estaría bien, camine poco a poco rumbo al escenario podía verlo bajar las escaleras. Noté como se percató de mi soltando una malicioso sonrisa y luego girar.

-¿Qué?, No, no regreses vuelve a mí

Subía nuevamente las escaleras, nadie entendía que pasaba. Apresure mi pasó para llegar a él. No podía estar solo más tiempo. Sentía un dolor intenso en mi brazo como si pequeñas espinas se le clavaran. mientras un brillo azul salía en el brazalete.

Necesito regresar a ti.

-Gracias bruja. Lo siento olvide decir algo antes de irme. Aunque él ya lo sabe pero estoy seguro que si lo vuelvo a decir sentirá la misma vergüenza que me hizo sentir hace unos momentos.

Gracias Katsuki Yuuri.

Por estar a mi lado, por ser mi fiel compañero tanto en el patinaje como en mi vida. Por aceptar unirte a mi y tener un futuro juntos. Gracias Yuuri por amarme como yo te amo a ti. Todos los días estoy en deuda con aquel ser o destino que me permitió nacer en un mundo donde tú existías.

Gracias amor.

Una serie de aplausos no se hizo esperar ante sus palabras. Algunos soltando un leve suspiro de ternura para luego girar hacia mí y felicitarme, abrazarme o decirme que hablara que le dijera lo que siento. Phichit me abrazó por los hombros, sus ojos mostraban leves lágrimas mientras gritaba eufórico.

-Yuuri eres increíble, ¿Cómo lo domaste?

-Yuuri te acaba de decir la cosa más bella posible. Es increíble que llegaste hasta el punto de tocar su corazón.

\- ¡Eso es amor maldita sea, son tan lindos juntos!

-Los lindos chicos, la hermosa pareja. La nueva familia Plisetsky o ¿Katsuki?

Pero no pude escuchar más allá de ello, mi mirada se centró en aquella persona que lo esperaba bajando las escaleras. Podía ver cómo aplaudía y reía a carcajadas. La música iba subiendo que nadie se percataba de lo que sucedía.

\- Phichit sueltame un momento por favor, debo ir con Yura.

\- ¡Aaaahh! Quieres ir a abrazarlo y besarlo ...ue...asa...

Pude notar como Mila los controlaba evitando que Viktor se acercara más, Yuri perdía los estribos a cada segundo hasta empujarlo. «esto es malo, esto no puede acabar así»

Empuje a Phichit en el instante que Mila fue empujada hacia el suelo. Pude escuchar como se detuvo la música abruptamente. Beka se había dado cuenta e iba en su ayuda.

\- ¡Yuri qué diablos!- todos giraron ante aquel grito percatándose de su mejilla roja y Viktor en el suelo.

Antes de llegar a las escaleras escuché nuevamente las carcajadas de Viktor. Mi corazón palpita al punto de querer salir, tenía miedo, pánico, coraje, desesperación. Todo, todo se mezclaba en un solo segundo. Todo dolía con un demonio.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri~~! Donde estas mi cerdito mentiroso. Como puedes ser así, jugando con las emociones y sentimientos del pequeño e inocente rubio. Como puedes fingir que lo amas, eres cruel mi amado Yuuri. - Viktor se levantaba mientras contemplaba su público estupefacto.

\- Estúpido ebrio, déjalo en paz.- Detuve mis pasos mientras mi pecho ardía de la desesperación, gruesas lágrimas salía y caían por mis mejillas. Yuri golpeó a Otabek decidido a matar a Viktor. Su furia era incontrolable.

\- Si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo.

\- Cállate, ¡MALDITA SEA SOLO CÁLLATE;- grite lo más que pude hasta sentir mi garganta arder, mi cuerpo perdía toda su energía hasta dejarme caer al suelo. No entendía que pasaba, como todo había cambiado de un momento a otro. El aire me hacía falta todo daba vueltas. Todo estaba mal, todo había fracasado. Yo había fallado, ¿yo iba a sufrir de nuevo? Volvería ver su cara de decepción.

No lo escuches Yuri, no le creas.

Yo no tenía nada con él

Yo no amo a ese tipo

Yo no te engañe con nadie

Yo no... Yo no... Yo te maté.

Yo tenía derecho a no sufrir una vez más. A ser feliz a tú lado, no entiendo porqué no podía serlo

Todo lo demás pasó tan rápido. Yura era detenido por los de seguridad mientras Viktor era llevado por la salida de emergencia. Escuchaba sus carcajadas alejarse más y más. Lo había logrado, lo había conseguido en tan solo unos segundo. En tan pocas palabras.

Fue entonces que me percaté, no era Viktor el que reía a carcajadas.

Sino yo.

En aquel suelo frío, entre miles de murmuros y miradas de odio. Yuuri Katsuki reía cual loco mientras las lágrimas no paraban de salir.

Pues habia confiado en su estúpida suerte, en sus palabras huecas y su maldito optimismo.

Creyendo que su mañana vendría


End file.
